Hero Season III
by True Red25
Summary: PLZ REVIEW! The final Season of this epic story is upon us. Kevin has saved the world, but at the cost of his own life. With him gone, who will stand in his place to fight a new, deadlier threat to not only the universe but the multiverse? PLZ REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Dragonball Hero- Season III

Author's Intro Note: That's right. It's back. After taking a good break, I've finally come up with how Season III will go down. Get ready for the most shocking and satisfying Season yet. This will bring in new depths of powers into certain characters, but like I said before, with Kevin dead, who will be the new Hero? Drew? Brian? Kaito? Hm, we shall see… Here, the worlds' characters, and even mysteries surrounding this whole Hero Universe that I have created will be displayed all for the pleasure of you, the reader. However, in revising the original Hero Season I, I have made a few changes that you should know about (If you've been with me from Season I at least)

A big one, Fuhma's name has been changed to Ashley. Basically I did this because most of the main character's have normal names but her. Her original name… never struck gold with me. After all, all I did was just punch in a few RANDOM letters onto the keyboard and put together what sounded "good" at the time. Another character's name to change, is Kaito. I tried to think about the meanings of what each person's name was and what the word itself meant. Kaito was another one of those names I just made up. But, in thinking about it and going through translations, I discovered something. Kaioken translates into the king of the world's fist. Kai, meaning king, o meaning of, and ken meaning fist. Then I noticed Kai in Kaito. King. Okay, hm. Then the "to"… it sounds like do (dough). Which translates into "the way of". PERFECT! Kaito will now be Kaido based on this. Why? Because Kaido (Kaito) is Kevin's student. Kevin is considered the strongest of the group, or the king of the group. And since Kaido(Kaito) is learning from the king, his name can now translate directly into "The Way of the King".

Also, Hero used to be written in script format. But since does not like that format, the story has been redone in regular style. I hope you're happy mods… The Dragonballs! Yes, fun little nugget of information was thrown in within the Alien Empire one-shot I wrote ABOUT the Dragonballs but in case you are behind on readings, the Dragonballs can be summoned by anyone with a pure heart. This does not mean that the pure heart is necessarily good. What about pure evil? Pure greed? Pure jealousy? Pure nobility. These are all feelings that unlock the Dragonballs to release Slifer as stated in Hero- Alien Empire. Check it out, it's a good read!! After that… well those are the only real major changes that need mentioning. And so let it begin, the third and FINAL season of Hero. Enjoy my friends, for it has been fun.

**If you have not read Hero Season I or II, PLEASE go use the website listed in my profile to catch up on them. If not, I will be amazed that you know what is going on. So for your sake, check up on those one's first. I am working on putting them up in regular format, but it is taking quite a long time to do. Until then, PLEASE use the site I have listed there, thank you.**

Chapter 1- The Unraveling of the Universe

"I… I don't believe it… he really is… d-dead." May finally let's go of Kevin body. The rain falls down on everyone in the area. There was the 7unconscious Strika laying on the ground. Beside him was Bennet, Strika's former assistant stared down at Kevin's body. May was right next to Kevin, her eyes continue to flood with tears. Christy is right beside May as well, trying to comfort her. Drew and Ashley stood over Kevin's body. Drew has a confused face on, wondering what exactly just happened to his rival while Ashley stared in disbelief. Kaito and Rachel stood over Kevin as well with sadness in their eyes and face. Van stood there as well, too shocked to do anything more than speak a small sentence…

"How did it come to this…?" Behind them all stood four more saiyans. These were the four Saiyans that Kevin and Drew had met when they were transferred over from this world to another. Their names were Goku, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks. Even more so behind them, waved Kevin's uniform top, flapping in the breeze like a flag, and that is exactly what it will eventually be.

"What… what do we do now?" Christy asks.

"The world has been utterly destroyed. We can start by trying the Dragonballs again and wish everything back to normal." Van says.

"But they didn't work the first time so something must be wrong with them. We said the password and nothing happened. Bennet, did Strika do anything to the Dragonballs when he had them?" Brian asks the new ally.

"Mm-mm." Bennet shakes his head no. "When we got the Dragonballs together, we immediately called out Slifer to grant us our wish. After we made them, the balls scattered again but seeing as we have them in our possession… I don't see why they wouldn't be working now. Nothing has happened to them other than the fact that we made our wishes." He crosses his arms and closes his eyes, trying to concentrate. "I don't know what's wrong with them."

"Oh god… so what are we supposed to do? If we can't use the balls to wish everything back to normal, how're we supposed to do this now then?" May asks as she cradles Kevin in her arms.

"It'll take a while… but I guess we'll need to search for survivors and then rebuild everything by hand." Drew says.

"So wait a second... how are we supposed to get back home then?" Goten asks them. It remains silent for a few moments. "…No way!"

"So we're… stuck here in this world?" Trunks asks.

"Looks like it." Goku says. "But while we're here, we may as well help out with restoring this world to normal and getting things back on track until we can find a way to go back."

"Wait a minute, what about Gotenks?" Vegeta says, stopping Goku's talking.

"What do you mean, Dad?" Trunks asks his father.

"I think we can still get home and use the Dragonballs here. Remember when Gotenks was fighting in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Buu? Well he ripped a whole between dimensions, so then why doesn't he just do it again and we're back in OUR world!" Vegeta says with a confident smirk.

"Vegeta, that's a great idea!" Goku says with joy. "If we can go back that way, we'll be able to bring our Dragonballs here and use them to grant the wishes to restore! Vegeta, you're a genius!" Goku exclaims as he pats his saiyan rival on the shoulder several times.

"And you mean that… we… we can wish Kevin back to life?!" May looks up at Goku.

"Heh." Goku smiles as he looks down at the young healer. "That's right."

"…!" Her eyes widen as she gasps. "Oh god, oh god, oh god! You're SERIOUS aren't you?!" She looks back at Kevin in her arms and grips him. "We can bring you back, baby! We're going to bring you back to life!"

"Well then, would you boys care to fuse so we can get things back on track for these people?" Vegeta says.

"Right!" Both Goten and Trunks respond. They turn Super Saiyan and distance themselves properly. They throw both their arms out to the side and begin the technique.

"What's this…?" Drew says to himself.

"Fuuuu….sion! Haa!" A bright light flashes as the boys fuse into the Super Being known as Gotenks. The boy looks at everyone as his Super Saiyan aura flares around him.

"Good, now we need Super Saiyan 3 in order for you to perform the technique." Goku states.

"Heheh, what would guys to without me?" Gotenks cockily replies.

"Super Saiyann… 3?" Drew also thinks to himself. "What's that?"

"Tadaaaaaahhh… HO! HRAHHHHHHHHHHAGH!" Gotenks yells as he powers up to the Super Saiyan 3 level. His hair grows longer and spikier down to his waist. A circular yellow aura with blue electrical sparks shoots out around his body. His eyes are the normal green but also have a darker green spot for a pupil in them. Gusts of wind blow past everyone from his power. Vegeta smirks at this. Goku smiles. Everyone else on the other hand is shocked.

"AH! I've… I've never felt a power like THIS before! Whoa!" Brian says as he stares at the god-like power of Gotenks.

"They're just kids!" Drew shouts. "How'd they get this POWER?! I didn't know there was a level beyond a Super Saiyan 2! This is insanity!" Drew says as he tries to believe the level of power the boy has.

"Hrhrhr, thank you." Gotenks says while scratching under his nose.

"The portal, please." Goku says with a serious look.

"Yeahhhh, yeahhh, I'm getting to it." The super fighter turns away from everyone and inhales. He concentrates for a few moments and then… "BRAAAAAAAHHHHGH!" He shoots out a clear force wave from his mouth with blue electrical sparks around it, creating a large hole, a tear in the dimensions. "Okay, we've got to move fast, the hole won't last long." Gotenks says as he jumps through it.

"I'm going to stay here and search for survivors. You guys can go back to the other dimension and see what you can pull up there." Van says.

"Yeah, Rachel and I will stay here as well to help out." Kaido says. Rachel nods in agreement.

"Same here. I owe this planet enough already… might as well start somewhere," Bennet says.

"I'm staying too… Ashley and I will help find survivors. It's the least I can do for allying with that psycho… don't worry, we'll take care of him." Drew says as he picks up the unconscious maniac Strika.

"Gotcha." Goku says. "Good luck!" He says with a smile and a thumbs up "Now, let's go before the hole closes up." Gou says as he jumps through. Vegeta follows. Brian lifts up Kevin into his arms.

"I'll carry him there, okay May?" He asks.

"Okay…" She nods in agreement and allows Brian to enter the portal with her boyfriend. Christy follows him. "Oh! The Dragonballs!" May takes them from the ground and holds onto all of them, glowing orange in her arms. She heads through the portal, is blinded by light, and when she reopens her eyes, she finds herself on the other side, this time she is on The Lookout. "Where am I?" She asks as she sees everyone around her.

"You are in our world this time. This is a place called The Lookout. Here is where our planet's guardian watches over the planet." Goku says as he introduces May and everyone else to Dende, Piccolo, and Gohan.

"Hhhello, how's everybody doing?" Dende says with a smile.

"We've seen better days, Dende." Goku says with remorse. "Remember Kevin, the kid who I trained with in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber? Well…" He looks over his shoulder at Brian who holds the lifeless body of Kevin in his arms.

"Oh dear!" Dende says as he rushes over to Kevin. "He _looks_ dead, but he hasn't got any wounds, why is that?"

"I tried to heal him but… he was already gone. There wasn't… wasn't anything I could do." May says as her face fills with remorse once more.

"Heal? You can heal people too?" Dende asks.

"Mm-hm." She nods. "I can heal anyone of any physical ailment other than losing a limb and disease."

"Hmm, just like me." Dende says with a smile. "It would seem we share a valuable skill, don't you think?" Dende says with a smile. May doesn't respond.

"So, the kid died, huh?" Piccolo says as he creates a stone table which Brian places Kevin's body on.

"Yeah Piccolo. You wouldn't believe what he did. He flew around the world so fast that I guess his body couldn't handle it and gave out. He used his flight speed and destroyed this massive cannon that would have erased the universe." Brian explains.

"It sounds complicated… but it also sounds like he died, with honor. We can definitely revive him with the Dragonballs." Piccolo looks over at Gohan. "Gohan, get the Dragonballs and we'll fix this problem immediately.

"Oh thank you Piccolo!" May rushes over and hugs Piccolo. Piccolo being so tall though, she only comes up to about his stomach. "Erm… uh… it's fine. Please don't touch me."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" May let's go of the namek and she backs up. Gohan comes back with the Dragonballs in a few minutes and lays them out.

"Hey, maybe we should try something… Dende made our Dragonballs and if your world is an alternate to ours, then the balls must be similar in some way. Dende, can you take a look at them for us and see if you can figure anything out?" Gohan asks.

"What a great idea! At least we could go from there to figure out what's wrong with them!" Christy says. They lay out the Hoenn Dragonballs and they all start glowing orange.

"Make sure you keep our worlds balls separate from yours. They look too similar and we could mix them up." Piccolo says to Gohan.

"Right." Gohan agrees. Dende closes his eyes and meditates, concentrating as he explores the innards of the Dragonballs.

"Whoa… this is heavy stuff. They're the same but different." He says as he explores the insides of the balls in his mind.

"How are they different?" Gotenks says as he watches them all. "We should probably end the fusion now." He says. And in an instant, he separates back into Goten and Trunks.

"These Dragonballs… the dragon is completely different from ours. He is red and goes by the name of Slifer the Sky Dragon…" He continues to go deeper in exploration in his mind.

"Huh, a red dragon, sounds a lot better than Shenron." Vegeta comments.

"Slifer… he can give three wishes and needs only a years recharge time. Amazing… Slifer is not the only one… apparently, there are three gods in the other world." Dende says as sweat begins to bead down his head.

"Yeah, the three gods of our world. The Winged Dragon of Ra, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and Obelisk the Tormentor." Brian says as he watches Dende.

"Correct… Ra, rules over heaven, Slifer rules over the Earth, and Obelisk rules over hell. But… there is an imbalance right now. The only deity to remain in its own world now is Obelisk in hell. Ra is missing… and Obelisk is gaining power… The way these gods operate is like a scale. When all are in their proper places, the scale evens out and things are at homeostasis." Dende explains.

"Homeo-what?" Goten says.

"It means everything is as it should be." Gohan informs his younger brother.

"But now… Slifer is not where he should be. Ra is not where he should be… and Obelisk is. He's taking over the scale… This is bad. Who knows what could happen is the god of hell acts!" Dende exclaims.

"That's weird… your heaven and hell are a lot different than ours." Goku says as he looks at Brian.

"Wrong Goku." Dende butts in. "These are gods who created the Kais. Ra created the Kais, Obelisk created the devils in Hell, and Slifer gave life to the earth. Think about it. If we all are in our own world due to its own specific vibration speed, then when we die, all our motions stop completely. And when everything stops, it's all in the same place… for souls at least. Souls are the only thing in the universe that can occupy the same space as another without destroying anything. While the body usually remains, the soul, ALL souls from every vibration plane, goes to Heaven or Hell and is judged at Kind Yemma's. According to what I'm seeing, our two worlds have the strongest connection. We have the Kais, and they have the Gods. All other vibrational planes go by the same things that we do, they just do not have the historical interaction like we do."

"This is all getting confusing." Goku states.

"What about why the Dragonballs won't work?" Vegeta asks. "Anything there?"

"Yeah… it says that all the balls need to be gathered and when this happens, the password, Arise Dragon, is uttered Slifer shall appear to grant three wishes. But this only works on those with a pure heart so maybe that was it." Dende states. The others are in awe as these secrets are revealed to them. Trunks and Goten are up as close to Dende and the Dragonballs in front of him as they can be. Everyone else is crowded around Dende, hanging on his every word.

"That's messed up then. Bennet said that Strika used the Dragonballs to find Ra. I don't understand how he did it." Brian says frustrated. "So what is wrong with them that they don't work anymore?"

"It's quite easy. Dende doesn't even need to tell them. Are you fools really that stupid?" Vegeta points out and continues talking. Dende breaks his concentration and everyone looks at Vegeta. "Think about it… pure of heart? What does that even mean anymore? Perhaps Strika got it working because of a pure heart of bad intentions." Everyone is shocked to hear this. "A pure heart of bad intentions is still a pure heart."

"That's right!" May says as she looks at her worlds Dragonballs. If all it needs is a pure heart… then WE should be able to summon Slifer! Back up everyone! ARISE DRAGON!" May shouts out. The sky slowly turns black. Everyone looks up and watches as the events unfold. The balls glow bright orange and a lightning bolt from the sky shoots down. Everyone jumps back when this happens and a red beam of energy shoots towards the heavens. As the energy glow fades, it reveals the scales and body of the majestic Slifer the Sky Dragon. His head is the last thing to form high above the clouds, practically into space. Slifer pulls his head down toward everyone and looks at all the characters on the lookout. His two mouths shoot out hot air and he scans the area with his yellow eyes. His wings are huge, casting a large shadow over everything.

"_You who have collected the seven Dragonballs…_" Slifer bellows.

"This dragon is WAY cooler!" Trunks says.

"Impressive." Vegeta says as he crosses his arms.

"Wow…!" Goku utters. Piccolo and the rest just stare up in awe at Slifer.

"_My time for rest has not fully been restored, therefore, my powers are somewhat limited. I may only grant you one single wish. Speak… speak so I may return back to my domain._" Slifer says.

"Slifer! You remember me don't you?" May asks the majestic beast.

"_Indeed… you are the companion of the Hero Kevin. Is it you who has summoned me?_" Slifer bellows once more.

"Yes! YES! It was I! Slifer, we need your help!" May pleads with the best.

"_For one such as yourself… I will lend my powers to you. How may I be of service to you, noble female?"_ Slifer asks.

"Shit…! May has got MAD hookups!!" Brian says. Christy smacks the back of his head.

"_However, there is a crisis at hand of infinite proportions… I will require your assistance and the Hero's as well._" Slifer states.

"A Crisis?" May asks.

"_Indeed… the balance of the gods is inaccurate. Ra has gone missing and I have already taken notice that this is not my plane of existence but it is neither Hell nor Heaven. With the imbalance, Obelisk the Tormentor, the ruler of Hell is planning an attack. His first target will be Earth, our world. If he gains Earth then the scale will indefinitely be in Obelisk's favor and he will take Heaven with ease."_ Slifer continues to explain.

"Uh-oh… this doesn't sound good at all." Christy says.

"_The future of infinite lives rest on your shoulders along with the Hero's. Where is he?"_ Slifer questions.

"Slifer, that's why we need you! You see… Kevin… he… he's dead!" May says as her eyes well up in tears.

"_Dead…?_" Slifer utters. "_Indeed you are incorrect. The Hero, Kevin, is alive._"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- What the…?

Everyone immediately looks up at Slifer when he says this. "Wh-what?!" Tears begin to stream down May's face. "But… but his body is right there! He has no heart beat! No brain activity! He's… dead, Slifer! What are you talking about?!" May asks the gigantic dragon. "His body is right there!"

Slifer looks over at Kevin's body. His huge head hovers over the great hero's body. "_Indeed his body has ceased function… but I cannot sense that he has been judged yet. He is not in Heaven, nor is he in Hell._" Slifer states. "_This means that the boy's soul must be in limbo somewhere amongst the multiverse."_

"What do you mean in limbo?" Brian asks with curiosity.

"_I mean that he is somehow bouncing between dimensions of the multiverse. He can literally be at any place in any time with no control over where he is heading. Because he is without a body, he is probably in astral form, unable to be seen by anyone or thing"_ Slifer bellows back.

"How… how can we bring his soul back to his body then?" May says as she chokes back the tears.

"_We cannot." _Everyone is quiet as they hear this. "_Because he is in limbo, there is nothing that can control him but fate. But maybe, there is a slight possibility that he CAN in fact control where he goes. A being with as much power as he rivals even us, the gods. In the coming war with Obelisk… he may very well be the only thing that can stop Obelisk and send him back to hell."_ Slifer continues. "_You should all know however, that there is no true way to kill a god. For I am the god of the earth and existence, if I were destroyed, I would merely reappear in the world of existence. If you destroy Ra, he is sent to heaven. And for Obelisk, obviously, he is sent to hell. But there is always a chance that he can break out once more. That is why there are the famous gates to heaven and hell that everyone knows. They aren't meant to keep things out, they are meant to keep things in. Thus, the balance of the universe is kept, as it should be, the living with the living, the pure in the heavens and the evil in hell. Do you all understand what I am saying to you?"_ Slifer asks everyone.

May nods. "Mm-hm, I understand." Everyone stares at May. "It sounds like our primary concern is keeping Obelisk in hell and restoring the gods to their respective domains. But if Obelisk breaks free, then it is up to Kevin to return him to hell. So that means while we keep tabs on Obelisk, we need to find Kevin and return his soul to his body so he may fight Obelisk."

"Geez May, you got this down pat, huh?" Christy says in astonishment.

"Yes, and I am ready for this."

Elsewhere… back in Hoenn, Drew and Ashley have begun searching for survivors, as have Van, Bennet, Kaido, and Rachel. "I can't believe all of this… it's just unfathomable. I… I did all this damage while being controlled by that bastard Strika…" Drew says as he holds Ashley in his arms as they fly in search of survivors.

"Drew, it wasn't your fault." Ashley says as she tries to reassure her partner. "Besides, it's done now. There isn't anything we can do but now try to pick up the pieces and rebuild."

"Hm?!" Drew looks around and stops flying.

"What is it?"

"It's a power level. It… its none of ours. It's new. I'm… trying to pinpoint it but it feels like it doesn't even have a shape. It's just… there."

"Is it strong?"

"No… not really. It's merely strong enough to be noticed though. Let's go see who it is." Drew takes off in a seemingly random direction. He sees out of the corner of his eye Kaido with Rachel, Van, and Bennet who held onto Strika. They all convene at a single point that seemed to be totally random in the middle of a field.

"I take it you all sensed it as well." Van says.

"We should just blast right through to dig it up." RRRRRRRRUMBLE. The ground begins to shake all around them. Suddenly, a point pops out of the ground. They all jump back, fearing the worst. The point grows to the size of an antenna and then finally, a huge drill appears in front of them with a box below it. The entire construct stood at a good 20 feet tall. The drill had a door on its side that flies open. Several people leap out of it, all of which were familiar with most of the fighters.

"KAIDO! DREW!" Silpheed says as he lands on the ground with excitement. "good, you guys came!"

"D-Doc!" Kaido says with joy. "You're alive!"

"Ahhh, good to see you're all alive." President Chalmer says as he too appears out from the drill. Behind him follow May's parents.

"Aunt Ariel! Uncle Norman!" Rachel rushes to her family's side, hugging the both of them. The three share a family moments and exchange pleasantries.

"How did you do that Doc?" Kaido asks after everyone is acquainted.

"I just created an artificial power level. One that I knew you'd pick up. But please boys, get into the drill. We've little time to waste. Something is going on that we need to talk about."

Drew and Kaido nod in agreement. They enter the drill. "There's plenty of room for the rest of you as well." Chalmer says to the others.

"What about me…?" Bennet says as he holds the unconscious Strika by the shirt. "I wasn't exactly on your side before. And what about this guy?" He says as he holds up Strika.

"You may come to. We have a facility that we can use just for him. Now please get in." The President says. They all agree and board the machine. It backtracks down through the hole it made through a tunnel. Suddenly the machine stops moving and they leave the drill. When they walk out, they see a massive underground city. Buildings were everywhere and even a few skyscrapers.

"How far down are we…? This sure is a lot, you know?" Kaido says as they head towards the city.

"This is where we evacuated as many people as we could before Strika got here. Believe it or not, it's more than you think. Plus, we can survive for years down here." The President says. "Now, we need to get to the new headquarters so we can debrief you on what you've been through. Also, let's get this scum into a cell." The president says with a glare at the unconscious body of Strike slung over Drew.

They arrive at the new base- it looks just like the old one- and then immediately Strika is taken away from Drew, headed for his permanent residence.

"Kevin refused to kill him. It isn't his right. Are… you going to?" Rachel asks.

"Hm… no, if Kevin won't do it, we won't either. Besides, we've got a special cell set up for him." The President says.

"Special?" Ashley comments

"Yes. While we won't take his life, we will imprison him, hooking him up to a special machine that tracks his every action will be his jail. If we detect ANY action that'll register beyond absolute life signs, we'll pump air directly into his heart. That'll shut him down permanently. He'll receive everything he'll need to live and exist, but the days where he'll be a threat are done, for good." The President says confidently.

They soon arrive at the President's office where they all take a seat and wait for the debrief. "Right, well here is what happened, and how we got to where we are, and what else we have found. Silpheed, go ahead."

"Alright, well, here's what is going on and what we'll deal with next. As you know, Kevin and Drew here were transported to an alternate dimension. There, they met a few more Saiyans who came back to this dimension. There names were Goku, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks. These Saiyans can all transform into Super Saiyans and more. Drew, you yourself have reached the next level, a Super Saiyan 2." Drew smirks. "Drew fought off Bennet successfully." Bennet looks away. "Drew got here with Vegeta who eventually went rogue and eventually you did as well, Drew. Goten and Trunks avoided Strika's control, but for a little while. Kevin and Goku finally arrived back in this dimension after all of this happened, finally. Kevin then underwent a challenge by Strika to fight off all of his friends. We have them all too, resting here in this building."

"Yeah?!" Kaido exclaims.

"S-Sensei is here?!" Drew shouts.

"Yup, they all are. But as Kevin went through these challenges, they were more so mentally challenging than physical. He could have beaten any of them except for Drew in the blink of an eye. Why he didn't was because he wished not to severely hurt his friends. Drew, you showed us an unknown potential in Saiyans, the strange ape creature you transformed into. We'll need to talk about that later. But while Kevin was doing the challenges, Goku was fending off the rampaging Vegeta. Even taking up a brand new level of Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3. He easily dealt with Vegeta untril Vegeta nearly blew himself up. He called upon the two Saiyan boys who did a strange dance and suddenly became one, also powering up to the Super Saiyan 3 level. The two finally saved Vegeta and then they saw your fight with Kevin, Drew."

"That wasn't the way I wanted it to go. We'll never be able to finish our fight now…" Drew mutters.

"That's not important right now Drew…" Ashley says with sympathy.

"I don't need to listen to this…" Drew stands up and head towards the door. "Fill me in Ashley, I need to be alone right now." He leaves the room.

"Um… okay? I should finish off what I was saying. Anyways, after he defeated Drew, Kevin went after Strika. Obviously Strika lost, but that machine he had teleported into this dimension. This thing was going to tear apart the universe, slamming Anti-Matter into matter, which destroys each other on contact. He would have succeeded were it not for Kevin. His sacrifice is an example for all human beings, bless his soul."

"Um, excuse, we don't mean to be rude but… we kinda know all this already." Kaido bluntly says.

"I know, I'm summarizing for you. Here's something you didn't know. A year ago, when Frigid was here fighting with you Kevin and Drew, Kevin made a startling discovery that he only mentioned to me once. He told me that he and Frigid fought down in a cave far below the Earth's crust, even lower than we are and discovered a set of gates. These gates were sealed shut, but there were creatures behind it. Evil creatures. Creatures that Kevin said were the blackest of hearts. Then there was one being, the worst of them all. A powerful one, one he felt he would never match. I researched it, and found that these were actually the Gates of Hell."

"What?!" Kaido says. "Are you serious?! They're real?"

"This proves it, yes. And what he sensed… was Obelisk, Obelisk the Tormentor. The 3rd god, the one who rules hell."

"Whoa…!" Ashley says in disbelief.

"That machine that tore through the planet actually disrupted the very seal itself. This is an emergency here, that machine disrupted the gates. They're going to break and everything that exists in Hell is going to be set loose upon the universe." It's quiet for a few moments. "This isn't just the solar system or galaxy, it's the universe."

"Urgh!" Drew slams his hand down on a desk, denting it in and making the wood splinter off a few pieces. He closes the door behind him and looks around at his room. It's just a bed, a desk, a dresser, and a closet with a single window. On top of the dresser was a picture of him and the group. He looks at it and slams it down, not wanting to look at it.

"Why…?!" He collapses down onto the ground with sweat pouring down his face. His eyes begin to well up and he clenches his fists. "Why did you leave me, KEVIN?! HUH?!" He pounds the ground. "We were supposed to have a final match… to determine who was the strongest… but you. You made the ultimate sacrifice, for what? So others may live instead of you? And yet you were the one who believed death was wrong! You damn hypocrite! Uhhn!" He stands up and looks out the window into the underground city. "But still… to give your life… you were one of the strongest fighters in the universe, and yet you gave it up for the weak, the common folk. I doubt I will ever truly fathom what goes on… or went on in that head of yours. In the end, you truly are the definition of a Hero." He remains silent for a few moments. "I suppose… I suppose that will be the ending reason as to why you… you're better than me. As much as it pains me to say it, you really are what I could never be, a true Hero. No matter what happened, you were always morally devoted. In the fight against Frigid, you refused to kill him, no matter what. Mefist… Luster, there were different reasons then. They were like me, they'd have kept going. That was the only way. While you never let anyone know it, you grieved over the decision you had made about those two. But your carefree ways always allowed you to remain positive. But being involved in such horrendous moments in life, you played the fool to hide a warrior's pain. Unlike me, you dealt with it, instead of dwelled on it."

He gets down onto one knee, clasps his hands together in front of his face, and closes his eyes, and for what must be the first time, actually begins to pray. "Why… why were you taken like that? It… it should have been me. Compared to you, my life is worthless. I'm a killer, I'm too violent, and I don't embrace my friends like others do. These are all things that you did. That is why you are better than me. But… why? Why'd you have to do the noble thing and end your life for others? You… you're the role model for the whole world. People look up to and cry your name and you stop and wave. You be the good citizen and more, you be the friend that you want everyone to know they can count on. You need to be here… I don't. Kevin… if there was anything I could do to bring you back, there is without a doubt that I would do it. I… will miss you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Bouncing Around The Multiverse

In the middle of a very large city, it is a quiet and peaceful day. The city is bustling with many citizens going about their normal business. The sky has a low level amount of puffy clouds in it and the bright green sun is shining down onto everyone. This… is Viridian City.

"Man… it always seems to happen to the nicest people." A man says as he and another walk into the Viridian City police department. "What happened to him?" He asks the other man who is carrying a manilla folder in his arm.

"Poor guy died out of the blue. The autopsy is today, so we'll know then, but to his family, it just seemed like he just lost all brain activity. The family was devastated to say the least."

"Well good luck with it. I'll catch you later man. See ya." And the two men split off into different directions. The man holding the folder walks into an office and looks around at what must be his desk and other objects. He grabs a white lab coat and puts it on. After adjusting the coat, he exits through another door in his office into a much larger room with handles all over the place on the wall. He lets out a big sigh. "Such is the life of a coroner." He looks at the folder and reads the information on it, looking for the right handle. He finds it and pulls it, sliding out a body on a rack. It was a man's body, about six feet tall and in mediocre physical condition. He had black hair but his eye color was unknown as they were closed. "So, you're Alan huh?" He looks at the body and studies it. "Hm?" He looks over at the chest of the man. A blue point of light flashes just over the chest. "What the heaven?" BOOM! The light makes a loud boom noise

"AAAAHHHRGH!" The dead body called Alan suddenly bursts up. His hair changes to gold and eyes to green. The body surrounds itself with a yellow flame aura with blue electrical sparks shooting off all around it. The coroner jumps back in terror.

"What?! Oh MY GOD!!! What the heaven is going on here?!"

"Ahhh….ahhh…. ha…. Orgh. Uhn." Alan shakes his head. "WHAT… was that all about?" He looks over at the coroner. "Huh? Something wrong buddy?"

"You!" He replies. "You're supposed… supposed to be dead!"

"Huh? What are you talking about? I'm fine. I know I had to use my powers to stop that machine, but my body wasn't eaten away or anything like that." The coroner just stares at Alan as he violently shakes with fear. 'Do you know who I am…?" Alan asks him calmly.

"A-Alan…! Alan Midfrist! Are… are you an angel?!" The coroner asks.

"Alan?! What?! What the hell? Where am I?!" He takes notice of his surroundings. "Oh god… what is this?!" He gets off of the rack and stands up. "Whoa! No clothes!" He grabs the garment that previously covered his body and wraps it like a towel around his body. He looks at the shiny metal plating of the coroners drawers that held other bodies. "AW! This isn't my face!" He turns his head left and right, observing that this definitely was not his face. "My name's not Alan, it's Kevin!"

"H-huh?! Alan, what are you talking about?" The man in the lab coat desperately blurts out. "You just fell over in your house unconscious and now you suddenly kicked back on! Amazing! It's a miracle! Wait till I tell your family!"

"But it isn't me! It's- YEAARGH!!" He suddenly screams out in pain, grabbing his head in agony. His aura flares around him and his electrical sparks increase in size and frequency. "What's happening to me?!" BOOM! A bright light flashes as well as a boom noise. The man in the coat shuts his eyes and when he opens them, he sees the dead body on the ground.

"What… what the heaven was that?!" He asks himself.

"Uhn, what was all that about?" A voice says. A figure slowly appears from a bright blue light. He wore a red shirt with red pants and a blue undershirt, blue belt, black boots, and blue wristbands. The figure was obviously muscular and had brown hair and hazel eyes. It's Kevin. "That's the 4th time that that has happened! What is going on?!" He looks around and is amazed at what he sees. For as far as he could see, he could see other planets that looked exactly like Earth. Each one looking somewhat different in little or large differences between the planets. "What _is_ all of this? Ah, my body! I'm whole!" He goes to pound his chest but his hand passes right through it. "Maybe not… Hm, so if I don't have a body… then is this my… soul? I remember dealing with that machine and then seeing all the faces of those I cared about and finally me transforming into a Super Saiyan. Wait a minute, I also remember seeing other versions of us too! Like when I saw Drew in my uniform and me in his, then May and Ashley fighting as Super Saiyans. Could those have…" He looks at all the other Earths and thinks. "Were those all versions of Earth I saw? Different dimensions maybe? Hm?!"

He starts to feel a strange pull on his being. The blue lightning, powering his body back up to Super Saiyan 2, suddenly surrounds his body. He tries to resist the pull, but to no avail. He quickly bolts off into the mass of the Earths. "Stay awake Kevin! Watch what happens so you can figure this out!" He quickly appears to be homing into one specific Earth. He flies through the atmosphere and lands in a police stations morgue once more. Keeping his eyes open the entire time, he sees himself land into a boy's body who looked shockingly like Kevin. "ARRRRGH!" He screams in pain, finding himself in the boy's body. His hair changes from brown to gold and he opens his eyes, revealing the green Super Saiyan eyes. "Damn… rough landing all the time I see." He looks around to see nobody is there. "Okay, good. I need some clothes, this is getting ridiculous. The first few varied in the amount of time I spent. Sometimes days, sometimes minutes, I hope I can at least find help with someone. But I always seem to go for a dead body. Guess that means I've been separated from mine… meaning I must be dead but still able to pass into dead bodies. Ugh… where Silpheed when you need him. He'd explain this to me so much easier than me figuring it out. But for now, let's get out of here."

He holds his index finger to his head and uses Instant Transmission. He appears out of the building on top of a tall building. He sees a clothesline hanging out below him. In a flash, he grabs a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt with a red shield like symbol in the center of the shirt. He takes a deep breath and exhales, powering down to normal, reverting his hair and eyes back to their regular colors. "Now just exactly where am I?" He looks off into a gigantic city, bigger than he had ever seen. Atop one of the skyscrapers was a building with a huge L on it. He looks at the city curiously. It was daytime and the city seemed to glisten and he could hear the buzzing of cars and people. He shrugs and uses Instant Transmission into the city. He teleports into an alley and walks out, blending in with the crowd quite easily. He approaches another tall skyscraper and sees a rotating sphere at the top. "The… Daily…?' As he reads, he hears a loud booming noise. He turns and sees a blur of color, red and blue, slam into the ground. People run and scream in terror as they run away from the impact of the thing.

"Me heal you! You feel great when me through with you." Another voice shouts. Kevin looks up at the source but can't seem to identify it as the sun was in his eyes.

"Get out of here folks! This isn't safe for you to be here!" There is a second voice, this time from the pit where the impact happened. A few more booms are heard. Kevin looks around as people rush past him. He finally manages to get back into the alley and see a large silver diamond like creature rush into the pit.

"RRRRRRRR!" The monster yells as it swings its fists down into the pit. More loud booms are heard; even a shockwave that Kevin feels hit him.

"There's no way you can keep going, even if you _are_ this city's hero." Another voice says with confidence. This time, it comes from a craft that hovered high above Kevin.

"Dammit, I wish I knew who these guys were!"" Kevin says as he squeezes his fists together in frustration.

"Amazing how the strongest man in the world is weakened by something little more than a rock." The voice in the craft says once again.

"This is too much," the voice from the pit says. "I'm calling in the big guns if that's how you want to play this!"

"KLLL YOUUU!!" The monster says as he swings at the other person in the pit.

"Me make you feel good!" The 1st character in the air says. He takes his breath in and fires out a huge burst of flames down into the pit where the two were fighting.

"Grr! That's it, I've got to do something!" He rushes out to the pit to help the other man. "Stop it! Leave him alone!" He shouts as he rushes to the man's aid.

"Hm? No survivors, I'm sorry." The man in the craft says. He flies down in front of Kevin and two gun barrels appear in his face.

"What?! NGH!" He barely guards in time, taking a pink energy blast right in his crossed arms in his body!

"NO! Not the innocent!" The man in the pit shouts. Suddenly the monster flies out of the pit and into the other character in the air.

"What the…? How did he?" The man in the craft says after Kevin begins to get up.

"You're done hurting this town." The man says with confidence. Kevin looks up at the man who sounded so defiant and strong.

"Are you kidding me?!" Kevin says in astonishment. Before him stood one of the most powerful people he had ever known. With a big red cape, a blue suit with red boots and a big yellow shield with a red S on it. There before Kevin stood the definition of a hero, Superman. "Superman!" Kevin shouts in excitement.

"Get out of here kid, this isn't a place for you." He appears in front of Kevin, ready to defend for him.

"Superman… it's an honor to meet you." Kevin says nervously.

"Get out of here!" He barks. "Luthor! How could you get Bizarro AND Doomsday to fight me? Nice attempt, but I'm shutting it down."

"So that's Lex Luthor? And those two were Bizarro and Doomsday?! OH MAN!" Kevin says in excitement.

"Listen you stupid boyscout, I'm through with you being the big hero of the world. This time, it's my turn, and I will take your place as the greatest hero in the world and do it MY WAY!" The man in the hovercraft yells, obviously to be Luthor. "Besides, I've got these friends to help me." Doomsday and Bizarro appear right next to Lex Luthor.

"Me make you feel great Superman, what's right, you scared?" Bizarro asks. Doomsday just stands there, growling at him.

"Well my friends will be here any minute to put you down, so if I can hold out till then, then you'll see who the winner is." Superman says to them.

"Um… I can help." Kevin says quietly.

"What?" Superman turns back and looks at Kevin.

"You?! HAHA! Right, sure, like Superman's pal Olsen, sure. You can help. Right." Luthor laughs at him. Bizarro joins in but Doomsday just stares at Superman. "How will you do that my boy?"

"Easily, like THIS!" His body jolts up with energy, turning his hair gold and eyes green. "Think you guys can take a Super Saiyan?" Kevin says to them.

"What… what is this?!" Luthor says.

"Well then… " Superman says. "I dunno who you are, but if you want to fight these guys or think you can, you have no idea what you're dealing with. Please, just get out of here. I've never heard of a Super Saiyan person. You must be new to this hero thing but these guys are WAY too out of your league." Superman says to Kevin.

"Oh yeah? I've been able to follow all of your movements thus far. I defended Luthors energy blast. I know what I'm doing. I'll explain later." Kevin says with a smirk.

"Really…? Hm… alright, who do you want?" Superman smiles as he says this.

"The toughest! DOOMSDAY!" Kevin lunges at Doomsday with a punch and knocks the creature down


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Torn Between All Worlds

"RHN?!" Doomsday gets up and looks at Kevin in awe. His aura flares out around him as Kevin stares at the deadly creature with a smile on his face and holding his hand out, beckoning the monster to come. Superman, Bizarro, and Luthor just stare at the boy in awe.

"Let's go Doomsday, come on. I want to see what you've got!" He teleports and appears behind Doomsday, driving his fist hard into Doomsday's back. The beast lets out a howl in pain and stumbles forward. "I know it's going to take a lot more than THAT to beat you, so let's see just how much it'll be!" He grabs Doomsday by the leg and lifts him over his head, slamming the monster down into the cracked pavement, he lifts again and slams him into the opposite side of the pavement and repeats, letting out large shockwaves with every hit. "Superman?"

"Uh… right." The Man of Steel turns to Luthor and shoots his heat vision at the craft Luthor was in, melting it completely and sending it to the ground. Luthor jumps out in time and rolls on the ground.

"Kryptonian, you _will_ die today! Bizarro!" The madman yells. Bizarro rushes Superman and collides with him, rocketing their flight path into the sky and crashing through a skyscraper as their height increased. Superman finally rolls off of Bizarro and throws him down into the ground. He slams down hard and creates a crater in the ground around him. Superman takes in a deep breath and let's loose his super breath onto his backwards foe, freezing him to the core.

"I'll deal with you later." He rushes back over to Luthor to find the man running from the battle scene. "Hold it right there, Lex!" Superman appears right in front of him. His cape blows in the wind left over.

"I've had enough of you!" He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a gun with green fluid in it. He points it at Superman and presses the trigger. Out flies a green energy beam. Superman dodges quickly and slaps the gun out from Luthor's hand. He then grabs the man by the scruff of his collar and drags him over to a police car that was parked on the side of what was left of the road. The kryptonian rips the door off of the car, throws Lex in, and then uses his heat vision to weld the door shut.

"HRAH!" Kevin shouts as he finally hurls Doomsday into the air. The monster growls in frustration as he rises into the sky. Superman crosses his arms and watches him carefully. Kevin places his index and middle finger onto his forehead and teleports, appearing above the monster. Doomsday turns to look and throws a punch at Kevin. Kevin dodges it and throws his body into Doomsday's, rocketing the two towards the ground at breakneck speed. They slam into the ground with tremendous force, denting in the ground and sending a shockwave out along with a cloud of dust. Kevin uses his aura to create gusts of wind to blow away the clouds, allowing the Man of Steel to see that the monster was in fact down. "How'd I do?" Kevin asks. He powers down to normal, reverting his hair back to brown and eyes to hazel while cutting off his yellow aura.

"You did a fantastic job kid, but a few friends of mine would probably like to have a few words with you. You've got some explaining to do. Superman to Justice League, cancel that backup call. Meet me in the satellite." He says. He looks at Kevin curiously. "Now, let's go meet them."

A few moments later, they are floating high above the Earth in the Justice League of America's satellite. A gigantic space station designed to watch over Earth and alert its heroes to any impending danger. On the bridge of the station, Kevin finds himself with a huge smile on his face. He was in the presence of the world's greatest super heroes, how could he not smile? "Kevin, this is…" He goes on to say as he looks at each of the heroes. Kevin finishes the sentence for him.

"That's Batman, Wonder Woman Green Lantern, The Flash, Red Arrow, Red Tornado, Black Lighnting, Black Canary, Hawkgirl, and Vixen. You guys ROCK!"

"How do you know our names?" Wonder Woman asks him. Kevin stares at her in awe.

"Holy god she is hot." He thinks to himself. "Oh I know plenty!" He blurts out. "You guys are the greatest heroes ever! How could anyone _not_ know? But how do you guys live your secret identities out? Flash and Green Lantern! Let me tell you guys something, you two are my favorites! You guys rock! I can't believe I've met Hal Jordan of the Green Lantern Corp and Wally West, the third Flash!" All the heroes step back in disbelief.

"How does he know who we are?!" Green Lantern says.

"Oh I know just about who all you guys are. He looks at each hero and holds a finger out starting at Superman. "Clark Kent, Dianna Troy, Bruce Wayne-"

"What?!" Batman bellows. "This kids a breach in security! He knows who we are which means he is probably a spy! We've never even heard of you or even the powers you demonstrated until today. Just who the hell are you?" Batman questions, trying to intimidate Kevin.

"Well I can explain that quite easily." He says to Batman. "And you need to learn to chill out. I'm not going to bust your secrets to anybody. I don't even know how long I'll be in this world." Kevin says.

"Wait, in _this_ world? What do you mean?" The Flash asks him quickly, zooming up behind Kevin and resting his arm on Kevin's shoulder.

"Well, you're all familiar with the multiverse right?" He asks the legendary heroes. Batman turns away with a frustrated look on his face. "Well, see the reason I know who you all are is because there are stories in my world about you guys. See, you're all made up characters for comic books. Books I used to read when I was growing up."

"How did you get into this world?" Green Lantern asks him.

"I dunno…" Kevin says sadly. "I've been bouncing around a ton of worlds at random. I always appear to bounce into dead bodies though too. Don't understand that either. In my world, I'm a hero who saved my planet… well, my adopted home plenty of times. I'm a human, but also a Saiyan. The form you saw me take on, Superman, was known as a Super Saiyan. Pretty cool. I can take up a few levels too. Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2…" He goes on to say.

"You're avoiding the question, what happened? Red Tornado asks him.

"Yeah, sorry about that Reddy." Kevin says, causing Red Tornado to grunt. "Last I saved my world, it was being eaten apart by this thing called an Anti-Matter cannon. What this did was it broke down my universe. Matter and Anti-matter only destroy one another when they contact." The Flash looks at Kevin nervously.

"So I had to move at a speed that was faster than the output of the Anti-Matter and force it back into the cannon and explode. I succeeded but somehow am now flying through all these multiple worlds with no sense of direction or anything." Kevin says sadly. "I just want to get back to my girlfriend and friends."

"We'll have to run a few tests to figure this out, but-" Red Tornado begins to say.

"I think I know what happened." Flash says. Everyone looks at him intently, ready to hear an explanation. "It sounds like you're somehow able to tap into my power source, the Speed Force, and push yourself beyond the time and space barrier. My mentor Barry did the same thing with the same sort of Anti-Matter cannon. He had full control over his molecules but since this was probably your first time moving that fast, I'll bet you had no control."

"I suppose that makes sense." Superman says. "So how do we get him back to his home? The multiverse is infinite. He could live on ANY of those planet Earths."

"I don't know." Flash replies back.

"Look if it means anything to you guys, I'm sorry I kinda busted in like this and upset you all. Didn't mean for that to happen, but I've got to admit, it's a real honor being in your presence." Kevin admits as he looks around in awe.

"What are your powers?" Batman asks.

"Eh, martial arts, energy control, flight, just to name a few." Kevin says back to him. "Why?"

"Martial arts?" Batman says. "I see, well kid, I'd like to spar with you s little if that's okay. Hopefully you won't get beat so bad."

"Bruce! This is hardly the time!" Wonder Woman says to him.

"It's okay, I seem to have struck a bad nerve with Batman when I said his name. It's exciting though, getting to fight The Batman! Haha, awesome!" Kevin says excitedly. Batman grunts.

"Bruce, Kevin, you guys really shouldn't…" Flash says.

"It's okay, I wouldn't want to put The Batman out of commission, especially with all the good he does." Kevin says as he cracks his knuckles. Batman stares at Kevin evilly. "Let's go." Kevin says, taunting the Dark Knight.

"You sure you want to do this? I don't want to break anything." Batman says to him. The other heroes back up to give them some room.

"Bruce, I don't believe you. The kid's been through so much and you can only think of yourself." Green Lantern says.

"This isn't your fight, Jordan." Batman says.

"Can't you call me Hal anymore?" Green Lantern says back.

"I'll run the diagnostics on this boy while they fight. It should reveal some interesting information about him." Red Tornado says.

"I'll try not to end it so quickly." Kevin says with a smirk. Batman just stands there, ready to fight. The Dark Knight makes the first move, rushing towards Kevin. He ducks down and moves to take out Kevin leg in a sweep. The boy leaps over the Batman and flips behind him. Kevin leaps back with a back kick. Batman turns and blocks it by holding his right arm up. He grabs the leg and spins and hurls the boy across the room. Kevin lands down on the floor with grace and lunges back at Batman. Kevin appears over Batman and punches the floor, denting it in. Batman leaps out of the way and throws three batarangs at him. Kevin crosses his arms and assumes the stance. "Guardian!" His green energy shield flies up around his body, blocking the batarangs. "Tyah!" He makes the shield expand and fire the batarangs right back at its thrower. Kevin flies after them towards Batman Batman deflects all of the batarangs with amazingly fast motion with his spiked gloves. Kevin hurls a punch at the Dark Knight just after he deflected the batarangs, aiming straight for the Batman symbol on his chest. Batman's eyes widen as Kevin stops the punch just a centimeter from hitting the target. "I think I did alright."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Embarking Home

"…Hnf." Batman says as he swoops his cape around, walking away from the fight. He didn't say a word, but Kevin and the rest of the Justice League knew he was… angry, to say the least.

"Guess I struck a nerve." Kevin says as he returns to a normal posture.

"He's better than Bruce…!" Green Lantern says in astonishment. "Wally, were you able to follow him?" He asks, looking over at The Flash with curiosity and wonder.

"Yeah, but I have a strong feeling he can turn it up a lot higher with his abilities." The man clothed in red spandex says back.

"Right, I've got your body analyzed now, Kevin. Care to know what's going on with you?" Red Tornado says. Kevin nods and everyone heads into a conference room.

"I'm amazed at how fast you analyzed my body. There's nothing that can do that so fast in my world." Kevin says as they enter the conference room. Nobody says anything and they all take seats. Kevin tries his hardest to sit between Green Lantern and Flash. Growing up, they were always his favorites, but because they were the ones who he felt he related to the most and were the most human. The Flash was a down to earth man, caring for his friends and family above everything else. Hal Jordan, AKA Green Lantern was his favorite as well. "You know, I have a poster of you in my room. You're the best Hal." He whispers over. Hal chuckles a little. It wasn't because Green Lantern had a power ring that brought imagination to life, it was that he possessed the ability to overcome great fear.

Fear, as Kevin has learned through his journeys, gives you in the end, two choices to make. You can either let the fear control you, or you can stand up to it and still do whatever actions you need to. In this way, to boost Kevin's own morality, he felt that if everyone feels fear, then everyone could overcome it, resulting in heroic actions that define who we are. As he looked around the table at the various heroes he saw, he reflected on why they were all there. What their purpose was and what they meant to him growing up. In thinking and flashing back in his mind to all the times he loved the books and the characters, he realized just exactly what he did and why he did. Maybe one day, his name will go down in history, as have the legends that surround him.

"As you fought Batman, we scanned everything about your body and cross-referenced it with all of the other various universes in the multiverse." Red Tornado goes on to say. "You say you've been to other universes before ours, and don't understand why or how you are able to do this. Nor did you understand why you always revived in dead bodies. Through the scans on what we have gone through, I've determined that the reason your keep appearing in dead bodies is that you are connected to them by the very fabric of existence."

"So what exactly are you saying, Reddy?" Flash asks him.

"I'm saying that you appear in bodies that are yours. These bodies are all connected together and share the link that is you. In essence, you're appearing in the bodies of alternate versions of yourself. Which means every version of yourself you are engaging with, is dead. That soul is gone, but the physical body that exists in all the universes stays here."

"Oh… wow." Kevin says with wide eyes. "Well that news is comforting. All these versions of me that I've encountered are dead. Fantastic. So does this make me a body snatcher or anything?" Kevin reluctantly says to the red robot with a yellow T on his body.

"Kevin, I have gone through many bodies before myself. So the answer is no. You just inhabit different versions of yourself." The android says to him.

"So that means that there is his original body out there without his soul in it. If we get him back into THAT body, would he be alright?" Superman asks as he rubs his chin.

"Yes. I see no reason why the equilibrium would not be restored." Red Tornado replies.

"Then that's what we're going to do. Just explain how we'll go about doing this." Wonder Woman says, pointing out the obvious problem.

"Well wait, remember, _I_ have the ability to go through the vibration planes of the multiverse. I can just take him back to home world with my powers. He tapped into the Speed Force somehow, so maybe that connection would make it easier to get him back to his world. Flash says with a smile on his face.

"Just one problem," Batman buts in from the darkness as he keeps his head firmly looking at Flash. "The multiverse has an infinite amount of possibilities. Which mean his home can literally exist ANYWHERE in the multiverse. You really think you can go through THAT many worlds until you find the right one? You might even NEVER find it." The Dark Knight says coldly.

"Well unless you have a better idea…" Flash sparks back.

"Is there any way we can download all of the worlds that we can detect Kevin physical signature? If he shares the same body through some means with the rest of his versions, can we search for only the one where his body is dead? That would knock off at least a good amount of the worlds to search." Superman says.

"That's a great idea." Green Lantern says. "I can talk to the Guardians of the Universe on Oa about getting all known records of the universes and see if we can knock a bit off the list of places to visit."

"Damn, no wonder why you guys are the most prestigious group of people on the planet." Kevin bluntly says.

"We can't use a device. It would have to be embedded into his consciousness and memories. The device wouldn't go with him, it would have to be memory and stick in his mind." Wonder Woman says.

"I can do that too. I can download the info from the database into his brain no problem. Might take a while to go through it all, but I can definitely do it." Green Lantern says with confidence.

"NGHAAAH!" Kevin suddenly screams out in pain, grabbing his head and falling onto the floor. The heroes leap up, the Flash reacting the fastest of course, and rush him to the medical bay. Superman being the only one who could at least see him do it, followed down to the medical. The rest of the League soon followed and appeared in the medical bay. Red Tornado took over the situation.

"Kevin, you need to tell us what's going on." Red Tornado says calmly.

"What the hell does it look like is going on?! I think… I think I'm passing into another universe again. Quick! Download the info into my head, hurry up!" Kevin shouts at them. Hal looks around and sends a beam of energy into a nearby computer station. Another beam of energy flies from the ring and onto Kevin's forehead.

"Damn, so much for going to the Guardians for help. This is all we've got Kevin, I hope it helps." Green Lantern says to him.

"Ngkk! Th-thanks Hal! I'm… I'm glad I got to meet all of you. Really I am. You don't know what it means to me to see some of my dreams come alive. I just hope I can live up to your s-standards." Kevin says as his body powers up to Super Saiyan and then hits Super Saiyan 2. His blue lightning surrounds his body, completely enveloping it.

"I don't care, if you're connected to the Speed Force, then I'm going with you! Hope you don't mind a partner Kevin!" Flash says as he grabs Kevin's arm and is surrounded by the blue lightning.

"Wally!" Wonder Woman shouts.

"What're you doing?!" Hal exclaims.

"Don't worry, I'll be back. Remember, The Flash is the perfect person when it comes to traveling the multiverse. See you guys soon!" BAKOOM! In a bright flash of white light, Wally is gone and this universe's version of Kevin laid there, back to being dead. It remains silent for a few moments as everyone is in shock over what had just happened.

"Am I the only one who thinks that something bigger is going on here?" Batman says with his arms crossed.

Elsewhere, in between the barriers that separated the universes, Kevin and The Flash appear to be looking out at all of the universes. "Don't worry Kevin, since you're connected to the Speed Force like I am, I can control how it reacts to you so long as you don't lose contact with me until we're in another world, you go it?" The Flash says to him.

"Y-yeah… I just wish it didn't hurt so much to pass into another dimension like that. But then again… I _am_ technically dying again." Kevin says in a depressed manor. "I don't understand why this is connected to me all so much. What did I do wrong to deserve this?" Kevin asks.

"You know, I asked myself those same questions as I came into my own as The Flash. I'm guessing you know my origin. Getting struck by lightning and all with the chemicals, just like Barry did, the Flash before me." Wally asks him.

"Yeah…"

"Well it isn't about what you did wrong, it's about what you're supposed to do that's right."

"Huh… yeah…" Kevin nods and agrees.

"So does any of this all look familiar?" Flash asks him as he takes a look around at the infinite amount of Earths surrounding them.

"Yeah, this is the same area I come to every time I'm transitioning between worlds." Kevin responds as he continues to look around. In so many numbers of planets and people on them, they begin to pick up on comments mouthed by all the inhabitants all the planets as they take in the awe. Each Earth they looked at they heard a different voice.

"My name is Optimus Prime…"

"HARUKEN!"

"Cubs win the world series!!"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"It's morphin' time!"

"Dark Magician, attack!"

"Armor of WILDFIRE…!!"

A few more moments pass. Flash finally speaks. "Okay, enough eavesdropping on so many people, where's the strongest connection you can sense?"

"Hmmm…" Kevin closes his eyes; concentrating on the information Green Lantern had given him. Using his abilities, he senses around for traces of his body, finding off one's that gave him the strongest feelings. He opens his eyes and points in a direction. "There."

In a flash… or with him, the two are able to fly over to the Earth Kevin had pointed out. As they approached it, Kevin sees the new Earth he is about to crash into. The entire planet was one big continent. In the brief instant he questions himself, the two plunge into the planet. In another bright flash of light, the two appear in a bedroom.

"AHHHRGH!" Kevin screams as he leaps up in pain. He looks to see Flash next to him, ready to aide Kevin. "Uhn… I don't think I will ever get used to that." Flash just smiles and looks around.

"So, you think this is the place?" The man in red tights asks.

"Dunno. Let me sense around, see if I can pick up any of my allies' energy signatures." Kevin concentrates, hard. Stressing to scour the planet for his friends' energy.

"You can do that?" Flash asks him.

"Yeah. Everyone gives off his or her own signature energy level. I took the time to imprint the Justice League's power levels in my mind, including yours. This helps because if we ever end up back in your world, we can find them to tell them what is going on. Though for my friends, it may not be the exact person here, but it'll feel pretty damn close to them. Got them." He gets out of the bed and looks around. He is wearing blue flannel pajama pants and a blue sleeveless shirt as well. "Let's go get them." He takes Wally by the arm and is about to use instant transmission when he looks over into a mirror in the bedroom and sees his reflection. He drops his fingertips from his forehead and looks at the reflection in shock. "D-Drew?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The Torchbearer

BWOOOOOP! BWOOOOP!! A loud siren rings out through the halls of which everyone in the new Headquarters of Viridian City's underground retreat lay. Instantly, all of the fighters who stayed in Hoenn appeared in the president's office. Drew, Kaito, Van, and Bennet. Rachel and Ashley arrive a few minutes after as well to hear the news.

President Chalmer's enters his office, looking around gravely at all those in attendance. "I won't feed you any dramatics, so we'll get right to it. Hell's Gate has had a breach." Those in the room freeze for half an instant.

"So what are we going to do?" Kaido asks him.

"Well, we obviously have to send him back to hell." The President says. He rubs his face, obviously stressed with the way things have been. "The only thing is, we don't know how to do it."

"What happened where the gate was breached? How many got out?" Van asks calmly. He crosses his arms, concentrating on the task at hand.

"Only one thing got out. This." The president hits a button and a screen pops up out of his desk. It turns on and shows a strange character standing before the camera with a look of anger on its face. The character looked tall and metallic, like a robot. He had piercing red eyes and metallic claws. His head was ugly and gnarly looking. He grabbed his right arm and stretched out a long, sharp looking whip like weapon. Over his head was a red halo.

"I know who that is…" Kaido says. Everyone draws his or her attention back to the small boy, waiting to hear his name. "That thing is called Megatron." Kiado says intensely. "In Kevin's world, he was an evil autonomous robotic organism. He has the abiltity to change his shape and transform into a jet-like machine. He's tough. How old is this video?" Kaido asks.

"Only a few minutes old. We've been monitoring the Gate ever since we found it. this was the first thing that managed to get out. This Megatron thing is on the surface of Hoenn walking around and destroying what is left of our world." President Chalmer's says.

"But how are we supposed to get rid of it and send it back to Hell?" Bennet breaks in.

"Heh, that one is easy. Kill it again." Drew says with a smirk. "If he is already dead but escaped hell, you just go and destroy him once more, sending him back to Hell. You aren't really killing him either; it's more like transporting him back. After all, he's obviously already dead, so let's just send him back there."

"I'll do it." Kaido says as he stands up.

"You sure?" Rachel asks her partner and boyfriend. She looks at him with worry.

"Look, Kevin is dead and we don't have a hero anymore. I was his student. I think he was training me to be his replacement if anything happened to him, so that's exactly what I'll do." Kaido says with confidence.

"…Drew?" The President says as he looks at the fighter who had green hair and blue eyes. "Is there any reason why we should not send you?"

"Uk…" He grunts. A concerned look crosses his face. "I'm not suitable to be the next Hero of the world. Kaido is more than qualified for it. Let him go. I'll help if I need to, but I don't think I will be needed." Drew says, closing his eyes. The others in the room stare at him for a few moments, surprised in his reaction.

"Well, if that is your decision, then you'd best get going then Kaido, good luck." The president says, folding his arms across his chest and leaning back in his chair. Kaido nods in agreement and stands up. He opens the door to leave the room and closes it, leaving the others behind. His fists shake as he walks, not looking back at the door. He was nervous.

"I'm supposed to replace Kevin…? That's not even possible." Kaido thinks to himself as he heads down the hallway. "But… as his student, I suppose this would have happened eventually. He _was_ training me and as his student, it is my duty to take over for him when he cannot." He presses a button on the elevator, wanting to go down. The doors open and Kaido walks in. the doors close. He rides the elevator down, lost in thought on what he has now become. "I'm about the same age as Kevin was when he saved the world. If he can do it… then so can I." He reaches the bottom of the elevator shaft and leaves. "Right?" He exits the building and takes off toward the tunnel they used to come down into the underground city. He leaves a white trail of energy as he flies through the rock and finally bursts out over the field.

He could see towards the east the red sky from all the fires and destruction still burning where old Viridian City once was. He takes off towards the dark red skies, ready to fight. He arrives on the shoreline of the former city and waits for the robot to arrive. As he hovers, his body shakes with nervousness. "What the hell is wrong with me?" He thinks. "I've never been like this before… why now?" He sees off in the distance some sort of craft flying across the water towards the shoreline. It looks like a plane… but thin and silver with an engine in the back, rocketing it across the sea. "Maybe… it's because now I don't have anyone to count on if I screw up. I don't have anyone to rely on this time but own self."

The craft flies through the air at breakneck speeds. It reaches Kaido and passes him. Kaido turns to look at the craft as it falls to the ground and transforms itself. Parts that made up the plane gradually shifted to form newer parts, creating the tall, silver robotic armor that was Megatron. His eyes glow red and his teeth are disgustingly yellow. Kaido gulped and readied himself for the fight.

"Fleshling… I am ordering you tell me just exactly where I am. Where?!" Megatron shouts, pointing at Kaido. The monster of a machine stands at least 30 feet tall as it growls at Kaido.

"You'll get nothing out of me, Megatron. You're going back to hell where you belong. I know all about you." Kaido replies coolly.

"Hrrr…" The machine growls, releasing exhaust from his mouth. "If you know who I am, insect, then you know what I can do. You do not want to fight me."

"Hmph, yes I do. I'll destroy you and send you back to hell." Kaido says back to the robot.

"Oh… so unwise." Megatron smirks and then lunges at Kaido. Kaido immediately dodges and flies behind Megatron. He charges up a few yellow energy blasts in his hands and hurls them at the machine. They slam into Megatron's back, causing the giant to stumble forward. "I see." Megatron's hand folds in, transforming into a spiky metallic object. He grabs the hand and pulls it out, revealing his weapon to be a whip.

"Hm, let's go. HRAH!" Kaido bumps his power up to Super Saiyan. A white light flashes for an instant; in which time his hair had spiked up and turned to gold. His eyes change to green and his body is surrounded by a yellow flame aura. Kaido lunges at the behemoth. Megatron swings the whip at Kaido who easily avoids it. He gets right up into Megatron's face and punches him several times, denting in the metal armor each time. As the monster falls, he places his free hand down and catches himself, allowing the beast of metal to send a kick right into Kaido's back. "NGH!"

The boy flies towards the ocean. Megatron leaps into the air and changes back into his airplane mode and rushes out after him. "Why do you fight me, Fleshling?" His voice shouts as he chases down Kaido. Kaido eventually recovers and sees the plane coming at him. At its nose, it charges a blue ball of energy and fires it at Kaido. Kaido dodges and flies out farther to the ocean. Megatron follows.

Elsewhere, the ones left behind were left to watch the fight unfold from a safe distance inside the president's office. They stare intently as they watch Kaido evade all the blasts Megatron was shooting at him. Rachel watches intently, while the others know not what to say. Drew watches the fight however with great interest. "Come on kid, you can do this."

Back at the fight, the two are flying across the ocean at incredible speeds. "Why don't you just go back to Hell, Megatron?! There aren't any people left on this planet for you to kill!" Megatron kicks on his thrusters to full power, pulling ahead of Kaido and into the air.

He transforms back to his robot form and falls down with Kaido still moving forward. He holds his arms out to his sides that transform, letting out metallic sounds as they modify themselves. He slams the arms together and creates a gigantic barrel of a gun pointed straight at Kaido. Kaido's eyes widen at the size of this massive rifle. "Then join them in extinction!" Megatron fires the rifle, shooting out a long blue beam of energy at Kaido. The shot splits the ocean in two as it rockets towards Kaido. Kaido grunts and flies at the shot as fast as he can. Megatron smiles at his feat. Everyone watching the fight is shocked.

"So soon?!" Rachel says in shock. "He can't be dead!" Drew stares at the monitor, remaining perfectly calm.

"Pathetic fleshling… WHAT?!" He sees Kaido flying straight through the energy shot and appear out the other end. He bursts through the energy rifle's barrel, shattering the metallic part. Megatron falls to the ground, landing on a small island. He lands with a thud, sending sand from the small beach into the air. "H-how c-could he?!" With his rifle shattered, his arms were as well. He was just a torso with legs.

"Go back to hell, Megatron! Hmph!" He opens up his body and a yellow sphere of energy surrounds his body. "RAHHH!" In a bright flash of white light, he lets out a large yellow energy beam from his whole body that tears down towards Megatron. It slams into his body, blasting it to pieces along with the island, erupting in a huge atomic explosion, leaving a massive mushroom cloud behind. Kaido looks down at his work and says to himself. "Maybe I _can_ do this."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Alone

Author's Note: It's been a while since we checked in with May and everyone in the DBZ home world… I know, and I am sorry. :P

"So… how are we supposed to find Kevin then?" Brian says to May, not wanting to hear the answer.

"Uh…" May stutters as she looks at the ground. She hadn't gotten that far yet. The massively large Slifer the Sky Dragon was before them all still. Waiting to hear some sort of a response.

_"Though I cannot bring Kevin back to life due to his situation, I do still have a wish that may be granted. …Any ideas?" _The mythical god says to them.

"Is Slifer trying to be sarcastic…?" Christy asks Brian who stares at the dragon a bit surprised.

"What can we wish for in the mean time…?" May asks herself.

"Why don't you just wish back Kevin's homeworld to normal? Remember, Strika destroyed his world as well. Everyone he grew up with died on that Earth, including his family." Brian says to May. May looks back at him, dumbfounded.

"How could I forget about that?!" May questions herself in disbelief. "Slifer, can you restore Kevin's home world to normal? You know, bring it back to the way it was before Strika destroyed everything?" May quickly asks the god.

_"Absolutely. It would be an honor."_ Slifer's eyes glow red as he grants the wish. Within a few moments, he replies. "_Your wish is granted. Though this is not my world, the Dragonballs will scatter across the planet as they always have. Before you go back to our world, I would appreciate it if you were to take me with you. This would help out immensely with the restoring of balance that we desperately need to win this coming crisis. Farewell!!" _And with that, Slifer's body turns into a yellow beam of energy that rockets towards the dark sky that his presence created. In a flash, the seven Dragonballs are seen scattering off into their own directions, bound for the planet's crust somewhere. The sky returns to normal and May looks back at everyone.

"Let's get those Dragonballs." She says confidently.

Everyone nods in agreement. "I'll be the one to locate them." Goku says. "I can get the Dragon Radar and locate them pretty easily. But May, you leave that to us." Goku says as he places a hand on her shoulder. "You've gone through and done so much, you need a rest. I'm sure Dende and Popo can figure something out for you to relax soon enough. That goes for all of you guys from the other world. You need to relax." Goku says as he smiles at them. "Rest assured, we will find those Dragonballs for you guys. But until then, please rest up. You need it, and deserve it."

May nods, taking in a deep breath and exhales. "I guess so…"

"Please, let me show you to your guest rooms. They'll each have a bath and everything you will need to clean yourselves up. Follow me." Popo happily instructs. The crew from Hoenn agrees and they follow the portly man around the Lookout, each one getting their own room. Brian and Christy however requested their own. "And this room is for you, my dear." Popo says as he opens up a door, letting May into her sleeping area.

"Thank you Mr. Popo." She calmly replies.

"You're welcome, dear. Is there anything I can get you?" Popo questions her.

"If there is, I'll let you know."

"Very well then." Popo leaves her. May looks around in her new room. On the far wall, it is outlined with porthole windows that looked out into the endless sky of the Earth. There was of course a bed to sleep on, a desk with mirror, and a separate room that contained the restroom.

May sits down on the bed and rubs the covers gently. She lets out a big sigh, trying to release all the stress she's going through. "You're not dead…?" She says, aiming her voice at the ceiling. "But… a body without a pulse means you ARE dead, I don't care what Slifer says… And then _he_ doesn't even know where your soul is, so we can't wish you back to this world and put you back into your body. But just how are we supposed to find you then?" She runs her fingers through her hair, trying to figure everything out. "And then there's this multiverse thing that you're supposedly bouncing around in… I wonder how that's going. What world's are you seeing? …Are you even trying to come back… what am I saying? Of course he is! Listen to me! I'm acting as if he's always let us down! He's got to be doing everything in his power to be trying to get back home! I hope you're at least enjoying yourself more than we are here…"

"You have GOT to be shitting me!" Kevin says into the mirror as he sees his reflection in the form of Drew. Apparently when Kevin transported into the new world, he took over what appeared to be Drew's body. "Hold on a minute, am I home?" He rushes to the window of the bedroom he was in. He saw a full moon in the sky, illuminating a lush field below.

"Something wrong?" The Flash, Wally West, asks Kevin. The Flash had decided to accompany him along his journey. He felt that if Kevin can somehow travel between the vibration planes of the multiverse, then Kevin was somehow able to connect to the Speed Force, The Flash's source of power. It was because of this that he felt connected to Kevin this way.

"This is… nuts! I'm… I'm in my rival, Drew's body! I… I don't know how but…!" He rushes over to the closet of the room and opens it up. "Wait… I know this world!" He sees he standard uniform, the red and blue one. "I saw this world when I first broke the vibration planes. Here, Drew is the hero that he could have been in my world. That is to say, our roles are reversed here… if you follow me."

"I think I do…" Wally says, scratching the back of his head. Kevin dresses his new body in the traditional attire of the uniform. "Feels good to be wearing these colors again… but this body…" BZZZT! BZZZT! BZZZT! "What's that?" Kevin quickly asks.

"I think it's this guy's cell phone." Wally replies. Using his lightning like speed, he grabs a phone and hands it to Kevin. He looks at the name at who is calling. His eyes widen. He flips it open. "H-Hello? Yeah… no, I was… sleeping. I… no, I think I'm all right. No, really I am. Oh… oh, uhhh… yeah! I'll be right there… Okay… yeah I… I love… love you… t-too." Click. He throws the phone onto the bed. "Oh my god… this is too weird. That was Ashley, Drew's girlfriend."

"I think you're screwed. We gotta get you outta this world and fast. Who knows what you might be doing if you're bouncing around through all these worlds like this. But… it seems like this Drew is alive. I thought you only appeared in dead bodies?" Flash states, holding up his index finger, stating his idea.

"Hmmm… that's true. Maybe it's just like a loss of consciousness? Like you know… maybe the real Drew here is dreaming or something and he won't know what's happened when he wakes up? After all, I'M the one controlling the body and mind right now, right?"

"I guess that makes sense. So what did that call want?"

Kevin releases a sigh. "I'm supposed to meet her somewhere soon. I know this world, so I don't need to hide anything here. But until I switch bodies again, follow along. Just vibrate your molecules so they can't see you. Ready?" Wally nods. Kevin does as well. The two vanish from the room.

A moment later, Kevin, in Drew's body, appears at a water fountain in a park. It couldn't have been later than 2 in the morning. "At least this world is the same setup as mine…" He says to himself.

"Heyyy! Drew!" Kevin turns around to see Ashley, May, and Kevin… this world's Kevin that is, standing behind him. Here, his counterpart wore Drew's blue spandex suit and white gloves and boots.

"Ohh man." He says to himself. "Hey! How ya doin?"

"Idiot! This wasn't the spot!" His multiversal counterpart barks at him. "I sensed your energy and followed you here. God, you can't even get a location right but you can some how manage to save the universe."

"Guess the personalities are reversed too." Kevin thinks to himself. Ashley walks over to him and hugs him. Then, she pulls back slightly and closes her eyes, kissing him. A zillion different situations rush through Kevin's mind. "Oh god… I pray to God that this doesn't count as cheating…!" His face turns red like it always did in these situations.

"Look at him, he still blushes when I kiss him even after all this time!" Ashley says back to May who looked exactly like Kevin's May.

"Gee, I wish someone here had that kind of romance still!" She says, poking her own Kevin in the side. All the counterpart does is grunt.

"Ahem… so are we gonna do this or what?" The counterpart Kevin says quickly.

"I forgot… what is it exactly that we're doing?" Kevin says.

"Silly! It may be the middle of the night, but if we left now we'd make it to Kanto at dawn. We're vacationing there!" Ashley says to him.

"Oh, well okay then. Let's go then! Hop on!" He says to Ashley. She jumps onto his back. Kevin's hair turns golden and eyes to green as he powers up to a Super Saiyan. May does the same with the Kevin counterpart.

"Now Kevin, make sure you don't drop me!" May says to him.

At the exact same time, Kevin and his counterpart say. "Hey now, I could never let that happen." And then it was accompanied by silence. From only a few feet away, Flash looks at Kevin, vibrating his molecule to remain invisible, slapping his forehead in disbelief. He couldn't believe Kevin had slipped up like that.

"What did you just say?" Ashley questions her boyfriend.

"UH…! I um…!" Kevin stammers.

"Yeah… what _did_ you say, Drew?!" Counterpart Kevin says, putting May down. Ashley hops off of Kevin's back and they all back away from him for a moment. "What's going on?"

"Uhhh… um… Uh-oh." WOOSH! Kevin takes off, fleeing the scene.

"No you don't!!" Counterpart Kevin says, transforming into a Super Saiyan and giving chase to the other.

As they leave, May is heard speaking… "Ashley, I SWEAR ON MY LIFE THERE HASN'T BEEN ANYTHING GOING ON!! I SWEAR!!!"

"DREEWWW!" You've got some **explaining to do!!**Don't make me **beat** it out of you!!" Counterpart Kevin screams at his rival as he slowly gains on Kevin.

"Wow, I'm fast in this world." Suddenly, Counterpart Kevin teleports in front of him and backfists Kevin in the jaw, slamming him into the ground beneath them. His aura cuts off as he gets up out of the rubble. "Uhhhn…" He shakes his head. "Could really use that multiverse teleport right about now." Counterpart Kevin lands directly in front of him and kneels down.

"What. Is. Going. On?!" He grabs Kevin by the shirt and puts them face-to-face.

"NOTHING! I slipped up!" BAM! Counterpart Kevin punches him across the face, sending a stream of blood flying out from his mouth.

"You _never_ slip up when it comes to things like that. NEVER!" He picks Kevin up and throws him up against a large boulder, denting in the boy's body into said rock. "Talk!"

"Fine…" Kevin reverts back to normal, letting the blood drip down the side of his cheek. "I'm a traveling person from another world who accidentally takes over other people's bodies, be they dead or asleep, and I accidentally came into this Drew's body and I'm just trying to get home." He explains. Counterpart Kevin looks at him in disbelief. He then clenches his fist. "I didn't think you'd believe it…" He says, as Counterpart Kevin is about to punch him.

"Thishastostop." Flash says, butting into the fight and touching Kevin on the shoulder. "Let's go. I can help you get back to the multiverse and we can try again." Then, both heroes are surrounded by blue lightning. Kevin powers up to Super Saiyan 2 and Flash helps with the lightning as much as he can. Both yell out in pain as they leave the world. The body he resided in, Drew's, slumps down to the ground.

"What… the… hell?" Counterpart Kevin says.

"Oargh… awwwhn! What… what the hell? I got a mega headache now. What's going on?" He opens his eyes to see Counterpart Kevin staring at him in his Super Saiyan form. "Kevin?" He licks his lips. "Blood? What the hell, man?! Why are you beating me up in my sleep!?"

Elsewhere, in the barriers that separated the multiverses. "That was close." Flash says as they look around.

"That hurt is what it did. Damn…" He shakes his head, trying to deal with the pain. "Did you mention or not whether you could do that? Help me leave the dimensions? That power could have been really useful earlier you know?" Kevin begins to argue.

"I… don't… know? That was weird. I may have… but I can't remem-BARRRRGH!" Flash screams out in pain. His body constricts itself. His lightning surrounds him more so than it has in the past.

"Flash! Wally! What's wrong?" Kevin asks him nervously.

"Don't think I'll be helping you out much after that… I can feel… feel myself being pulled back to my world. Kevin, good… good luck! I hope we may meet again! ARRRGH!"

"WALLYYYY!" BOOM! In a burst of light and sound, he is gone, leaving Kevin alone once more.

"Ungh… dammit, I hope this doesn't go on much longer. I really need to get back home."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Barrier Breakdown

Meanwhile, as Kaido and the others had been protecting the Hoenn world, Kaido was on his way back to the underground Viridian City. He is at his Super Saiyan state as he flies across the orange sunset skies of the world as he approaches the hole to the city. He lands on the ground, cutting off his aura when he hits the ground. He takes in a deep breath and brushes his left cheek. It had been scuffed in his last battle and was beginning to feel a little sore. Nonetheless, he shook it off and dove into the tunnel.

Finally, he reached the bottom of the hole and saw before him the grand underground city of New Viridian City. He took to the air and slowly flew back to the headquarters. As he flies, a few people on the ground stop to wave at him, congratulating him on his latest victory. He smiles lightly and waves back. "Amazing." Moments later he appears back in the President's office. Rachel is there to heal him up, as is Drew and Ashley. It was the standard procedure. The President tells him how good of a job he is doing. Drew and Ashley are there just to make sure he doesn't screw up. They are the backups.

"So, you've finished off how many this time?" The President asks Kaido.

"Three of them. Their names were Ridley, a dinosaur like monster, some big red guy with silver bones who went by the name Lord Zed, and this little blue thing that Kevin called a Cell Jr. He was the toughest, but I managed to beat him." Kaido says calmly. He took his new role as Earth's Hero seriously. "Hey um, why isn't Dr. Silpheed here this time?" Kaido asks.

"He is out with Bennet at the moment getting a little closer to the Hell Hate…" The President says.

"He's what?!" Kaido asks. Drew and Ashley look at the President in shock. Rachel just stares blankly at the President.

"Do you really think that that's a good idea, Mr. President?" Ashley says. "I mean… what if someone or thing bursts out while they're looking at it? They'll be killed!"

"No, Bennet has it under control. He has an inter-dimensional barrier set up. Somehow, he has the ability to create a zone outside of this world that is totally invisible to anyone else but the people within it." The President tells them as he places his hands on his armrests, tightening his grip at the last second.

"Still… I dunno…" Rachel says.

"He'll be fine." Drew states, looking away from everyone with his arms folded. "I'm sure they'll be alright. And if anything happens to them, we'll be ready for the attack." Ashley smiles and agrees with him.

Kaido does as well. "That's right." No doubt, we'll be ready for them.

Elsewhere, Bennet and Silpheed are examining the Hell Gate. A blackish red aura is slowly emitting itself around the gate. Where the gate's latch is, there is a slight crack, leaking out the aura. "That must be how all these evil beings are escaping from hell." Bennet says to Silpheed.

Silpheed just raises an eyebrow. "You think? The real question is _why_ is it escaping?" He continues to examine the gates, hoping to find something new.

"So uh, what should we be looking for?"

"Anything suspicious."

"…We're in front of a giant gate to Hell on Earth. How is that not suspicious enough?" Bennet says.

"Let's move over to the pictures on the walls. Kevin said that they told the story as to how they sealed whatever is in there." The two move to the end of the cave. Bennet turns his white aura on, illuminating the cavern walls. They stare at the first picture and see strange marking on the bottom. It shows a gigantic blue monster with horns and red eyes seemingly terrorizing a large group of people. The monster appears in the background with his hands over the people who are seemingly running about. "Aw! The hieroglyphs! They're the same on the Tablets we found in Mt. Fuhmnihotie! Are these more slabs or… something totally different?"

"Well they're on the complete opposite side of the continent of Mt. Fuhmnihotie, so I'm guessing they're new. What do the symbols say?" Bennet curiously asks.

"He is a terror to the universe." Silpheed reads off from the paintings. "His powers are more than a nightmare. His desires are even blacker; nothing but terrorism and death."

They move onto the next picture. It depicts the Gates of Hell and the blue monster walking away from them. Behind him are much smaller black creatures following the monster. "When the balance was disrupted, he gained power. Enough power to free himself from his home and when he did, he brought along his devilish minions."

The next painting depicts 3 large creatures in a black space. Above them is a yellow light, beaming down to each monster. Below the monsters is a single white point of light. "At the dawn of time, each beast was given its own domain to safeguard." Silpheed suddenly stops reading. "Those monsters are the 3 gods! Slifer the Sky Dragon, the Winged Dragon of Ra, and Obelisk the Tormen…tor. Dear God… Is _that_ what's behind those gates? Obelisk the Tormentor?" He continues to read on, "Obelisk the Tormentor was the guardian of Hell, The Winged Dragon of Ra to guard Heaven, and Slifer the Sky Dragon to guard the Earth."

They move to the next painting. This one shows Slifer the Sky Dragon and Ra appearing before Obelisk. They appear to be fighting. "He ruled Earth and extended his power from Hell, creating Earth a Hell as well. However, fate was not on their sides. Obelisk eventually won the fight, strengthening his hold even further on our depleted life."

He moves to the next painting. This one shows a very familiar figure standing before the seemingly over powering Obelisk. He glowed with a yellow flame around his body. "Look! This one has a Super Saiyan before Obelisk!" Bennet exclaims. "It must be Kevin!"

"No, these painting are obviously here before even the Fuhmnihotie tablets. That… that must be Luster fighting Obelisk all those years ago!"

"Luster? You mean the first Super Saiyan… ever? The guy Kevin fought up in space?" Bennet asks with a frightened look on his face. Silpheed nods as he reads the text. "Wow.

"And then the Gods gave us a warrior. A warrior of power, strength, resilience, honor, and leadership. A Saiyan." He stops reading. "Definitely has to be Luster. His Super Saiyan hair is the same." He continues where he left off. "The Legendary Hero whom we dubbed a Saiyan was Ra and Slifer's gift to us. How fitting they felt it that a mortal defeat a God."

They look at the final tablet. This tablet shows people pushing back Obelisk into the Gates of Hell and the lock ready to be shut. Above and behind them is the Legendary Hero turned to the side with his arm out, as if he were pressing back the monster. Also, behind the Legendary Hero himself is a small depiction of Ra, roaring as Obelisk is pushed back into Hell. Silpheed reads, "And so with all of our might, the Hero, the people, and even the gods themselves were able to press back the terror that had once ruled the world. Praise the Saiyan, the super hero, the Super Saiyan. Praise the one soul who gave us everything to live. Praise the single man who worked so very hard for billions to live." Silpheed stops as he takes in a deep breath.

"So… you think this is another prophecy?" Bennet asks him.

"No, this is a direct historical reference as to what happened. Whoever painted these things witnessed them all firsthand. This is a staple in the history of this world. …Incredible." He says with a large smile on his face. BOOOM! "What was that?!" Silpheed shouts as he jumps back in fear.

"I… don't know. It came from over… there?" The two look over at the Gates of Hell. BOOM! The gates rattle as if something were ramming up against it. The metal frames bow out from the force and then settle back. It looked almost like a heartbeat due to the way it bulged in and out. "…Why do I have a feeling that that isn't good?" Bennet stammers out.

"Dear god… they're… they're going to break open the Gates of Hell. Everything that has ever been evil and dead is about to break free!! We've got to warn everyone, NOW!" Silpheed barks at Bennet. Bennet snaps his head a quick yes, grabbing Silpheed and the two teleport out of the massive chamber.

BRAKOOM! Just in time too. The gates burst open, releasing hundreds upon thousands of black ghost like creatures. Behind them all as the little devils fly out are a pair of blood red eyes that open up and continue to look out into the new world before them.

"**Ohhhohoho, for so long I have been captive in this Hell… Seeing the same place for billions of years loses its taste so quickly… I now have an entire UNIVERSE to conquer! NO! The entire MULTIVERSE!!"**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Armageddon

"We're finally back!" Silpheed exclaims as he and Bennet appear in the lobby of the new headquarters. "We have to tell everyone. We need all our fighters! ALL!" He says, as he takes off down the hallway in a mad dash. No faster has a man as old as he ever moved so quickly. This wasn't an emergency. A word like that is an understatement. This was top priority. No matter what happened here, this information had to get to the proper people. Any action he takes is justified, period. To Silpheed, everything seemed a blur as he rushed down the hallway towards the President's office. He blasted the door open, sweat pouring down his face and his heart thumping… hard, too hard. "CHALMERS! We have an emergency! Call everyone to hear, NOW!" He spits out at the President.

"Dr. Silpheed, what's going on?!" He says as he presses a button on his desk which alerts everyone who needs to come to the situation room.

"I… hoo… There's something… something huge! The gates… the… the Gates of Hell have… have been opened!! Every evil thing ever k-killed has been freed from hell! All our p-past enemies! ALL and MORE! Please! Please… ooarnh…" His eyelids close and he body gives out from underneath itself.

President Chalmers looks at the scientist wide eyed. "WE NEED A DOCTOR IN HERE!" He kneels down beside Silpheed and picks him up. Hardly even a second later, Kaido, Drew and the rest of the crew arrive in the office.

"Oh my god!" Rachel shrieks. "What happened?!"

"Where's that DAMN DOCTOR?!" The President screams. Moments later, the medical team rushes in and picks up Silpheed. They take him down to the infirmary, along with everyone else. Silpheed is taken into the emergency room, not allowing anyone lese inside. It is quiet as everyone waits for the President to speak.

"So what just happened?" Drew calmly asks.

"The doctor just had a damn heart attack, that's what!" Everyone's eyes widen in fear. Silpheed is the heart of technology for the entire country and the man who Kevin and May first helped them on their journey together. If only those two knew what was happening…

"Why?" Drew asks as he approaches the President.

"I don't know. Bennet was with him. What the hell happened between you two? Something about the Gates of Hell being broken?" president Chalmers says as sweat beads down his head.

"That's correct. When we were investigating that cave, we found these old painting from what looked like the dawn of man. While we were looking at them, we saw the Gates of Hell themselves and this energy seeping out. That's how you've had to keep fighting and sending back those dead guys, Kaido." Kaido nods in understanding.

"Well what the hell did the things say?" Drew asks as he is slowly being irritated. Why was the answer being so difficult to reach?

"As we looked at the paintings, they showed how Luster first dealt with a similar crisis we are facing." Bennet states.

"Luster?" Kaido says. "Wait a minute, that guy was that old?"

"He was. Until Kevin killed him that is. But that is beside the point. That stuff was a huge discovery. What I am about to tell you is going to change the world more so than it already is. The Gates of Hell began releasing these loud booming noises. We figured out it was the gate and Silpheed was over run by fear as he explained what was going on." Bennet begins to shake as he talks. "And… and…"

"What?! What the hell happened down there?!" Drew barks at him. Nobody told Drew off this time. This time, his frustration was justified.

"The Gates of Hell were broken open by all the demons and evil people or things or whatever they are. They're headed for the surface where I'm guessing they'll try to do what the tried billions of years ago, to take over the universe." Bennet says as he winces in pain from having to say this. In an instant, Kaido immediately powers up to Super Saiyan. His hair turns gold and spikes up while his eyes turn to green. His body surrounds himself with the all too familiar yellow aura as he feels every fiber of his being fill with strength.

"I'll stop them." Kaido says with confidence, holding his fist up, trying to imitate Kevin.

"Not by yourself you can't." Bennet says as he too stands ready to fight.

"Well you can't defeat these guys without the strongest fighter here." Drew says as a smirk crosses his face. He holds his arms out to his side and powers up to Super Saiyan. "It's a perfect chance to truly test the limits of my strength." He powers up more, giving out a gust of wind and a bright white light, spiking his hair up even more and creating small blue lightning sparks around his body. "Let's go." In an instant, everyone teleports out of sight.

"Do… do you think they'll need us?" Rachel asks.

Up out on the surface of the planet, all three fighters are floating in the air, waiting for the evil to arrive. To the right, they see a bright blue light flying towards them. "This is it, everybody get ready!?" Kaido says as he looks back at Drew and Bennet who were behind him. Drew nods with confidence and Bennet cracks his knuckles. They look back at the blue point of light as it approaches them. Then, all at once, a figure bursts forth from it and appears before them all.

"I sensed you guys all gathering together and that only could mean one thing; you need help." Van says as he casually salutes all three of the other fighters.

"Van! It's good to see you." Kaido says as he holds out his hand for a shake. "How's the rescue effort going?"

"A rescue effort can always be going better. We can always be finding more people, never enough of that. But this planet has been ravaged, and it's tough finding people, but it's always worth it. So what's going on here?" Van says as he hovers in the air with the rest of the fighters.

"A lot. Silpheed just had a heart attack and is in the E.R. But the main reason is…" He begins to explain as the sky over the horizon begins to turn black with small pockets of light filtering through. "Oh…"

"Hm?" Van turns around to see the army of demons coming at him. "Well that explains a lot for me then. Talk to me about the specifics during the fight. Let's go." With that, Kaido, Drew, Bennet, and Van all fly off towards the army. Drew flanks off to the left and charges a yellow shot of energy over his head.

"Haaahhh… TYAH!" He hurls the bomb into the army. The yellow point of light rushes out to the army of demons and disappears into the thick of them. In what seemed like only a dim burst of light, back in the army, hundreds and thousands of small black demons had been vaporized. But as far as everyone else could tell, it hardly did anything. More in a matter of moments soon replaced the dead demons.

"Let's get a look at these suckers." Kaido says as he rushes headlong towards the army. As he approaches, in a blur, he flies into them, knocking several of them away from his body. Pulling his fist back, he lets it fly into one of the bodies. In an instant, he gains a complete perspective on these things. They were rectangular looking demons that were no bigger than a human torso. They had simple pointy sticks for legs that seemed to lack knees. Their arms were the same way, lacking elbows and were nothing but pointy needle like appendages. They lacked a neck, placing their face at the top of their rectangular body. They had bright white fangs for teeth. No molars or anything, and their eyes burned a red flame. On their backs, they all had triangular wings that spread out behind them like demon wings. "They look… stupid." Kaido says as the demon drops out of the sky and turns to ash. "And weak. This'll be easy. Hm?" He looks above himself through the thick of demons to find Van being covered in the small creatures. Kaido dodges a few demons that fly at him and he shoots a minuscule power level amount of energy blasts from his hands. They slam into the demon's backs and explode, along with the demons themselves.

"RAAAAHH!" Van suddenly yells out from the sphere of demons. He body releases a large blue energy shield that expanded out in a sphere from his entire body, turning any and all demons in its wake to ash. "Now, what were you saying?" He dashes down to Kaido. They appear back to back and just keep hurling punches and kicks at any and all of the demons coming at them.

"Well, all of these things are quite frankly, from hell. Whoa!" One of the demons shoots a red laser beam from his eyes. Kaido dodges left, just in time, with barely enough room. The heat from the beam singes the top of his right shoulder of his uniform.

"Okay, they can shoot high powered lasers, cool. Anyways…" Kaido says as he begins to throw flurries of energy blasts into the never-ending army. "When Silpheed and Bennet were down in the caverns checking out those caves Kevin found a few years ago, they found paintings on the walls; paintings that showed Luster, of all people, fighting Obelisk. He explained this all to us on our way up to the surface. But, just as they finished reading the paintings and their writings, the Gates of Hell broke open, releasing all the most evil people to have ever existed into our world." He looks over his head and sees a demon coming down towards him. Kaido flips up and kicks it back up into the air.

His flip takes him over Van's shoulder, whom turns around and kicks another demon in the head, turning it to ash just as all the others have been doing. The two fighter's grab each other with their left hand and pull each other, flinging themselves at more demons coming their way. "Hm, I see. And these things are the demons then? Fantastic." Van says as he does a few flips backwards as he dodges some laser beams shot at him from some demons.

"How long do you think this will take?" Kiado says.

"Dunno. If it's everything evil that has died… I'd say a while. They obviously show no signs of slowing down." Van says as he grabs two of the small demons and crashes them into one another with his hands. "It's just the four of us against this massive army. We've got quality over quantity, but some quantity _could_ help." Van says as he blasts another demon through the center of its body with a yellow energy burst.

"Quantity eh?" Bennet says as he too blasts his way towards Van and Kaido. "I can do that. Multi-Form!" He crosses his arms at the wrists and holds them in front of his face. He hunches down slightly and assumes a horse stance with his legs. His body becomes hazy and separates into two more fighters, then those two separate, and so on and so forth until a whole army of Bennets are there.

"THAT is what I'm talking about!" Kaido says with a smile. The demons see the numbers and hesitate with the assault, but only for a second. They charge at all of the Bennets, who just charge right at them. One of them appears before Van and Kaido. "With these numbers against there, I can hold them off for a good while. You guys need to figure out how we can stop thi-ARGH!" A sudden skinny beam of purple energy flies into the chest of the Bennet clone.

"BENNET!" Kaido screams as he rushes to the Bennet that was falling to the sky.

"The hell was that?!" Van shouts as he tries to see through the thick black sky of demons and Bennets.

"Bennet! Bennet!" Kaido finally catches the falling clone and lands on the ground.

"Don't… don't worry. I'm not the real Bennet. But when one of these clones die, I permanently lose some of my power if I refuse them all into one being until I'm healed. It's… bluagh!" He vomits up blood which lands on Kaido's pant leg.

"Don't worry. Just focus on the demons. Van, Drew, and I will focus on whatever it was that got you." Kaido says to the clone.

"Good… uhn." The clone closes his eyes and his figure turns hazy and eventually disappears from sight. Kaido looks up into the sky.

"There you are." He says as he bolts up into the air, leaving behind a yellow energy trail as he flies. He flies through the demons, ramming them and burning them away with his aura and body. He finally reaches an area above the demons and find the thing that just shot the clone. "But you look just like…!"

"Well now, it seems my aim is as good as ever… HAHAHA!"

"Hm? Another Super Saiyan?" Another voice says as it hovers up behind Kaido. "I'm not sure I know who you are, but you're wearing Goku's uniform which must make you somehow related to him!"

"Shyaaaagh…" Another beastly voice says. Kaido looks at the characters in shock. Van and Drew are able to fight their way to the area where the four fighters were.

"Kaido! What's going on, who are these people?!" Drew barks.

"These… they're… Kevin told me all about these guys and they are BAD to the core. It's Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – 3 Evil Tyrants

"They look like idiots to me…" Drew says as his aura crackles and burns around him.

"No, this is going to be tough." Kaido says as he readies himself.

"So, the one in Goku's uniform knows who we are?" Cell says. "I'd like to know how?"

"You're in an alternate world. One of our friends told me all about you guys and what you can do. I'll tell you right now, it won't be easy to get through us." Kaido say defiantly towards the three villains.

"Ooogeegeegeegeegee!" Majin Buu chants as he pounds his chest.

"Why'd we have to get the Kid Buu version… the strongest of them all? He's the toughest…" Kaido says as his eyes stay locked on him.

"Well boys, pick a dance partner. I've got mine!" Drew says as he charges in at Buu. He drives his knee hard into Buu's face, sending the pink monster flying backwards with Drew giving chase to him. Cell holds his hands out towards Van, taunting him, daring him to attack.

"Come on." The green devil dares.

"Heh, you've no idea what you're in for." Van says with a smirk.

"Insolent man." And with that, the two fighters vanish.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Frieza." Kaido says, pointing a finger at the alien.

"Hmm, I'm thinking about how I am going to kill you. Give me a moment." Frieza says as he closes his eyes and smiles. "Excellent."

"Don't be stupid, alien. I know all about you and your limits. I'm a Super Saiyan, remember? The thing that is far stronger than you could ever hope to be? Ring any bells?" Kaido turns his yellow aura on, allowing it to flare around his body, trying to scare Frieza.

"But being dead for so long has allowed me time to refine my skills. I had always dreamed of fighting Goku again and taking my revenge. You think that after all this time a Super Saiyan is all that is needed to destroy me? Stupid boy!" Frieza says as he clenches his fist. "Let's go!" Kaido blurs out of sight and appears right in Frieza's face. He holds an energy blast right into the aliens stomach and lets it fly. "AAAGH!" The alien screams as the blast is released upon his body. It pushes him down through the heavily clouded demon war zone and into the ground. As he falls, he takes out several dozen demons. Plus with Kaido chasing after him, he knocks out a few more as well. Kaido lands, looking for where he may have gone.

"I've changed quite a bit from what you may know of, SAIYAN!" He appears below Kaido and grabs him by the leg. Frieza takes off towards a mountain range in the distance, dragging Kaido as he moves; allowing the Super Saiyan to bounce off the ground while hitting rocks or whatever else was in the way. Finally, they arrive at the range and Frieza hurls the young Super Saiyan into the mountain wall. "SURIAH!" A pink sphere of energy surrounds his body as he flies at Kaido who is embedded in the mountain wall, slamming into him and pushing the boy through the mountain itself.

"That's enough!" Kaido shouts as he appears out the other side of the mountain with Frieza still pushing back his body. He clasps his hands together and bashes them down onto Frieza's back, sending the alien crashing into the ground.

Elsewhere, dozens of explosions appear high in the sky. These two fighters are over the ocean. With each shockwave, it dents in the salt water below them. Finally, the two fighters appear, slamming their fists together, releasing another shockwave on impact. The two's arms shake as they fight for supremacy. "You're as good as I've heard." Van says to Cell with a smirk.

"How nice." The two blast apart and stare at one another, neither out of breath or anything. "Strange though for me to known by someone whom I've never met. Who are you?" Cell asks Van, crossing his arms.

"Just a really strong fighter. My name is Van, for your information." He says confidently.

"Van, hm, so you'll be the first of my victims to die today." Cell says as he chuckles to himself.

"Oh, I doubt it." Van says as he assumes a fighting stance in the air. "I know what you're capable of, Cell, and honestly I think this should be fun. But the end result will be the same. You will lose." He says with a smile.

"Grrr, you think so, human?" Cell says as he scrunches his face in anger. "Heh, fine then. Believe what you want to."

"You said the same thing to Gohan and who ended up winning the fight?" Van says with a smirk. That did it. That little comment struck a nerve with Cell. Cell vanishes after a second or two passed after Van's word. He appears with a fist in Van's back with the two plummeting towards the ocean. Just before the two hit the water, Cell sets off an explosion in the hand that he had plastered to Van's back. A burst of black smoke flies out from the explosion. Cell flies out with a smirk as he looks down at his work.

"Huh, that was easy enough." He says. But without notice, suddenly, a dozen yellow energy blasts fly out from the black smoke. Cell looks down as he prepares himself to slap away the blasts. The blasts bow outward and then zero in on his body. As they do this, Van bursts from the smoke, charging up at Cell with a fist aimed straight at Cell's face. Everything hits at once, creating another large explosion. Cell's body falls from the cloud. Van gives chase to it as he turns his blue aura on. He punches down onto Cell's body, which teleports behind Van at sends a kick at Van's head. Van rolls over and holds his arm up, blocking the kick. In an instant, the two vanish once more. All the average person would see would be the blurs of both characters flying about trying to defeat the other.

"RAAAAGH!" Drew shouts as he butts heads with Majin Buu. The two have each others' hands clasped over one another.

"GYAHHH!" BOOM! A light flashes as the two butt heads once more. The two struggle for supremacy as they struggle with their opponent's power.

"Grrrgh..! HAAAA!" Drew's aura kicks on. His blue electrical sparks burst into full gear. Buu chuckles at Drew as his opponents power up. Drew grips down harder onto Buu's arms. Buu looks at it, confused at what's going on. "HAAAAAA—YAH!" Drew spreads his arms apart, ripping off both of Buu's arms.

"HYAAAGH!! OAAAARGH!" The maniacal Buu screams out in pain.

"Ha! I bet _that_ didn't feel too good, did it, monster?" Drew says. Buu looks at him and smiles his classic evil smile. Buu's eyes widen as he controls his ripped off arms that wrap around Drew. "Nkk!" Drew chokes out as the arms completely surround his body.

"Heeheehee!" Buu says with joy. "KRAH!" Two more replacement arms shoots out from his shoulder.

"What?! I didn't know you could do that." Drew says to Buu. Buu flies at Drew and hits him with a knee strike through Buu's wrapping in the stomach. "Awk!" Buu reaches over by extending his arms and grabs Drew by the head. As soon as he latches on, he retracts his arms, pulling Drew towards himself, smashing his own head right into Drew's. A blood mark opens up on his head as blood drips down to his nose. "Nkk! Well that's ENOUGH OF THIIIS!" Veins bulge out all over Drew's body as he powers up even more. A shockwave flies out, blasting Majin Buu back a good 50 feet. In a bright flash of light and a loud booming noise, Drew bursts free from the hold with an energy sphere surrounding his body. "HLAHHHHHH!" He screams as the sphere gets bigger and bigger. Buu flinches slightly as the wall of energy approaches him. It slams into his body, enveloping it and vaporizing it. Drew finally stops screaming and the explosion wave dies out. He looks back at his handiwork. All he sees is floating pink debris. "Heheh, not so tough without a body now, are you?" Drew asks as he takes in his victory. "Hm?"

The pink debris begin to shake. They circle all around one area and then converge onto a single point. They fuse together and in a matter of moments, Majin Buu is back to what he normally looked like. "GEEEHEHEHE!" Buu laughs out loud as he stares down Drew.

"Ahhh, so, he can regenerate himself. Well then, this should definitely be a good fight then. Come on monster, I want you to fight me!" He says, beckoning Majin Buu.

"Heehee…" Buu says as he shakes his head no. "Me, Buu, kill you…" Buu says as he punches his own fist.

"Uhn?" Drew says, turning his face to concern as he senses Buu's power rising. "What are you going to do?"

"Heeeee!" He holds his hand to the sky and charges a pink ball of energy.

"Uh-oh…"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Chi and a Girl Named June Pt. I

"So, you were considered the strongest in the universe." Kaido says as he wipes the blood from his lip. "AND you've killed countless people in your lifetime and even coming out of hell, you're still persistent." He says as he cups his arms behind his back. His aura kicks on as he charges a blue energy beam in his hands. "So let me ask you. Have you ever heard the saying, 'What goes around comes around'?"

"Stupid monkey!" A very beaten and battered Frieza says back. "You're just like all the rest! You don't realize how much power I still have left to fight you with!" Frieza says through his teeth, which were stained with his blood.

"Eheh, right. Let me tell you, from what I can see, you definitely look like you have a lot of extra power stored up in you." Kaido says as he rolls his eyes and talks sarcastically.

"Grrr… Hrrr… RYAHHHH!" Frieza screams out in frustration.

"Right, scream all you want. I'll still win." Kaido says as he adds the finishing touches to his Kamehameha.

"Witness my TRUE power!" BOOM! Suddenly his muscles bulge out with new power.

"I can do that too you know. But I'll test that new body of yours though. KamehameHA!" He hurls his arms forward, releasing a shockwave behind his body and a blue energy beam forward.

"TYAHHH!" Frieza backhands the beam of energy, curving it off into the distance. The beam slams into the ground and creates a large explosion, hurling rocks and dust into the air in the distance.

"Almost impressive. But… not enough. Let's see how you'll be when you face an Ascended Super Saiyan! HURAAHHH!!!" He shouts out as a shockwave flies out from his body. Frieza's eyes widen as the wave knocks him back a few feet. He looks back at Kaido to see his muscles bulged out. His shoulders were much broader and his hair was much more spiky than before. Rather than a flame of an energy aura, it had now changed to a raging torrent around his body. "As it has been in the past, your defeat will be met at the hands of yet another Hero! HRAHHHH." He powers up some more at his speech, inspiring himself to do better. "Goku was that other world's hero, Kevin is our adopted hero here and in his own world as well. With his unfortunate death, I'M the one he was training to one-day take his place and that is _exactly_ what I'm going to do! I am the Hero!" He lunges at Frieza, striking him hard across the face.

"AHHHHHGH!" Kevin screams as he travels through the multiverse. "Nngh… WHY does this have to hurt so much?!" Parallel worlds blur past his face as he searches for his home. His friends. His love. Hope that everything was all right. All these things went through his mind as he drifted through the multiverse. "Hm? What's this? I sense a strong connection here. YES! I'll go there next! I got a good feeling about it!" He says with a smile. His blue lightning surrounds his body completely as he shoots off through the infinite worlds. He quickly approaches a new Earth. In an instant, he solidifies into lightning and wraps around the world, trying to find this world's version of himself.

It is nighttime. An old man looks up into the dark sky, which has suddenly been disrupted by a streak of blue lightning. The old man wears a yellow robe with an orange wrap around his shoulder. His head was completely bald. "I sense something… someone is in that lightning!" He holds his hands out, embracing the energy. "My, such power! This could be dangerous if left out of control." Sweat begins to drip down his forehead as he concentrates on the lightning. In a quick downward swooping motion, the lightning shoots towards the ground. The old man claps his hands, causing the lightning to stay in one spot, acting as a spiky blob of blue electricity. "He needs a form. Strange, hm." He holds his arms out once more and concentrates. Slowly, the lightning blob begins to form limbs, a torso, and a head. Then, in a flash of light, Kevin's entire body appears, powered down from Super Saiyan 2. His hair and eyes revert back to normal as he looks around at his surroundings.

"Wow... this place looks a lot like Mt. Paozu from Dragonball. Hey… wait a second, my body! Aha! It's back!" He pounds his chest, hard, making a thumping noise with each strike. "I don't know how, but it's back. Am I back in Hoenn?" no… there's nothing that looks like Mt. Poazu in Hoenn. Hm. Eh?" He turns around to see the old man, staring at him very curiously. He blinks twice, staring at Kevin.

"Well now, that's something you don't see everyday. A boy coming out from a bolt of lightning!" He says aloud. "What's your name, stranger?"

"Me? Oh um, my name's Kevin. Did… did you have something to do with this by chance?" He asks the old man.

The old man walks up to him, examining him. "My name is Chi, and yes, I did help you get your body." He steps around behind Kevin and sees the symbol on his uniform. "That's strange. How did you get that symbol on your clothing?" He asks.

"How did you do that…? Oh, the symbol? It means 'Go', which translates to Guardian. You know it?" Kevin asks the old man who continues to walk circles around him.

"Mm-hm. That's a warriors symbol. Well maybe not warrior, more like a Hero's symbol." The old man was short compared to Kevin, coming up only to about his stomach. He holds a finger out and pokes Kevin's bicep. "Incredible. You must have gone through some incredible training to get that level of power. Your powers rival even a… a Saiyan I'd say." The old man says as he looks up and down at him.

"I… am a Saiyan. Just who are you?" Kevin says curiously. "And how did I get my body back? I've been through some weird stuff, but this is up there."

"Ah, I see. Well like I said, my name is Chi. I have that name because I am a complete master when it comes to biological energy. For example…" He holds his hand out, creating a yellow energy blast into a perfect sphere. "Like this. Of course, I have other techniques. Like your body, I condensed your energy down to its raw form, then, using the surrounding materials like oxygen and everything else on the planet, I created you a new body by blending them together, perfectly. I added the Saiyan part to you just to prove a theory and it looks like I was right."

"Wow, that's amazing. Where um… where am I?" Kevin asks him.

"You're on Earth of course. But to be more specific, you're at my mountain home. Mt. Paozu, you mentioned before, how did you know this was the name of this place?" Chi asks him.

"Uh… call it a hunch let's say." Kevin replies back.

"Hm, I see." He turns around walks over to a large boulder in the ground. "Come, sit. You've much to tell me." He says with a smile. "You're obviously not from around here, or this universe for that matter. There was a slight complication when I assembled your body. Don't know exactly what it was, but something was just different." Kevin looks at him concerned. "Come now Kevin, I'm an old man, I don't bite. Explain to me what's been going on."

"He seems trustworthy." He thinks to himself. "But I wonder what…"

"What I'm getting at?" Kevin jumps back in shock. "Wondering how I just read your mind huh?" Kevin nods his head. "Easy, your brain operates off of neurons, electrical pulses. Electricity is energy, and energy is what I'm the best at, ever. I sensed each specific neuron that each of your thoughts makes and I read them. It's that easy." Chi continues to say with a smile.

"Wow." Kevin says as he chuckles. "That's really astounding!" He walks over to the rock and sits down. "Well, I'm from this other universe. Apparently, there is a multiverse of infinite proportions out there with its own versions of you and I throughout them. I guess we're all connected spiritually somehow rather than physically. But anyways, I had to save my world from this Matter-Cannon. It combined positive matter and anti-matter that were going to be used to erase all of the multiverse and have it be started over. Well I stopped that machine, forced back the stuff into the cannon and while moving at faster than light speeds, whatever the cannon used for ammo somehow zapped me and I am now currently jumping around all over the multiverse. After everything I've gone through, I just want to go home and see my friends and family." Kevin explains.

"Hm, I see. That _is_ a predicament you have there." Chi responds.

"No kidding. I can't even begin to say how many different worlds I've seen. I wouldn't know where to begin, hehehe." He says nervously as he scratches the back of his head with a smile.

"Well, I'm guessing that lightning has something to do with it, right?" Chi asks.

"It's actually a side effect my body creates when I'm at a certain power level. Blue bolts of electricity surround my body as well as a golden aura. My hair changes to gold and my eyes to green. It's actually kinda cool, heh." Kevin says.

"Ohhh, you're a Super Saiyan then. I see. I see." Chi replies. He looks at the ground and thinks.

"You know about _Super_ Saiyans?"

"Mm-hm." He nods. "You guys are incredibly powerful. You can do a lot of good with power like that. But you can also do a lot of bad."

"I use my powers to help people. People view me as a hero in my world. I find it flattering, but I don't mind it. With my powers, I think it's my responsibility to try to help those people who don't. If I didn't and just used them for myself, that'd just be selfish and the only person who'd care about me would be… me." Kevin says with a laugh.

"For someone so young, you're very wise." Chi says with a smile. "It's been many years since I've heard such inspirational words you know. You're a good man, Kevin, probably one of the best. I want to help you get back to your loved ones. From what I could tell with that lightning, I'd say you don't have complete control over your powers yet, right?" Chi asks him calmly.

"No… not yet. I don't think I ever will, it's difficult." Kevin replies.

"I understand. The Super Saiyan forms alter your personality and your judgment. I take it you're not as merciful in the Super Saiyan 2 form than the first one, right?"

"Ummm…" He flashes back in his mind to his fight with Drew and how he won. Then to the time he beat Strika around in his lab. "You got me there. It does alter my personality a little."

"It's okay. It's natural. Don't worry about it. But, for now, I'll help you get back to your world. If you can't control everything your powers have, I will try my best to let you have control over certain aspects of it." Chi says as he pats Kevin on the shoulder. "We'll get you home."

"But the lightning takes over and transports me randomly. I don't know if we'll have the time." The Super Saiyan replies back to him.

"Not anymore. That lightning and whatever is going on will not bother you again until you tap into its full force in Super Saiyan 2. Until then, you are safe here."

"Grandpaaa!" A voice shouts out. Both of the men look over their shoulders at the direction the voice came from. It sounded like a girl. "Grandpa where are you?" The girl says again.

"Over here June." Chi says back. Chi looks at Kevin with a smile. "That's my granddaughter June. Hm, she's about your age…" Chi begins to imply.

"Hm?" He double takes a look at Chi and then back at the source of the voice. June appears over a hill behind them and approaches them. "Wwwwhoa." Kevin says. She carries with her a lantern that cast what looked like sunlight but it wasn't a flashlight. It illuminated her, giving off every detail she had. She was a pretty girl, to say the least. She had a slender build and straight blonde hair that went slightly past her shoulders. Some of the blonde hair was swept to the side across her forehead. She head stunningly beautiful blue eyes. She wore a pair of blue jeans that fit her snuggly and a brown and white horizontal striped hoodie. Upon her head was a small brown knitted cap.

"Grandpa, what're you… doing…?" She asks as she sees Kevin. He stands up quickly and nervously. Chi stands up next to him and pats Kevin's arm.

"June, this is Kevin. He's going to be our guest for a while. He isn't from around here, so you may have to show him around a little." Chi says with a smile.

"H-Hi…" Kevin nervously says.

She mouths the next word. "Wow…" The next one, she actually speaks but softly, and nervously. "Hi."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Chi and a Girl Named June Pt II

"Hi…" June says to Kevin shyly. In her head, she thinks to herself. "Wow… he's cute. Really… cute."

Kevin stands up as he sees her. He too has little to say but "Hi." Chi just smiles as he looks at the two of them.

"Like I said, this is Kevin. He'll be my new student. Also, he'll be living with us at the house with us." Chi says to his granddaughter. June takes a tiny step back. "He's a good guy, June. One of the best, I assure you." June gulps in nervousness. "Come now, let's go back to the house. Since you say you've come from a different universe and have been traveling the multiverse, I doubt you've had anything to eat in far too long." Chi says with yet another smile.

"Um, o-okay." Kevin says as he and Chi walk over to June. She stood at just an inch or two under his height as they both sized each other up. The light totally illuminates Kevin now, allowing June to get a full view of him.

"Oh my god… he is an angel of a man." June says in her head as she admires Kevin's toned and strong body. When he approaches her, all she gets out is a slight giggle. Kevin looks at her, and their eyes meet. In an instant, they both immediately look away from one another. They walk down the hillside toward a house that was adjacent to a pond. On the other side of the pond was a small hay shed. The moon glistened off of the pond as they approached the house. Eventually, they enter the house and sit down at the table. Kevin looks around at the quaint house, observing everything about it.

"It'll just be a moment as I prepare the food. Any preference Kevin?" Chi asks him.

"Uhh… hoo, do you know what roast beef is?" He asks the monk.

"Haha, yes I do. It'll be ready in just a bit." He smiles and heads into the kitchen. For a few moments, the two say nothing to each other until June finally opens the conversation.

"So… Grandpa said you're from another world? Um… what exactly does that mean? You _look_ like a normal person." She says as she puts her elbows on the table and clasps her hands together, resting her chin atop her hands.

"Eheh, well it's really complicated to explain but, far as I can figure, the universe exists on different vibration planes. That's to say, everything in this universe is vibrating at a certain speed. All the others are at their own speed, so we can't see them. I'm from one of those alternate worlds, just trying to get back home. I saved my world from a big bad guy trying to destroy all the universes so he could start over things from his way. But, luckily I stopped him. However, as a side effect, I got thrown through the multiverse." Kevin explains.

"Wow, that _is_ definitely a lot. So are you like, some Super Hero or something?" She asks him.

"Eh, almost everybody back home thinks so. I find it pretty flattering really." Kevin admits. "I didn't want to be the Hero though in the beginning. Eheheh. I was actually pretty persistent against it. I didn't think I could actually do it."

"Why's that? I mean… you sure look the part."

"Everything I tried to do right before went wrong all the time. Nobody really paid attention to me then. But when the time came, I was in fact ready. So I accepted the responsibilities and here I am."

"They sure seem to have come at a price though. Because of those powers, you're away from friends and family, right?"

Kevin looks at her and lets out a big sigh. "Yeah, I guess when you put it like that…"

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. Eheheh." She says while blushing. "I didn't mean it like that! What I meant to imply is that it's probably really hard that you're away from them." June tries to say back as she holds her hands up, waving them, trying to fan her new words over to Kevin faster.

"Oh…"

"It's just… this world doesn't have heroes like you. Well, other than Grandpa. But he doesn't do anything anymore except live peacefully. I mean, after all the work he's done he deserves it, believe me." She laughs as she speaks.

"I'm sure. Master of everything energy, sounds pretty cool."

"So like, how many bad guys have you fought?" She asks him.

"Pfft, too many." Kevin casually replies. "But hey… what about you? How come you're asking so many questions?"

"N-no reason! Just curious, that's all, really." She says back quickly.

"Hm, interesting." Kevin thinks to himself.

"So um… I don't mean to be forward or anything but um… if you're from another world, do you still have the same physiology like we do?" June asks him.

"Uh… what?" Kevin asks blankly. "Physi-what?"

"You know, your body. Are you the same as other normal people? Heart, stomach, lungs, all that?" She asks him, trying to hold back a giggle that was coming up.

"Ohhh, yeah, yeah. It's all the same. I'm no alien." Kevin admits, completely being oblivious to the true point to her question.

"Well now, here it is!" Chi says as he sets down one of the most delicious looking roast beefs Kevin had ever seen.

"Ohhhhohohoho, you better have like seventeen more of those handy because I will eat them ALL if they're going to look like that." He rubs his hands together, awaiting for his food.

"Seventeen?" June says to him in astonishment. The food just sits there for a few moments as June stares at Kevin, then the food. "I thought you said you wanted to eat it?"

"I do." Kevin replies. "But the women are supposed to get their food first, right?" He says as he stops and looks at June.

"Wow," June says with a small smile. "You're quite the gentlemen aren't you?" June says to him, flirtatiously.

"Eheh, it's only right." He says, completely missing the point of her question again. June giggles to herself and shakes her head, biting the bottom part of her lip. She then takes her food and allows Kevin to have at what was left. In an instant, before June could even eat her own, Kevin blurted out that he wanted more. Chi looks at Kevin and gives him his traditional smile. Soon enough, he had more food.

"So… mph," He swallows his food. "Tell me, if you're Chi's granddaughter, does he have you enrolled in any of his special training or anything like that?" Kevin asks as he continues to eat.

"Well, Grandpa has taught me a lot. I can control my energy in various ways, but nearly on the level that he can." She replies back. Chi finally sits down and begins to enjoy his food.

"So like… put this into perspective for me. How good are you guys at what you do?" Kevin asks them quite seriously.

Chi and June look at each other. "To put it in means you'll understand, I am 735 years old." Kevin's jaw drops at hearing this.

"Wh-what?!" He asks as he stutters. He drops his fork onto his plate. "How is that possible? You're human I thought?"

"I am. I'm one hundred percent human. But I control my body so perfectly that I've learned how to maximize to the fullest extent of my life span. Besides, I get to meet the next generations of my family. It's wonderful. I will in fact die one day, but for now I want to live."

"Wow… I… I don't know what to say to that. June… how old are you…?" Kevin asks her.

"Haha, don't worry, I'm 18. Chi is my great-great-great-great-great…" She goes on to say.

"Eheheh, okay, okay. I get it." Kevin admits with a slight sweat drop down the side of his head.

"But since there are so many greats, I just call him Grandpa." She says with a giggle.

"What else can you guys do?" Kevin asks.

"Well… like I said, maximum energy control. I have a resting heart rate of about 6. It jumps up to 8 when I'm concentrating really hard." Chi says as he tries to think. "But that's a main reason as to why I've lived for so long and am so healthy."

Again, Kevin's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe the things he was hearing. "And here I thought my resting heart rate of 37 was something to be proud of. "

"And as for me, I can metabolize my body anytime I want. That's to say, I can freely speed up my metabolism any way I like. Naturally, I prefer this build. Everyone in our family can fly, shoot energy blasts, all that stuff. But so far, my best ability is the ability to control my matter and how it moves."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Kevin asks.

"That multiverse thing you mentioned, I've been to the other worlds. I can freely travel between the worlds." June states with a great level of confidence.

"WHAT?!" Kevin jumps up. "You can?! Let's go, NOW! I want to get back to my world as soon as possible!"

"Ease yourself Kevin." Chi says, holding hand up to the Saiyan and motioning him to sit down. "Do you even know where your world is?"

"I… no… I don't. But I'm getting closer to it! I can sense a certain connection between each world and my friends." Kevin confesses.

"But obviously, it isn't perfect. If you two went into the multiverse on your own, you wouldn't know how long it would take to _get_ to your world. That is going to be the main goal of your training. Then, I will let you free to return to your world. Until then however, you'll be here, training." Chi says to his new student.

Kevin sighs at this news. "Okay. You're right. Besides, I wouldn't want your granddaughter to get lost in the multiverse." Kevin says in assurance.

"Now, since you have eaten and are fully restored, let's begin the training." Chi says.

"What? But… it's the middle of the night?" Kevin says back.

"Oh it is?" Chi says as he takes notice of outside. "What's your point? Kevin, this is going to be a workout for you. That's why it's called a workout, not an easy-out." Chi says jokingly. "Now come on." Chi gets up and leaves the table. Kevin looks at June who lightly smiles back at him. She nudges her head, signaling him to follow her. He does so and the two appear outside. There out in the middle of the pond they see Chi on one toe, seemingly floating. "This is your first training material." Further inspection reveals Chi to be standing atop a single leaf that was floating in the water. Small ripples echoed out from any wind that blew water towards the leaf, reflecting back the force in the ripples. "You're to balance and control your body so you stay afloat on the leaf."

"That's easy…" Kevin says. "I'll just use my energy to float on the leaf and remain still, big deal." He thinks to himself.

"You will do no such thing." Chi says to him. Kevin jumps back. He forgot Chi could read minds. "You will balance all of your weight onto a single atom on the leaf that will distribute the weight accordingly onto the water. Then, you will be able to stay afloat like me."

"Crap… wow. That's, um… oh man." Kevin says.

"Come on now." June says as she pats Kevin's shoulder. "I know you can do it."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – The Crisis Is Upon Us

It is the same pond that Kevin and Chi had been training at. Next to Chi, several bubbles are coming to the surface. June is on the shoreline laughing at what had happened. Suddenly from where the bubbles were coming up, Kevin bursts from the water, drenched with water. So much time had passed during the training that it was now daytime. "Dammit! Why isn't this working?" Kevin says as he clenches his fists. He hovers above the pond, shaking in frustration.

"Ahahaha!" June says as she laughs aloud. Her feet hit the ground and she clutches her stomach, hurting from her laughing.

"Uh… hrmm…" Kevin mumbles through his teeth as he revels in his embarrassment in front of June.

"Kevin, you are not concentrating enough. We will keep doing this until you pass this training. Then, we will move on to your other powers and controlling those, and finally, your sensing abilities. This will help you get back to your world once June has assisted you in re-entering the multiverse." Chi tells his new student.

"It's just frustrating sir, that's all." He relaxes his body. "But I'm gonna get a cold if I let this soaking wet shirt stay on. I can't really train if I'm sick, you know?" So he grabs the bottom of his over shirt and undershirt and lifts them over his head. He whips them over to his left, sending a shimmer of water sparkles into the air. He throws the shirt onto the ground next to June. Kevin's eyes wander over to the girl and he sees her face. "June? Are you um… are you cold or something?" Kevin asks the girl.

"W-what?!" She replies back.

"Yyyour face… It's red like you were cold. You okay?" Kevin asks her caringly.

"No! N-no!" She grabs her face, trying to hide it. She knew she wasn't sick, quite the opposite. She was blushing instead. But of course, ever the oblivious, Kevin couldn't pick it up. For a few moments, June was lost in her mind. "Ohhh wow. I feel like I'm melting just looking at him… Uhhhhhgh…" A smile creeps across her face as Kevin concentrates back onto his training.

"Just stay focused Kevin, and you'll get it." Chi says to his student, reassuring him that he can do this. Kevin shakes his head, getting the water out of his hair. He then stares at a small brown leaf floating in the water. He descends to it and touches it with his toe. "Now just gently, slowly, and carefully decrease your energy output on the leaf. Put all your weight onto a single molecule." Kevin concentrates again. Slowly decreasing his output, he begins to rest atop the leaf.

"Aha! Ahahaha! Got it! Kevin says as he tries to keep his balance. "What's next?"

Chi looks at him and nods in approval. "Excellent, but you've still got a while till your next training lesson."

"Huh? What do you mean? How long are we going to be here?" Kevin asks, unwilling to hear the next answer.

"The main purpose of this training is to hone your physical body and control how much energy it uses. You have to metabolize your system so you are using the bare minimum." Chi says.

"Eheh?! So… how long am I supposed to do this for then?" Kevin asks.

"One week." Chi replies.

"…What?" He says with a simple tear welling up in his eyes. "This is gonna take a while, isn't it?"

Elsewhere, back in The Z world… "Well, we've finally gotten the rest of the Dragonballs." Goku says as he lands on The Lookout. He holds over his shoulder in a sling the 7 Dragonballs of his world.

"That's great Goku!" Dende says. "Place them on the ground so we can summon Shenron!" The young Namek says with excitement. In a few moments, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten had appeared on the Lookout behind Goku.

"Come on Dad, you know we can't go as fast as you can." Gohan says. Sensing the arrival of their allies, Brian heads up through The Lookout's stairwells to the top. He appears outside of the entrance.

"Hey guys, you found them all?" He says to them. Goku nods. "Are you sure? You didn't grab _your_ Earth's Dragonballs, right?"

"Eheheh," Goku chuckles. "No, we made sure that they're yours." Goku says back to him.

"Well then, guess it's time for us all to go back to our world then. I'll wake the others." He heads back down the stairwells, waking everyone else. This time, they were allowed plenty of sleep and rest. Had they been aware of the problems back in Hoenn however, they'd be rushing much faster. But since they didn't, they've been allowed days of rest. After Brian had awakened his friends, everyone was atop The Lookout, ready to head back to Hoenn. Goten and Trunks had fused into Gotenks, Super Saiyan 3, and were preparing the portal into the other world.

"Ugh, are you sure you guys don't want me going back to Hoeen with you? I mean, I could mop up any problem they'd have in an instant, you know?" Gotenks says. Vegeta steps over to him and slaps the back of his head.

"After your last little adventure, I'd say you've had enough." Vegeta says as he crosses his arms once more. "You'll not enter this portal or you'll be grounded for a month, got it?" Vegeta says to the fused warrior.

"Awww…" Gotenks replies back.

"I sure hope nothing has really happened back in our world, you know?" Christy says.

"Yeah…" May's response is simple. She still can't get over the fact that her boyfriend is dead. It didn't matter what Slifer said. Anybody who knows anything about being alive knows you need to have a heartbeat to be alive. This was something Kevin's body lacked. Not to mention Slifer said his soul was in limbo. A case that proved even more so that he was dead.

"Hey… are you guys going to take his body with you as well?" Piccolo asks the group. It remains quiet for a few moments. "I don't mean to be offensive when I say that. But if Kevin is trying to get back into his body, then I would assume the first place he'd try to look would be _his_ homeworld."

Piccolo made a solid argument. But how were they going to do it? "We can't just lug his dead body around. We need a coffin or something." Brian says. Piccolo nods and looks at Kevin's body that was still on the concrete platform where it was first placed. He seemed peaceful, like nothing was wrong with him. He was given a full uniform after his death. It was only right. May looks at his body but only frowns when she sees it. Piccolo holds his arms out. A few electrical bolts fly from his hands and shoot out towards Kevin. A light flashes and Kevin's body now appears in a coffin. Goku, Vegeta, Brian, and Gohan each grab one of the four handles at the corners.

"Okay Gotenks, can we get the portal please?" Goku asks the Super Saiyan. Gotenks nods and is respectfully quiet. He shouts out and creates the portal. Christy and May are the first to head in. Behind them, the four fighters who held Kevin's coffin enter the portal. It seals up after a few moments.

On the other side, everyone's eyes widen at the horror at what they see.

"Oh dear god…" May says. Before them, they all see the black cloud of demons that exists over Hoenn. Inside them, the many copies of Bennet are still flying and buzzing about destroying any of the demons they could.

"What… what in the world is going on here?!" Gohan says as everyone looks on at the situation. Suddenly, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta all sense three very familiar energies.

"It… can't be!" Gohan says. "Do you guys all sense those energies?!" He asks his father and Vegeta.

"Hm? What? What energies?" Brian says.

"We have to find a place to put Kevin down for now. But those energies… It's Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu." Goku states.

"Who are they?" Christy asks.

"Some of the most powerful fighters to have ever existed. They're from our world. But... what're they doing here?" Vegeta asks. Obviously, nobody there knew the answer.

"This is awful! Just awful! We were only gone for a couple of days and this is what happens to the world?!" May says as she clenches her fist. "I can see Bennet, but where's everyone else?" BOOM! Suddenly the ground in front of them erupts, exploding outward and sending debris into the air.

"Everyone, create a shield to protect Kevin's coffin!" Brian shouts out. A blue shield of energy goes up around them all, protecting everyone from the falling debris. Another shockwave flies out, blasting away any and all debris from sight. In front of them all locked in a fist flurry are Kaido and Frieza.

"HAAAYAH!" Kaido clasps his hands together and pounds them down hard onto Frieza's head. The alien falls from the sky and lands on the ground hard. He has many scuffmarks all along his white body and blood drips from his mouth. Kaido on the other hand still had a tear in his shirt over his shoulder and a small trail of blood from his mouth.

"SAIYAAAAN!" Frieza screams through his frustration.

"FRIEZAAA!" Vegeta shouts at him with clenched fists.

"What?!" Frieza looks over at the sound he heard. "Vegeta?" He says, unsure of what was going on.

"What in the…? Brian! MAY! Christy! You guys!" Kaido exclaims with joy. He was so happy to finally see his friends again.

"Kaido, what's going on here?!" May asks the young Saiyan.

"And Goku is here as well. Perfect! I shall kill the two of you and extract my revenge!" Frieza says as he leaps up into the sky.

"I don't have time for you, Frieza." Goku says. He holds out a hand and releases a shockwave from it. It slams into Frieza's body, sending him sailing through the air.

"Okay, we'll need an explanation now." Goku says. Kaido hovers down to where everyone was. He cuts his glowing aura off and begins to explain.

"Oh man, I dunno where to begin. I guess… what you see here is all Hell breaking loose here, literally. The Gates of Hell broke open here and now every villain ever sent there is escaping and attacking this world! We've been fighting for hours now and those demons you see out there don't show any signs of slowing down. Each time we kill them, they just come right back! And then there were these guys that came out. I've got even worse news for you. Frieza is here, as you know, but Cell and even Majin Buu got out as well." Kaido explains, using his hands as conversation amplifiers.

"WHAT?!" Goku shouts. Before anything bad could happen, they all put Kevin's coffin down.

"Cell is here as well?" Gohan asks.

"Buu too, huh?" Vegeta utters.

"This is bad. I wonder who else is going to get out?" Goku says, trying to come up with a solution in his head.

"You guys want to go fight them, don't you?" Brian says as he looks at Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta. "I'll take care of Kevin's coffin. You guys go off and deal with whom you need to. Girls, you'll come with me as well." Brian says as he assumes command.

"There's an underground city with some survivors a few miles away. You'll know it when you see it, okay?" Kaido says as he talks to his teammate.

Brian nods, understanding what's going on. "Let's go guys! Who knows what else is going to happen."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – How To Close The Gates

"Good luck you guys. Stay safe." Goku says as Brian takes off with Kevin's coffin, May, and Christy. "Now, these three fighters we all know very well." Goku begins to explain. "Majin Buu is by far the strongest. So I'll take care of him."

"I want Cell." Gohan boldly states.

"Ha, and I'll finally be able to get _my_ revenge on that DAMN Frieza." Vegeta says as a smirk creeps across his face.

"Right, let's MOVE OUT guys!" And with that, they all split off in their own directions. Kaido and Vegeta are the first to get to their targets. They arrive at Frieza to find him crawling out from under some debris from a mountain he crashed into.

"Uhhhn… hm?" He looks up to see Super Saiyan Kaido and Super Saiyan Vegeta staring him down. "Oh…"

"I'm going to enjoy picking you apart you scum." Vegeta says as he cracks his knuckles.

"You… you won't do anything to me!" Frieza says in his defense.

"Oh contraire my eternal enemy. I will pay you back for ALL the harm you've caused Saiyans over the years. Prepare yourself!!" Vegeta assumes a fighting stance and powers his aura up.

"Hhhey Vegeta, can I still gotta get my shot in." Kaido says, holding an arm out to Vegeta.

"You'll do no such thing! This is my battle now, heheheh!!"

On the opposite side of the globe, Van and Cell are still at it. Both fighters appear out of breath with a bit of battle damage on them. Cell's golden aura flares out around his body and Van's own blue aura also does the same.

"Cell, you look a little discouraged there. Is somebody a little surprised to find such an opponent? Haha." Van says with a chuckle. "Hm?" He sees a faint little sparkle out the corner of his eye. "Ha, aaand here comes the true pain." BOOM! Gohan appears out from Cell's right with his boot in Cell's jaw. Gohan is a Super Saiyan 2 here. A golden aura flares out around his body and his hair is a similar color. His eyes are a green color, but angry none the less.

"Remember me, you murderering FREAK!?" Gohan barks at Cell.

Cell looks back at his new opponent. "G-Gohan…?"

"That's right, and I'm stronger than I've ever been. You won't last long against me this time." Gohan says with confidence. "I've waited a long time to REALLY get back at you for killing my Dad all those years ago." Gohan says as he slowly increases his power.

"Gohan, you're still the young naïve child you were years ago. Let's go." The two vanish from sight. Shockwaves shoot out about the area as the two trade blows with one another.

"Hlaaaahhhh…" Gohan charges up a kick. Cell appears out of thin air and appears right into the kick as Gohan sends it sailing into his chin. "YAH!" The Super Saiyan then kicks at Cell's legs, knocking them out from underneath him and sending Cell flipping. Gohan drops his right elbow right onto Cells sternum.

"Gaaaagh!" Cell shouts as he feels his whole body start to hurt. He opens his eyes to find Gohan charging a shot of blue energy right in his face. "Nooo!" BLAM!! He lets the shot fly, taking off Cell's head. The body just floats there in the air, lifelessly.

"Hmph." Gohan backs off from Cell.

Van whistles in astonishment. "Wow. Nice going Gohan."

"What? How do you…?" Gohan begins to ask.

"Kevin told me, it's alright. I'm a friend." Van replies. "But hey since you have so much obvious hatred of this guy, is it all right if I let you take care of things here?"

"Yeah, perfectly fine with me. Go find Brian and give him some help. I'll settle things here. Take care um…" Gohan stops talking. "What's your name?"

"Van. My name is Van. Thanks Gohan. Stay safe!" And with that, Van takes off, leaving behind Gohan and the lifeless Cell body.

"You can regenerate now. You aren't fooling anybody." Gohan says strongly. In a few moments, Cell regenerates a new head from his neck.

"Wow Gohan, it seems you're even more ruthless than you were before as well. Haha, this'll be fun if _those_ are the rules." His smiles an evil smile.

"HAHHHH! No you won't!" Drew shouts as he rushes up to Buu who was charging his Vanishing Ball to blow up the Earth. Drew teleports to gain more speed and he appears with his knee in Buu's face. The monster flies back, losing control of the Vanishing Ball. Drew chases the attack down and hits it with a kick, sending the powerful blast towards the sky. Buu recovers and smirks as he begins to pound his chest in delight. "Whew… that was close. What?"

"Shyahhhhgah-gah-gah!" Buu chants at Drew.

"Don't taunt me you FREAK!" He pulls his arms back and launches a yellow beam of energy from the both of them. They take off Buu's top torso. "Ha! …Hm?" He watches as the bottom half of Buu twitches. In an instant, out pops a new body for Buu. "Awww… Grrr. What am I supposed to do if he keeps doing that?!"

Suddenly, Goku uses Instant Transmission and appears right next to Drew. Buu's eyes widen and he floats back a few feet in fear. "You have to completely overwhelm him, not chip away at him slowly." Goku says to Drew. He looks at Buu who has his steam coming out from the holes in his head in anger. He scowls at the sight of Goku. "Yeah, I thought you'd be like that. Power up to MAX Drew, let's do it!"

"Goku… why should I listen to you?! You're Vegeta's rival. I'm on the same side as Vegeta!" Drew replies back.

"Right, but, we're both in the same boat. We'll both die if we let this thing go out of control. If you're a man of logic, as you've always seemed, then you MUST at least understand that." Goku argues with him. Drew mumbles to himself undecipherable words and then he nods at Goku. "Good. Let's GOOO!" A bright white light flashes, allowing Goku to power up to Super Saiyan 3. Drew follows suit and powers up to his "max" power level. He didn't want to show Goku his true full power. That would be saved for a special occasion. "Impressive, Drew." He says in a lower voice. "It's no wonder you were able to last as long as you have against Majin Buu. Now, let's double-team him. Go." Goku leaps at Majin Buu. Buu pounds his fists together and assumes a fighting stance. Goku bypasses the stance and lands his left knee right in Buu's face. Frustrated, Buu grabs Goku by the leg that was still in his face and begins to swing. Before he can get any momentum, Drew punches Majin Buu square in the back. The pink monster lets out a howl in pain, allowing Drew and Goku to assault him with a flurry of physical attacks. They finish it up with Goku sending a kick right into Buu's back and Drew sending a kick into Buu's stomach, pinching the pink monster's insides together.

"Grrr… RYAHHH!" Buu shouts out, letting lose two pink beams of energy from his hands. The two Super Saiyans go flying with the beam. Both roll off of it and charge right back in with Buu.

All the while, Van is busy heading back to meet up with Brian. As he flies he sees small groups of the black demons pillaging throughout some towns on the ground. He blasts them all with a few quick shots of energy, vaporizing them all. As he passes, there is one demon that remained unseen. He takes notice of Van and flies after him, completely unaware to Van. After a bit more of flying, Van finally catches up with Brian who is hovering slowly in the air. "Brian! Hey!" Van catches up to him. "Here, let me help you with that."

"Van! Heyyy!" Brian says. "I'm glad to see you."

"We all are! May says. Brian hands over Kevin's coffin to Van who carries it on his back. "Have you been fighting those demons and other fighters out here?"

"Yeah. I fought Cell. He's pretty good and I'm sure I could have taken him, but Gohan said he'd take care of things. Now, I'm guessing you've met with Kaido, correct?" They all nod. "Good, there's the underground city we've got to get you too. I'm guessing this is you know who in here. But let's not talk about that anymore, we've got to get the girls to safety. Follow me." He takes off towards the underground city entrance. Brian, May, and Christy of course follow him. They soon arrive at the entrance. They head down through the entrance and reach the bottom. "Here we are. Welcome to New Viridian City." They all stare in awe at the entire underground city. "Come on, I'll take you to the President." After a few minutes, they arrive at the Headquarters. As soon as they enter the complex, some very important people immediately greet them.

"Oh my god! MAY!" Ariel says as she rushes her daughter.

"MOM! DADDY!" May exclaims. Tears run down her face as she embraces her parents. It had been so long since she was even able to touch them.

"Oh my little girl, welcome back!" Norman says. The family embraces. All of their eyes are filled with tears that drip down their face. Brian and Christy hold each other as they watch.

"Mom, Dad, there's so much going on!" May says to her parents.

"We know, we know. Things here are different as well. Silpheed had a heart attack! He's recovering right now. Is that..." Ariel notices the coffin.

"Yeah…" She looks up at Kevin's coffin as her tears flow down her face. "Yes, Kevin's body is in there." As soon as she says that, men in clean military uniforms walk out and spread a red flag out over his coffin. The flag was completely red except for the fact that it had Kevin's symbol that he wore on his uniform in the center of it. They wheel his coffin off and out of sight.

"But hey, we need to take you to Silpheed's recovery room so you can get a full idea of what's going on here." Listening to her father, she agrees and follows them to Silpheed's room. The others follow suit and meet up there.

"May…! Christy and Brian. It's so good to see you all." Silpheed says as he lays in a hospital room. He is hooked up to a heart monitor along with many other monitoring devices. The President is in the room with them.

"I'm guessing you'll want to know about everything that is going on." The President says. "But from what you saw, you know everything that's happening. The main question is; How do we stop it?" The President says.

"The way we do that is to seal off the Gates of Hell once more. Once the gates are closed, there is a seal that's needed to keep it closed for good. Once the gates are physically closed however, anything destroyed again is locked there. Fortunately, nothing else can open the gates back up but Obelisk." Silpheed explains weakly. "The only restriction is that it's incredibly difficult to close. Judging from how big they were, I'd say a Super Saiyan's strength considering it was a Super Saiyan who defeated Obelisk in the first place. But I think the gates need to be closed by a person pure of heart too."

"Two pure of heart Super Saiyans, one on each gate hinge to close it." The President says.

"Oh man… great. Kevin and Kaido I'd say would be our best bet but Kevin's…" Brian begins to say but he doesn't finish it. He can't, not in front of May.

"You think Goku or Gohan could do it?" Christy asks.

"I don't know. They're a bit busy at the moment." Van replies. "But at any rate, with all of the fighters above on the surface trying to fight off those demons, Brian, I think it's best if we went to help them out. Give Bennet a break, you know?" Van says.

"Van, before you go, let me heal you up." May asks. She holds her hands out towards the damaged Van, emanating and orange energy from them. It surrounds Van and in a matter of moments, he is completely healed. Van thanks her and he and Brian take off to help everyone on the surface. May and Christy look at the door and sigh. Moments later…

"Where is she?!" Rachel bursts through the doorway and sees her cousin. "MAY!" She rushes her cousin, knocking her onto the ground, crying. "I'm so glad to know you're all right."

"Hey you guys. Welcome back." Ashley appears in the doorway.

"Ashley good to see you're here too. I can't believe everything that's going on here." Christy says.

"No kidding, but it's good to see you two are doing well."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – No More Bad Guys… Please

"So, how long have you guys been fighting like this for?" Brian says as he and Van fly through the air on the surface, heading towards the cloud of demons.

"Until you guys got back, I'd say we'd been out here for a good 15 hours." Van replies back.

"15 hours? Wow." Brian says as they approach the cloud. "Well we're almost there. Get ready." Brian holds his arms out as he flies and charges two yellow energy blasts. He fires them forward, releasing a yellow beam of energy which breaks apart into dozens of other beams, flying through the army of demons, destroying hundreds of demons. Noticing Brian and van, Bennet fuses his clones together again and meet with Van and Brian. "Bennet, good work, we'll hold them off here. We need you to go do something for us though."

"What's that?" Bennet asks.

"Go find Kaido and Drew and tell them to go back to the headquarters. There's a mission for them. They'll be filled in when they get there. Get going, now!" Bennet nods and takes off towards Kaido first.

"So Brian, how do you want to do this?" Van says as he notices the waves and waves of demons flying at them.

"Okay, Kaido, Kaido, Kaido… where are you? Ah!" He veers off to his left and approaches up on Kaido and Vegeta. Vegeta was pummeling Frieza who leaned up against a rock wall, taking punches in the face and body.

"Kaido!" Bennet exclaims as he appears next to Kaido.

"Bennet, what's up? I thought you were fighting the demons?"

"I was, but Brian and Van took over."

"Brian? I guess that means everyone else has returned from that other world."

"Yeah, they told me to tell you that you're needed back at the city for some mission or something. Pronto…"

"Really? Hm, okay? I'd say Vegeta has things under control here so…" They look at Vegeta who is just slapping Frieza around. He can't even fight back anymore.

"Vegeta, you gonna be all right if I take off? I've got some business to take care of." Kaido says to the Prince of all Saiyans.

"Does it look like I need to worry?" Frieza stands up and throws a punch at Vegeta. Without even looking, Vegeta back fists the alien in the jaw.

"Oookay, have fun." Kaido says to him, shrugging his shoulders.

"I've got to go find Drew as well. See you, Kaido." Bennet takes off. Kaido takes off, leaving behind both Vegeta and Frieza.

"Huh, this is getting dull. I'd say I've embarrassed you more than enough. I'd start running if I were you." Vegeta says as he toys with Frieza.

"Now… Drew, Drew, Drew, where are you?" He says to himself. "Ha… I should write poems." He finally approaches Drew who he sees fighting Majin Buu with Goku. "Hey Drew!"

"UHRN!" He looks over at Bennet who grabbed his attention for just a moment. It was this moment that he got decked in the face with a punch from Majin Buu. He flies at Bennet uncontrollably. Bennet holds his arm out and catches Drew by the leg and pulls him back.

"I need to talk to you." Drew kicks off Bennet's grip.

"WHAT?! Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?!" Drew barks at Bennet. Goku picks up the pace as he and Majin Buu get into a fist flurry.

"You're needed back at Headquarters, pronto. No joke. President's orders."

"But I'm fighting Majin Buu, the toughest guy from that other world right now."

"President's orderrrs." He teases Drew.

"Ugh… Goku, you gonna be all right?! I've something I need to take care of!"

"Yeah," Goku says as he and Buu continue to trade blows. "I can handle myself. Go on." Goku says.

"Right…" Drew bursts off, leaving behind a yellow trail of energy. Bennet looks back at Goku.

"I'll be fine. Go back and fight those demons again, okay? I'll hold out." Goku says as he cracks Buu across the face, sending him flying. He takes off after him and follows up with several other blows.

"Fine then…" Bennet bursts off, heading for the massive cloud of demons. He sees Brian and Van buzzing around, destroying as many demons as they can.

At the headquarters, both Kaido and Drew appear in the lobby. Waiting for them is the President, Rachel, and Ashley. "Welcome back." The President says. The healers rush up to their partners, hug, kiss, and heal them.

"Thanks Rachel." Kaido cutely says to them. Drew wasn't so lucky; all he did was rub Ashley's back.

"Ehem!" The President says, demanding their attention. "Here is your new mission. You need to go and close the Gates of Hell. Here is a teleporter that'll take you right to the cave where it is." He hands the two of them a small box with a button on it. "Go there and push the gates closed. This will stop all the demons from coming back into the world. But… it's required that two Super Saiyans need to do it and you both need to be pure of heart… good pure of heart."

Everyone's attention transfers to Drew. "Is there a problem?" He says aloud. "I know what they're staring at…" He thinks to himself.

"This is the only way that the Gates will be closed. But we need some other seal to keep it permanently closed. But we'll have to make do with what we can. Are you two ready?" The Super Saiyans nod. "Best of luck." Rachel and Ashley wish their boyfriends the best. Beep. They press the button and disappear. They reappear in a dark cave. They turn their auras on to illuminate the area.

"Wow." They look at the huge walls with the paintings on them. "They really weren't kidding when they talked about those paintings. Wow…" Kaido says as he examines the paintings. "Huh? Hey, wait up!" He says to Drew who was making his way towards the Gates of Hell that were blasted open. He sees the stream of black demons rushing out from Hell heading up to the world. "Well that explains why they keep coming back."

"Let's close these gates." Drew says as he approaches the right gate. Kaido approaches the left gate. He touches it and begins to push, not being able to move it.

"Uff! This thing is heavy." Kaido says as he keeps trying to push it.

Drew looks at the Gate's bars and clasps it with his hand. He quickly pulls it away, as his hand was somehow scalded. "What the…? I touch it and it burns me, you touch it and you're fine."

"Well, Hell is the place where the evil are supposed to be in constant pain, you know? I guess that's the evil in you that… that's causing that."

"Great." Drew closes his eyes and drags his fingers down his face. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"This _is_ a mystical place… why don't you offer your evil in you to Hell? You know… purge yourself of your evil." Kaido says.

"Just how the hell am I supposed to do that?" Drew barks at Kaido. Just then, one of the demons notices that Drew and Kaido are there. The demon sniffs the air and licks its mouth. It dives downward at Drew. Dozens of others notice and they too dive at him. Drew begins fighting them off as they keep coming at him. "Why are they only going after me?" He says as he punches through one of the demons, turning it to ash. "Ah!" One of the demons latches on to his back. The demon glows red. "Uhhnn!" He drops to his knees. Other demons do the same until his body is no longer visible.

"D-Drew?! What's going on?!" Kaido asks his friend. Suddenly, all the demons lunge back into Hell. Drew is left on the ground, shaken, but for the most part, normal.

"I… I dunno." He replies.

"Wonderful. Truly wonderful. It's so good to finally have a body of my own where I'm not fighting over control for it anymore." A voice says from the darkness of Hell. A figure steps out and reveals himself. "I am the evil within you, Drew. We sensed your evil and sapped it out of you to give all of your negative thoughts a body."

"Drew… he looks… just like you!" Kaido exclaims. Indeed this new Drew did. Other than the fact that he had a black outline around his eyes, this new fighter looked exactly like Drew.

"Heh, great. So now I'm guessing I have to beat my evil self, huh?" Drew says to the evil version of himself.

"If you can that is. I won't let you close these gates." Evil Drew says.

"That's what _you_ think!" Kaido says as he assumes a fighting stance.

"Uhn…" Drew grabs the bars of the gates to hoist himself up. It doesn't burn this time. "Hmmm…" He takes note of this. "Well then you're in for some bad luck then, Me," He jokingly calls his personified evil. "Because I've been wanting to get rid of you for a long time now! If it means I'll be better than Kevin now, a Hero like him, then I'll beat you with ease. It's time you got dealt with, physically!" Drew teleports and reappears in front of his evil self and thrusts a punch right up into its stomach. Evil Drew replies with a punch of his own into Drew's face. The two go flying back as they burst into a fist flurry.

"Uh… so what am I supposed to do…?" Kaido asks himself.

"Uhn!" Drew flies back and hits his head against a wall of the cave. He looks back at Evil drew and ducks to the left, dodging a fist that dents in the wall. Evil Drew strikes him with a palm to the right shoulder and another to his opposite shoulder, pinning him to the wall.

"You should have embraced your evil when you had the chance. You'd have so much more power than you would have before and you would have beaten Kevin by now." He spits on Drew as he speaks. He has the same traits as Drew does, including the effects of a Super Saiyan 2 and how his hair was styled.

"No… I refuse to do so. All that would do would be taking the easy way out!" Drew says back, trying to break free.

"Wrong. You'd have everything you could ever dream of. You'd rule the world with a grip of fear around the planet." Evil Drew continues to lecture.

"You're STILL wrong! If there is anything I've learned, it's all from Kevin. He taught me that there is a better way than what you've tried to make me do!"

"Like kill? Come on, even you have to believe that it is necessary."

"Grn… I do. I do think it is necessary at certain times. But that doesn't mean I'll enjoy it like you would have influenced me! It should be a last choice! Not the first one."

"You still don't understand, do you? It's one thing to be respected like Kevin; it's another to be feared like you were. Only then did you truly have power! URHN!" Drew shoves his fist into his evil self's face.

"I'd rather be loved for being a good person than be a terrorist with everyone hating me!" He thrusts another punch into Evil Drew's stomach. He sets off a yellow energy blast in his stomach as well, sending the evil version of himself into a pillar in the cave. "If it weren't for those stupid demons, you'd never have gotten out of me. Now I'm glad you're gone!" He pulls his right arm back and cups it. He places his left hand underneath it and cups it the opposite way. His aura changes to pink as he fills his hands with pink energy. "They say that before a Hero can overcome his enemies, he needs to overcome the ones that exist within himself. I'm doing that, right now. Galick Gun!" He releases the pink beam of energy onto its target. It slams into Evil Drew, tearing up his uniform. The dust settles and Drew sees the alternate version of himself to still be standing.

"If that's what you think it'll take to beat me, then think again. You'll have to try a lot harder than that." Evil Drew says back to him.

"You aren't even really me, just amplified feelings and thoughts. You're just those stupid demons! I can take care of that problem quickly for you. Haaaaa!" Drew charges down his evil self, pulling his left fist back.

"Uhn!?" Evil Drew tries to step back in fear.

"You see?! You're afraid to die! Not willing to sacrifice yourself for the greater cause! That is why you LOSE!" BAAAMMM! He punches right through Evil Drew's stomach. His arm appears out the other side of Evil Drew's body. Evil Drew looks down in disbelief to see he good counterpart. "It's the fact that you won't put your life on the line that makes you weak. You know you won't have a chance to get what you want if you die. And that scares you." BOOM! Drew sets off an explosion from his arm, blowing apart Evil Drew's body. The body parts separate off into the small black demons that in turn vaporize, as they become their true self. "But no more of that. I'm prepared to do what it takes to be a true Hero." He blasts off back towards where Kaido was. He was able to move the left gate a few feet. But not much else.

"Back so soon?" He says to Drew sarcastically.

"Heh, let's do this." The two assume their positions at the gates and take hold. "On the count of three… one… two… three HRRRRRAGH!" Drew and Kaido shout out as they slowly begin to move the gates. Their auras kick into full gear as the gates slowly close. The flow of demons gets smaller and smaller as they do so. "Huh?" Drew looks and sees a large black figure escape as they begin to close the gates. "Who was that?" He thinks for a few moments and then concentrates back on the task at hand. The two Super Saiyans pick up pace as they move closer and closer to the end. Then, finally, with a loud clang, the Gates are sealed at long last. "Whew!" Drew lets out a sigh. He falls to the ground and cuts his aura off. Kaido does the same. Both super Saiyans revert back to normal and marvel at their work.

"We did it!" Kaido says with joy. "That's step one taken care of."

Back on top of the world's surface… "Well Frieza, I'd say it's about time we part our ways." Vegeta says as he holds his hand out and charges a white ball of energy in it. The alien looks at him and gets up and begins to run away as fast as he can. "Goodbye, Frieza!! Big Bang Attack!" He releases the attack. It hurdles towards Frieza, blowing him to pieces.

"Okay Cell, it's time we finished this." Gohan says as he throws his arms to the sky and brings his arms down behind his back, cupping them and charging a blue shot of energy in them.

"G-Gohan! Mercy!" Cell begs.

"I don't think so. You never showed us any of it when we fought you the first time, so there is no way I'm going to outdo you here and show you some. In this case, it isn't about being better than the person, it's showing them that they were wrong in the first place. See ya! KAMEHAMEHAAAAA!" He releases his blue energy beam. It flies at Cell who gets slammed by the beam.

"NOOO!" Cell screams as he rides the beam. Gohan angles the beam so it flies into space. Cells body is completely vaporized during the trip. But back down by the gates of hell…

"Ahhhhh-AGH" Frieza slams into the closed gates.

"The hell?!" Drew says as he sees Frieza.

"What?! Why are the gates closed?! What happened?" Frieza asks angrily.

"Ahhhh-uhn!" Cell too slams into the gates. "Frieza! What's going on here! How'd the gates close?"

"That would be us." Kaido says as he stands up. "We closed them so that now you can't get back out.

"Bested by Saiyans again?! When will it end?!" Frieza shouts in frustration.

"Haha, hey guys, do me a favor; burn in hell, okay?" Kaido says as he and Drew leave the cave and head for the surface.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Deja Vu

"Ha, it's just as satisfying as I thought it would be." Vegeta says putting his hand down a he revels in his defeat of Frieza. "And it feels like Cell is gone as well. Looks like the only other one left is Majin Buu. Kakarot will need my help on that one. I'd best be moving." He bursts off towards where Goku was fighting, leaving behind a yellow trail of energy as he flies. A second later, a white light flashes, signaling Vegeta had now powered up to Super Saiyan 2.

"Hyaaa-ARH!" Goku says as he lands a solid kick in Majin Buu's side. Buu coughs up a bit of spit from the blow as he winces in pain. Goku hovers away slowly as Buu holds his side in pain. "I told you Buu, after the first time I beat you." Buu looks up at Goku and lets out a frustrated growl. "I told you I'd keep training for the day you'd be reborn and we would fight again. Guess it takes a little time for you to get yourself a new body, huh? But nevertheless, I kept on training for you. Did you really think I'd be the same person you fought a year ago?"

"GRRRRRR!!!" Buu scowls at Goku. He wasn't winning as easily as he was last time. Where before the two were on par, Goku actually had the upper hand this time around.

"Dad! Hey, how ya doin'?" Gohan appears at his father's side, ready to fight alongside him.

"I take it you finished things with Cell?" Goku asks his Super Saiyan 2 son.

"Yeah." Gohan replies. "Mind if I join you?" Gohan asks his Dad.

"Well since this fight isn't about me anymore, absolutely." Goku replies with a smirk.

"HYAH!" Gohan's aura cuts off as he reverts back to normal. He closes his eyes as a heavy gust of wind flies from his body. He opens up his eyes to be much more serious this time. "I'll never regret doing Elder Kai's training." His aura switches to a light blue one, similar but not to that of Van's. The two Saiyan's look over their shoulder to see Vegeta approaching. He flies right next to the other two Saiyans.

"So, it seems you're both still alive?" Vegeta says to his comrades with a smirk on his face.

"Heh, care to assist us?" Goku asks in his stressed voice caused by Super Saiyan 3.

"I'd love to, Kakarot." Vegeta says as they all turn to Majin Buu. Buu shakes in fear. If Goku had been training this entire time, what about everyone else? Just how strong were Vegeta and Gohan now? The all charge in at Buu. Buu strikes a stance, ready for them, or so he thought. As the 3 Saiyans charged him down, they easily burst into a fist flurry. What went from Buu trying to defend himself quickly turned into Buu getting beaten around. The three even split up to form a triangle in which they sent Buu flying from one fighter to the next like a tennis ball. Finally, Goku clasps his hands together and smashes Buu in the top of his head, sending him hurdling towards the ground. Gohan and Vegeta send a barrage of high-powered energy blasts down towards Buu, destroying the ground in which he lay. Goku throws his arms to the air and then brings them back down, cupping them and charging a blue energy beam in them.

"KamehameHA!" He unleashes a massive blue beam of energy onto his opponent. It vaporizes the area, leaving a massive hole in the ground the size of a small town.

"Gee Dad, think you over did it a little bit?" Gohan asks him sarcastically.

"Ha, we'll see." Goku replies back. They all fly down to the center of the hole. A few rocks stir as it grabs everyone's attention. Out from the rubble comes a beaten Majin Buu.

"Ha, he's actually breathing hard, look at him." Vegeta says, mocking the pink monster.

"Hrrrn…" Buu growls at them. "GYAHHHHHH!!" He throws his arms to the sky and begins pounding his chest.

"You can cry all you want, Buu, but the outcome will still be the same." Goku says as his Super Saiyan 3 aura flares around him.

Elsewhere, Van and Brian are still fighting off the army of demons which was slowly… very slowly decreasing in size. Suddenly, all of the demons stop moving. Their eyes glow red as they halt their actions.

"Wwwwhat's going on?" Brian looks over as he asks Van.

"No clue… this is new." Van says back.

Suddenly, the cloud of demons takes off in a seemingly random direction, moving faster than they ever have before. As they fly, they move in the formation of a needle.

"Hm? Is that…?" Gohan says as he looks up to see the formation of demons flying at them. "That can't be good."

"Move it!" Goku yells as they all leap out of the way. Next to Buu, the demons all converge onto a single point. As they land, a figure starts to form. He has red skin with purple armor and horns and a red tail.

"GyyyyyARHARHARHARHARH!!!" The creature shouts out.

"It's… It's Janemba!" Goku says in shock.

Back at Headquarters… "You think they're doing all right?" Christy says. It's just the four healers all in one room.

"I'm sure they are. Drew is with them." Ashley says giving her a vote of confidence.

"May… you sure you are all right? I mean… with Kevin…" Rachel says, stopping herself short.

"Look, until Kevin gets back, we have to rely on our friends for this." Mays says calmly. "He may be…" She takes in a deep breath and says it. "Dead, but he'll come back."

"May, we've all been really supportive of you ever since it happened. But there are some things… you just need to look at this from a real perspective. With so many things happening in the world, it's tough to hold on.." Christy says.

"To hope? Hold on to dreams?" May replies back. "I admit it, it has been tough. But Kevin has always been the person who proves that those are real. It could take him a day to get back; it could take him a year. But he's the kind of person who I can wait for because I have faith in him." She says. "For now, we'll just need to make due with what we've got and manage without him. This may be a time without Kevin, but it isn't exactly a time without Heroes. Just look at who we've got out there helping us." She says with a weak smile.

"I just wish there was more we could do instead of healing all the time. You know? I feel like we aren't a part of the big picture." Rachel says reluctantly.

"Well you know the old saying, behind every strong man is an even stronger woman." Ashley says as she shrugs and smiles. "Besides, how does it feel, girls, to know that we're the girlfriends of the strongest men in the world? We're the one's who are with the people who saved the world! How many fangirls out there wish they were us? You know?" She lets out a laugh, trying to relieve the situation.

As if on cue, to ruin the situation, the siren goes off. It alerts everyone in the complex. Everyone rushes off. May and the others are running through a hallway, trying to get to the President's office. As they run, his voice comes over the loud speakers. These speakers are heard throughout the entire city.

"This is President Chalmers. Ladies and Gentlemen of the surviving world, I am asking you that you all go into Lockdown, right now. This is not a drill. As you have been told about the demons, they have now found our location. They know we are here." He says. All the healers stop running and are shocked to hear this. "The entire city is instructed to go into Lockdown mode. Lock all your doors, windows, everything. Close your drapes, curtains, and turn off all lights. Don't let them see that this place is in fact in use. We have ten minutes till a wave of demons arrive." He pauses for a few moments. "I pray for everyone's safety." Click, he was done. Just as he finished, a nurse from the hospital finds them.

"You must be the healers. Please, the President has instructed me to take you to the safest place we can. Please don't ask questions, just follow me!" They nod and follow the nurse. They use an elevator and get to the bottom. As they go down, the doors open up to reveal a dark cave. They rush down to the end of it to find several dozen Hoenn soldiers with rifles and such waiting for them. Behind them is Kevin's coffin up on a platform.

"This is the safest place? This is what we've been reduced to? Where are Silpheed and the President?" Christy asks. Nobody replies. Back up around the city, the entire complex shuts down. All electricity is cut off. The buzz the city created ceases. Torches set up all around Kevin's coffin now light the cave but that was it.

"May… I'm scared, where are Kaido and Drew?" Rachel says as she holds May's body.

"I don't know… but things must not be going as well as we'd thought up there…"

"Janemba! You're supposed to be defeated!" Goku says, pointing a finger at the monster. The monster just groans with excitement. He and Buu exchange their monster talk and then, Janemba floats into the sky. "Wait… what are you doing?" Goku asks. Janemba's boy glows with his purple aura and his whole body loses form, turning into pure energy. It floats down completely envelopes Majin Buu.

"He's fusing with Buu!" Vegeta says, blocking the bright light the fusion was causing. The light fades and shows Kid Buu standing as if nothing had happened. However, his aura had changed from pink to purple. He laughs at is new power.

"Oh man, guys, this just got a lot tougher." Goku says as he prepares himself. The others do the same. Buu rushes at the three of them and teleports to the side, punching Gohan across the face. "Gohaaaan!" Goku says, rushing in to help his son. Vegeta follows. Gohan flies back and crashes into the wall of the crater Goku created. Buu charges after Gohan but gets kicked in the cheek by Goku. Vegeta fires several small energy blasts at Buu, trying to distract him from Goku and Gohan. "You okay son?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. But man, he punches hard. He's completely different from before" Gohan says as he picks himself out of the hole. "But we still have to try." Gohan and his father rush in at Buu. Gohan flies in with a punch. Buu drops his shoulder, allowing the Saiyan to fly right over his shoulder. Goku comes in with a shot of energy charging in his right hand. He punches with it but Buu turns and grabs the fist, sending the shot right over his shoulder. It flies at Vegeta who nimbly dodges the shot. Buu smashes his head into Goku's and whips him at Gohan. Buu then stretches out his arms and fires a flurry of punches at all 3 Saiyans, slamming them hard when they hit.

"Agh… Vegeta, we've no choice. We have to fuse if we want to beat him. We won last time against Janemba and we barely tried. I think we may need to use Gogeta's full power this time." Goku says to the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta nods in agreement. He knew better this time around. He knew they'd have to. All of them land on the ground, digging their feet in as they try to stop. Buu remains in the sky, taunting them. "Gohan, we may need your help. We'll need you to be on standby just incase, okay?" Gohan nods. Goku downgrades to a Super Saiyan 2. Vegeta and he separate themselves appropriately and nod. They assume the stance and follow through.

"Fuuu…sion-HA!" Performing the technique perfectly, a white light flashes and fades, revealing Super Saiyan 2 Gogeta. "Hello there. Do you remember me?" He speaks with both Goku and Vegeta's voice. Buu growls at the sight of Gogeta. "I figured you would. Are you angry at the spanking I gave you last time? Hmmm, Janembuu? "He jokes at Majin Buu who was now fueled by Janemba's power. "Guess I'm going to have to _really_ beat you this time." He teleports and appears in Buu's face. He assaults Buu's body with punches. Buu leans back as Gogeta punches him into the air.

"Hey, you guys feel that energy?!" May asks the healers. The soldiers around them remain clueless.

"Whoaaa… But wait, I can't feel Goku or Vegeta's energy anymore? Do you think they…?" Ashley says.

"No, I don't think that's it. It feels like that technique those two kids used when they became one kid. Remember? Gotenks? I think Goku and Vegeta must have done that!" Rachel says.

"Amazing… those two fighters _really_ know what they're doing!" Christy says as they look at the ceiling of the cave." BAM! Everyone silences as they hear the loud noise. "What… was that?"

"It's the demons… they're here." May says back.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – Hold Out

"RYAHHHH!" Gogeta puts his hands together and charges a blue ball of energy in it. "Big Bang… KamehameHAAA!" He fires the beam at the new Majin Buu. It consumes the creature and shreds him to bits.

"Way to go Dad!" Gohan says, cheering on his fused father. Then it catches Gohan's eyes. The shreds of Buu move slightly. Then in a frantic pace, they reform and poof, Majin Buu is back to normal.

"This isn't getting us anywhere. No matter what I throw at him, he just recovers." Gogeta says to himself. "I'll just have to try harder." Buu holds his hand out and beckons Gogeta to come at him. "Grrn, fine then." Gogeta charges in at Buu with a punch. Buu holds his arm out and catches the fist. "Ah?" This of course startles Gogeta along with Gohan too.

"Ah-ah-ahhh." Buu says as he wags his finger in Gogeta's face. "RAGH!" He opens his mouth and fires a green beam of energy at Gogeta, taking him completely by surprise. Gogeta flies away from the blast, still in Buu's grip. He opens his eyes and feels himself being pulled back by Buu. Buu revs his fist back and unleashes a flurry of punches on Gogeta's body, just as Gogeta had previously done to Buu.

"That's enough of this!" Gogeta slaps off Buu's grip, spinning around and cracking Buu in the head with a spin kick. Gogeta teleports below him and kicks Buu into the sky with enough force to shatter a mountain. He follows up by zooming up above the stunned Buu and charging back his fist. Buu looks up to see Gogeta waiting for him. Buu looks at him with an oblivious look on his face. Gogeta's fist glows with blue electricity from his aura and condenses down into one punch. "YyyyYAH!" His voice echoes. He swings and hits Buu in the body with incomprehensive force. Lightning flies out from the hit, extending hundreds of feet from where the two fighters were. Buu rockets towards the ground with blue electrical bolts still buzzing around his body. "HWHOAAAAA!" Gogeta raises his arms to the sky and charges yellow energy in them. He angles his body downward and slams his hands together at the wrists, making his fingers cup together but horizontally. "FINAL FLAAAASH!" Unleashing the yellow beam, it tears a path down towards Buu.

"Hugh?" Buu looks up to seem the beam coming for him. He snickers with joy and jumps into it. He slams into the beam, catching it and stopping it cold.

"There's no way!" Gogeta shouts out in shock.

"How… how is that even possible?" Gohan says.

"Gohan, you'd better get out of here! This isn't going to be as clean as we thought!" Gogeta says down to him. Gohan nods and takes off.

"SHRYAHHH!" Buu kicks the beam back up towards Gogeta. He hits it so hard that it actually splits in two; Gogeta who is still in shock over what happened easily dodges this. Buu flies up at him, hitting the fused warrior with a head butt in the head. Gogeta flies back, clasping his forehead from the blow. His brings his hand down and looks at his palm. "What? _I'm_ bleeding?" Sure enough, he was. "I see. So Janemba really _has_ powered you up quite a bit huh? Okay then, no more fooling around. Let's settle this quickly. We've other more important things to take care of!"

Elsewhere, Drew and Kaido are just making their way back to New Viridian City when they come across Bennet, Brian, and Van. Both of which are staring off over the horizon. "You guys sense it too?" Kaido asks the two of them. They nod. "I'm guessing that's Goku and Vegeta fighting Majin Buu out there. That fight seems pretty intense right now, so we'll probably want to avoid going over that direction."

"If anything, we should get back to New Viridian City to make sure everyone is all right. I have a feeling…" Drew says. All of a sudden they see Gohan flying at them in his Elder Kai Unlocked form. He seems calmer and more mature than previously.

"Hey you guys, I think we may need to get out of here. And where are all the people on this planet anyways?" He asks them. "Shouldn't they flee to safety as well?"

"Eheh… um, about that, my old boss Strikaaa… he decided to kill a lot of people when he got everything he wanted." Bennet sadly admits.

"I see. Were there survivors?" Gohan replies as he looks at everyone for an answer.

"Yes. There's an underground city called New Viridian City. It's the last place we could all go with survivors of the assault. They're people from all over the world, not just Hoenn." Kaido says.

"I see. Well I think we'd better go and protect that place as well. Doesn't look like there is any much to protect up here." Gohan reluctantly says. With that, all six fighters head for the city with Kaido leading the way.

BAM! "They're still trying to get down here!" Christy says through her trembling body. BAM! "What are they doing to the other people up there if they've already gotten here?" She says. This worries everyone else greatly.

"Do you think we're the last people alive out of everyone?" Rachel asks May.

"I pray we aren't." She replies. BAM! KABLAM! That noise made everyone stop. Not a breath could be heard or was ready for what happened next.

"YEEEEEE!" A flood of demons burst down through the elevator shaft. Their wings and pointy legs are heard scratching down every inch of it. They blast open the bottom elevator door and begin to make their way down the cave. Through the darkness, all that could be seen was their burning red eyes. Without any care for orders or anything, all of the soldiers open fire on the demons. They rush out and form lines, firing as they go, unloading on a seemingly never-ending wave of demons.

"Oh dear god!" Rachel says as she squeezes May, hoping for some sort of relief.

"Is this how it's going to end for us!" Ashley says as she jumps back.

The soldiers continue to fire at the demons that just kept coming. "Arhn!" One soldier falls over as a demon tackles him and vaporizes his body with its eye beams. More and more men begin to slip up and lose their lives as the demons make their way through the lines of men.

"Grrrn… no! We won't die like this!" May says. "Christy, hold Rachel." She passes her cousin over who has begun crying.

"What're you doing? Have you lost it?" Ashley barks at May. "Stop! Don't walk over there, you'll die!"

"If that happens then that means I'll die trying to protect people just like Kevin did. I'm not going to let those things come at us and kill us." May says back strongly.

"Just how are you going to do that!" Christy asks loudly.

"Please, you think after all this time with Kevin he hasn't taught me how to defend myself? I'm not just some weak girl, not like what everyone thinks. I'm stronger than that." A final cry goes out; signaling the last of their bodyguards was dead. This was it; it was just the four healers in the room now. "I'm going to protect my friends. I'm going to protect Kevin's body! I will!" She deepens her stance and pulls her arms back behind her body. She cups her hands there and begins to utter an extremely well known phrase. "KamehameHAAA!" A blue ball of energy glows in her hands. She lunges forward, hurling the beam towards the demons.

"What in the…!" Christy says in shock. The beam rockets through the demons, vaporizing them all. Her beam however is small. She shifts her stance and sweeps the room with the small Kamehameha wave, trying as hard as she can to rid the room of the demons. The blue glow of the beam emanates off and onto her and her friends. Her hair flies back as she continually pumps the room with the beam. Finally, she stops and looks at her handiwork.

"May… whoa!" Ashley says as she stares in awe at what her rival healer had just done.

"Eheh… surprised?" May says as she looks back at her friends.

"To say the least, yes." Christy says.

"May, that was Kevin's…" Rachel begins to say.

"I know." May says as she tries to catch her breath.

"YEEEE!" More demons scream out as they rush the healers once more. This obviously catches their attention and May turns, releasing another beam onto the demons, sweeping across the cave destroying every single one she can.

"Eh…eh…eh… How does Kevin do it?" She says to herself as she stops fueling the beam.

Back up top, Kaido and the others see the entrance to New Viridian City has been breached. A shocked look crosses all their faces and they bolt down through the entrance. They arrive at the bottom to see complete darkness. Well it would have been complete darkness were it not for the thousands of burning red eyes all around where the city should be. They seemed to outline many of the buildings as they scaled them, trying to get in. "What… what happened here!" Kaido says as he stares motionless at the demons. He notices a man running away as a single demon chases him down, shooting laser beams from his eyes.

"Help! HELP ME!" The man screams. Kaido doesn't need any more of that. He reacts, moving at the speed of sound, he grabs the demon and holds it up with an enraged look on his face.

"You DAMN demons! What have you done!" The demon squirms as it tries to break free. Kaido merely squeezes harder as a response.

"Kaido!" Brian says as he flies down next to his friend. "Kaido, they don't talk, this is futile." Brian walks over to the man. "Hey, are you going to be okay?"

"Th-these things! They just broke in through the entrance and started swarming everywhere. They've killed people!" He says to Brian.

"Your family?" Brian asks him calmly.

"No, I was outside and for their safety I chose for them not to open the door and risk those things getting to them but…"

"I see. Say no more. We'll take care of them." He says to the man. Kaido nods and crushes the demon in his grasp. The demon vaporizes itself as it falls to the ground. Without another thought, all the fighters burst off towards the city with their auras burning, illuminating the area. They break through the demons and begin to quickly deal with them. Then they see it, the headquarters building.

"Oh no…" Kaido says as he rushes down towards the building. The doors were ripped apart from the demons. It had looked like the entire building was overrun with them. In a fit of rage, Kaido unleashes a barrage of energy blasts onto the demons, destroying whatever existed in the lobby. Drew and Brian fly down next to him.

"Kaido… this isn't your fault." Drew says, placing a hand on Kaido's shoulder.

"The hell?" Brian says to himself as he looks at Drew. "What happened to him?"

"This _is_ my fault! Kevin never would have let this happen." Kaido says, scolding himself. "I'm supposed to be the new Hero and I can't even protect the only city on the planet. Kevin saved a planet and I couldn't even save a city."

"Kaido…" Drew begins to say. "You shouldn't be comparing yourself to Kevin. You've got to remember Kaido, you _aren't_ Kevin. Now, we've got to find the healers and make sure everyone is okay." He closes his eyes and feels for their energy. He senses all of their energy actually. Silpheed's, May's, Ashley's, the President's, everyone's. "Brian, do you want to take care of everyone upstairs? There doesn't seem to be as many other those things up there than below us. With only a nod, Brian leaps off through the hallway, heading for the upstairs. Drew and Kaido head for the elevator shaft to see it crammed full of the little black demons. They fire an energy blast down the shaft. Surprisingly, it only takes off what looked like the first layer of demons.

"Haaa!" May screams out as she fires yet another Kamehameha wave, vaporizing the demons in the cave once more. "I have to keep this up!" She says to herself. Her body is exhausted from releasing countless beams of energy.

"May…!" Ashley says. "I've never seen you look so tired before…" She reluctantly admits.

"Haaa!" She fires another beam. This time, it's smaller than the other ones. "Haaa! Haaa! Haaa!" She unleashes a quick barrage of beams, trying to keep the demons at bay. She drops to one knee, still ready however to keep firing away.

"May stop, at this rate you'll die!" Rachel says to her cousin.

"Haaa! Haaa! Haaa!" Another barrage flies out. Slowly, the demons are being able to over come the blasts and advance towards them all.

"YEEEE!" They charge the healers.

"HAAA!" She let's out another burst. It vaporizes the demons just as it had so many times before. She drops to both knees. She catches herself, holding her arms out to keep her from totally falling onto the ground.

"MAY!" Christy screams out as she rushes to help her friend.

"I'm… sorry Kevin." May says to herself.

"YEEEE-AH!" A demon leaps into the air, charging at May. Just as the demon is about to get her, a yellow beam of energy slams into the creature, destroying him.

"What?" May looks ups through exhausted eyes and sees another yellow explosion of light. When it fades, she sees Kaido and Drew rushing through the cave towards them with their Super Saiyan auras burning around them.

"Are you guys all right?" Drew asks them all. Kaido rushes to May's side.

"May, oh no, what happened to you! Did the demons get you?" He asks her.

"No… just… I'm really tired." She replies back to him.

"Oh Drew!" Ashley says as she rushes to her man's arms. Drew holds her for a few seconds. Everyone was so relieved that they had gotten there in time.

"May… she used the Kamehameha on those things!" Rachel says.

"What? You… did? How?" Kaido asks her.

"Eheh… you think after spending these past few years with Kevin that he hasn't taught me anything? Come on guys… eheh, he's smarter than that." She says. Suddenly, the whole room begins to rumble.

"What's going on?" Ashley says as everyone begins to look around.

"The cave is collapsing! We have to get out of here." Drew states to everyone.

"But why? It was stable a little while ago and nothing really has affected the area. How strange." Christy says. She couldn't be more wrong. Back atop where the city was, Van, Bennet, and Gohan are all fighting off the demons, almost to having them all completely gone. They too see that the ground is rumbling around them.

"What? An earthquake?" Gohan says as he looks around. Suddenly a part of the ceiling breaks open and down falls Gogeta. He lands on the ground of the city and skids along it, coming to a rest. His body is scuffed up and a few blood marks are apparent on his face and chest.

"Whoa… man. He really isn't fooling around anymore." Gogeta says as he shakes his head. He stands back up ready to keep fighting.

"Dad!" Gohan says as he flies down to Gogeta.

"I don't know why this is happening, but we're going to get out of here." Drew says as he grabs Ashley and Rachel. "We can't let you guys die here, we need you."

"He's right." Kaido agrees. "Let's go Rachel, May." Rachel takes Kaido's hand but May is hesitant.

"I… can't!" May says. The cave walls begin to crumble around them.

"Are you insane! May, we have to get going or we'll die here!" Rachel argues back.

"I can't! I can't leave Kevin's body here! I won't abandon him." May says firmly.

"We've no choice May. We. Have. To. Go." Kaido says to her.

"And I'm telling you I won't!" She says back as tears fall down her face. "He wouldn't abandon us, so I won't abandon him!"

"May, don't make me take you by force. We need to get out of here." Kaido and Rachel argue with her.

"NO!" She says back.

"We don't have time for this, May, we're going!" Kaido rushes over to her and grabs her by the hand.

"No! NOO!" She screams as Kaido and the others rush back through the elevator shaft. As they head down the cave, May watches as the cave begins to collapse, trapping Kevin's coffin down in the darkness. They burst out onto the city's grounds and find everyone Brian had been sent to look for alive and well. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – Apocalypse Now

"Hah!" Gogeta yells out as he bashes Buu over the head. Buu plummets to the ground and lands in rubble. "Ahh… ahhh… Grrrn, I have to finish this quickly. The fusion time limit only has about 5 minutes left." Gogeta says to himself as he rushes down at Buu. The two burst into another fist flurry. Buu lands a rock solid punch in Gogeta's face. He returns the blow with a punch of his own. They trade blows for a few seconds as they clasp their hands together. "YAHHHH!" Gogeta's aura brightens around his body as they lock their hands together.

"Come on guys, you can do it!" Brian cheers as he watches the fight.

"As entertaining as this has been, Buu, it's time we ended this, for real. Let's go!" Gogeta bursts off into the sky through the hole that was created earlier in the ceiling. "I'm going to finish you off Buu, goodbye!" He continues to climb towards the sky, gaining altitude with every second until they are out of the Earth's atmosphere. Gogeta's aura and own power keeps him alive in the cold space. Buu on the other hand has small ice chunks gathered around his body and face. He struggles to get free but is unable to. "HyyyyYAHH!" He spins around in circles, turning Buu into nothing but a blur. Gogeta finally let's go, sending him hurdling at an angle through the Earth's atmosphere. He is engulfed in a fireball as he rockets around the planet's magnetic field, moving in an elliptical pattern. "I'll spread you so far apart you'll _never_ regenerate from this." Gogeta turns and holds his hand up. A rainbow ball of energy glows above his hand for a few moments. Then, he sees Majin Buu turn the horizon, heading right back at Gogeta.

"SHYAAAAHGH!" He screams out in pain as his body is burnt away from the fireball.

"Hnnt!" Gogeta clasps the ball of energy he created into his hands, shooting out white beams of light through the seams of his hands. He throws the energy at Buu. It sparkles as it flies at Buu and hits him.

"Rrnnngh!" Buu groans as he feels the energy inside him. "Awwwwhhhhgh!" His whole body begins to shimmer white. Then, it breaks apart into white sparkles of energy, breaking down into nothing more. The sparkles fade, along with Buu's energy signature, and just like that, he was defeated for the 2nd time.

"Finally." Gogeta says to himself. He places his index and middle finger onto his forehead and teleports using Instant Transmission. He reappears back on the ground in New Viridian City. His body was beaten and worn, but he was still victorious. "I won." A white light flashes as the super fighter splits apart, back into Goku and Vegeta. The crowd erupts with applause. People are clapping as they see the two fighters stand exhausted but still victorious.

"Dad, you did it!" Gohan says, congratulating his father.

"Whew, that's the last of them I think." Bennet says as he lets out a sigh of relief. Kaido, Drew, and Gohan all revert back to their normal form as they take in a sigh of relief.

"Finally, that is the last of the guys to have come out from Hell." Silpheed says. Everyone turns to him, giving him his or her undivided attention. "Now we just need to find Obelisk and somehow seal the gate for good. Then, we'll be totally finished." He says with a smile.

"Phew!" Goku says as he plops his exhausted body on the ground. "Finally, we did it."

"Not exactly Kakarot." Vegeta stops him. "What about that Obelisk thing they were talking about? You know, the main guy that we're supposed to be fighting? Why hasn't he made an appearance yet?" Vegeta crosses his arms, trying to come up with an explanation.

"My Master is still incubating, re-gathering his strength which he used to open the Gates of Hell." A booming voice shouts out. Everyone looks around, trying to see where the voice had come from. "Fighters of this world, join me above ground so you may see your opponents true face."

May's eyes widen as she hears the voice. "Oh no… it… it can't be…!" In agreement, every fighter hovers above the ground. The healers were taken as well. They reach the surface but fail to see anything.

"Hello everyone, did you miss me?" A voice says.

May is the first to turn around. "Oh… no…!" Her bottom lip quivers in fear. "It's… It's… MEFIIIIIST!"

Kaido and everyone else look up to see the most evil man who ever existed in this universe; Mefist. He stared them down with his blood red eyes. He wore his familiar tan pants with black boots and a light purple tank top with the old H.E.L.P. symbol on his shirt; a picture of the Earth. He still had his spiky dark gray hair along with a few set of bangs that hung before his eyes. His body looked as impressive as ever. He had one leg up on a boulder, resting his left arm in its knee and a wicked smile on his face. "And here I thought I'd never get to see any of you again. Heheheh." He chuckles to himself.

"What! But… this is impossible!" Brian says as his body shakes. Even Drew was worried about the sight of Mefist. Over the years, Brian and Drew always poked fun at their old rivals that they fought. Fhoto, Driko, Gora, and even some of the old underlings from the H.EL.P. organization. But Mefist?

"You never should have closed that gate, Saiyans." They never mention Mefist. He looks at Drew and Kaido. He holds his arms out and charges a white ball of energy in it.

"I'm getting a bad feeling from this guy!" Goku says, preparing himself to fight again. BOOM! Mefist releases the blast, creating a shockwave that sends everyone rolling on the ground.

"You never should have interfered with Obelisk's plans." He says. "Now I'll kill you all, in the name of my lord and master, Obelisk the Tormentor! But first, where is that stupid boy Kevin? He shall be my first victim."

Kaido flips his body up and skids back on the ground. Everyone else gets up and brushes the dust off of their clothes. "Sorry, but Kevin's gone for the moment."

"Gone…? You mean…?" He closes his eyes, sensing for Kevin's energy. "I don't sense his energy… so that must mean he's… DEAD! HAHAHA!" Mefist throws his head back and lets out a laugh.

"Shut up you jerk!" May screams at him. Mefist looks back and sees May standing with clenched fists.

"Oh? Did I strike a nerve with his little girlfriend?" Mefist says with a little chuckle.

"Kevin died saving the universe! That's something you'll never be able to comprehend you sick FREAK!" May says as tears ran down her face.

"But with him gone, Mefist, there is a new Hero." Kaido says as he prepares himself to fight.

"Ha, such as?" Mefist replies.

"Me!" Kaido says, pointing at himself with his thumb. "I'M the new Hero. And I'll prove it to you by beating the SNOT out of you and sending you back to hell where you belong!" Kaido powers up to a Super Saiyan.

"Aha! That's funny, child. You really think you can beat me?"

"Kevin was the same age as me when he beat you! AND he was a Super Saiyan, which we all know that you need to have your stupid machine and Slifer to power you up to even try to match him. So I'd say that things are looking pretty bad for you right about now."

"You really haven't learned a thing. If you think it'll be a repeat of last time, boy, you'll be sadly mistaken. I've Obelisk's powers assisting me. You really think you can match the power of a God?"

"I remember you said the same thing to Kevin and guess who ended up winning?"

"Hmph, stupid boy." He charges down Kaido. Everyone dives out of the way as he moves. He throws a punch at Kaido. Kaido revs back and punches the first. They collide and let out a shockwave. Mefist teleports behind Kaido and sends a kick into the boy's back. Kaido flies forward from the hit and lunges back at Mefist, head butting him in the head. Mefist falls back and sees Kaido coming again. The two burst into a fist flurry as they rise into the sky.

"Not as easy as you thought, huh you evil bastard!" Kaido cracks Mefist across the face with a solid kick. A stream of blood flies from his mouth. Kaido appears above him and kicks him in the same spot his punch landed. The two rocket towards the ground with Kaido still in Mefist's face. They land and Kaido backs off from his opponent. "Well!"

"Mph…" Mefist gets up and wipes the blood from his mouth. "Heh… a single punch and followed up with only one kick in the mouth and all I have is a bloody lip?" He says as he looks at his hand. "Kid, you're going to have to try a lot harder than that." He says back to Kaido.

"What? ARHN!" Mefist appears in Kaido's stomach with a punch. He hit so hard he actually lifted Kaido off the ground slightly. 

"My powers are not so limited as they were previously, 'Hero'. In fact, I'm even stronger than a Super Saiyan now. So if that was the premise you going by, you might want to rethink your strategy here." He throws Kaido up a few inches, allowing the boy to float back down. When he does, Mefist kicks him in the chest. The hit sounds like a bullet ricocheting off of metal as Kaido flies back in pain. The Super Saiyan is hurled through air. Mefist teleports and appears behind him with his right knee extended. Kaido slams into the knee, arching his back from the hit, making his body form to Mefist's knee. His arms are spread open which Mefist grabs, with his hands. He jams his other knee into the back of Kaido's neck, pulling his arms but pushing with his knees.

"Ahhhhgh! Ahhhh!" Kaido screams out in pain.

"We have to help him!" Rachel says as she looks for some kind of a response from her peers. Gohan looks at Van. The two nod and are about to take off towards the fight.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Mefist says as he looks down at his onlookers. "This is a one on one fight. I'd personally like to keep this going for a bit longer. If any of you try to intervene with my fight, I'll RIP his arms off right this second. This is supposed to be a fight between Hero and Villain from the way I look at it." Gohan and Van stop, frustrated at what he had said.

"Damn…!" Van says as he clenches his fists.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Kaido lets out another yell as he tries to cope with the pain. "Grrrn!" He grunts, trying to win back the struggle. "YAHHH!" He releases a small explosive wave, causing Mefist to let go of him. Kaido doesn't even bother to turn around; he sends a back kick into Mefist's gut. He follows up with several more spin kicks, all one right after another as he pummels Mefist. He lunges forward with a punch, landing it right in his opponents' stomach. At that exact moment, he releases a yellow energy blast in his stomach, further damaging Mefist. He flies out of the dust cloud with a few scuffs on his face, but nothing more.

"Hmph, that's the way." Mefist smiles and places his hands behind his back, cupping them together; he charges a purple energy blast in them.

"Nnk!" Kaido says as he does the same thing out of shock. He charges a blue energy blast in his hands.

"Kamehamehaaa!" He unleashes his purple energy wave. Kaido releases his own. The blasts slam together and release a white light and an explosion. Mefist flies through the light and appears in front of Kaido.

"What!" Kaido pulls a fist back but he's too slow. Mefist hits him in the face. His head flies back from the blow. Mefist looks down and hits him again with a punch in the gut. "ACK!" He coughs up blood. "Guh!" Mefist looks back up and thrusts his palm into Kaido's neck, grabbing it and holding on with an iron grip. "Kchh!" He punches down on Mefist's arms, trying to break free from the hold.

"Will somebody go up there and do something!" Rachel begs.

"He's not going to win, we need to move! Everybody together!" Van says as he prepares to leap up to help Kaido. Suddenly, the entire planet rumbles. This catches everyone's attention, even Mefist's.

"Oh man, now what's going on with the planet?" Goku says, hoping for an answer.

"Whoa… do you feel that energy!" Vegeta says as he asks Goku. Their attention turns to the horizon.

Appearing out over the horizon descends a figure. It touches down, kneeling. Hurricane force winds blow from it and slam into everyone on the ground. Mefist is unnerved by it. Random pillars and spikes of land erupt all along the planet.

"What is that thing!" Brian says as he fights off the winds. All anyone could see was an outline. Slowly, the creature stands up, casting a massive shadow that was miles long. It spreads its spiky wings out, creating an even larger shadow. Atop its head were blue horns and a shimmering dark blue gem on its forehead. Everyone could see its hands were pointy like a demons. At its toes were 3 claws. The figure had spikes at his elbows that shot out for hundreds of feet. The entire body of the creature was cast blue, except for its burning red eyes.

"He's… gigantic! How can something so big like that exist! He's at the horizon and yet he's STILL colossal!" Brian nervously says.

Mefist turns to look at the figure, letting a smile creep across his face. "Obelisk the Tormentor… The descent of this mighty creature shall be heralded by burning winds and twisted land. And with the coming of this horror, those who draw breath shall know the true meaning of eternal slumber."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – The End Has Come

Chapter 19 – The End Has Come

"So Kevin… what's it like back in your world?" June asks him as he is doing handstand pushups in the field. He had completed his first few training exercises with Chi and June. He was preparing for his last exercise. If he passed this one, then he'd be able to go back home.

"My world? Well… which one?" He replies back.

"What do you mean which one?" June asks him.

"Well, I've technically got two homes. See, the world I'm trying to get back to is my adopted home. I actually come from another universe where my birth parents are and family is. But I've got a family of my own that I've started back in the world I'm trying to get back to." Kevin says with a smile.

"What do you mean?" She says as she watches Kevin go up and down with his push-ups. Her head nods up and down as she watches.

"You know… people leave home, make new friends, they create their own family. Like that." He says with a light chuckle. "But if you wanted a description of the worlds themselves, I'd say its pretty much like this one. Lush with plants. Blue with water. Lots and lots of people. You know, all that."

"Oh… I see. So… about this family of yours… who's in it?" She nervously asks. "Please don't say you have a girlfriend… please don't, please don't, please don't." She chants in her head.

"Well, let's see. There's my best friend Brian out there. He has a girlfriend named Christy who's his partner and healer. Then there's my student, Kaido. He's a Super Saiyan like me but only up to the Ascended level, not the Super Saiyan 2 one. After that, there's _his_ girlfriend Rachel. She's his partner and healer as well. There's my all time rival Drew. The guy is a jerk on the outside but deep down I know he's good. Drew's got a partner named Ashley who had the hots for me when I first met her. She always called me 'Cutie' for the longest time… but now she and Drew are together. And then…" he pauses as a smile comes across his face.

"No. No. No. No. No. No!" She crosses her fingers and looks away, not wanting to hear the final name.

"Then there is a girl named May. She is, without a doubt, the BEST thing that has ever happened to me." June's heart sinks to her feet. She feels cold all over.

"Oh, I see." She coldly replies.

"When I fell into her world, I was knocked unconscious for a while and when I woke up, I walked through this forest and found her house. I passed out on their doorstep where she nursed me back to health and we've been together ever since. In the end, it turned out that my willingness to protect her is what made me into the Hero I am. I can never thank her enough for that. But… I miss her… a lot." He says as he hops off his hands and stands up. "Hey… I know it's a sad story I'm away from her, but come on, cheer up. We're going back soon. Plus I want to introduce you to everyone!" Kevin says with a smile to the hopeless June. He sees she has a downed face, and instinctively tries to cheer her up.

"I know… it's just that… nevermind." She says, trying to shrug off Kevin's worry.

"Hey come on now. Talk to me about it. What's bugging you?"

"…Have you ever liked someone who just seemed to fall into your lap without warning? Then you got to know each other really well and you started to like that person… a lot, and then you find out they're already seeing someone?" June says with a depressed tone of voice. "What would you do?"

"June…" Kevin says as he touches her hand. She blushes on contact.

"Y-yeah?" she stares at him, misty eyed.

"I know exactly how that feels and I gotta tell you, it sucks." He says to June.

"Ut..." She stammers. She can't believe she's hearing this. "Does he know I'm talking about him?" She says to herself.

"That's how I viewed a girl back in my original world. I liked her a lot and I was too nerdy back then for her. Heha, it's funny though now. She hadn't a clue as to what I'd turn out to be like so I guess that just goes to show you never know what that person is going to turn out like when they are older. But it was after I met May and made friends in Hoenn that I saw the world was bigger than just one school or a town or even a city. It's the world. Nearly 7 billion people live on it and there isn't one person out there who can't be loved? I don't believe it. Just give it time June. I know you'll find somebody. Okay?" He says placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah… okay, thanks." She says as she squeaks out a smile.

"Kevin, are you ready for your final test?!" Chi shouts out.

"Yeah! I'm coming!" He says back. "Care to watch me pass?"

"Uh-huh." She nods. They head towards where Chi was waiting. On the way, June asks him a question. "Kevin?"

"Yeah?"

"About May… do you love her? Does she make you happy?"

"Love her? I adore her with all my heart. Does she make me happy? There isn't a day that goes by that I'm not overjoyed, proud, or honored to be with her."

"I see…" It remains silent for a few moments. "I'm happy for you, Kevin." They approach where Chi was. He stood waiting for them with a smile on his face.

"What have you got for me?" Kevin asks him.

"You final test before we let you go will demonstrate just how fine tuned your senses are. You remember back in your world, the way used to rate someone's power levels through a numeric system that you told me about?" Chi asks him.

"Of course. I broke the gauge when I became a Super Saiyan, eheheh." He says rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"What was the normal human power level on that thing, if you can recall?"

"Uh… hm, I think the average human was around 5 or so. I know the healers back in Hoenn had higher power levels due to their training. Why?"

"Because your final task for sensing will put things into perspective for you. We've been working on this, and I'm confident you'll be able to do it. Ready?" Chi asks. Kevin nods with a smile. "Okay, I've increased a single ant in this world by a power level of .0001, making him the strongest ant in the world. Find him and bring him to me." Chi says.

"Grandpa, are you sure that's even possible?" June asks her grandfather.

"Got it." Kevin places his middle and index finger on his forehead and teleports out of sight using Instant Transmission.

"What?" June says as Kevin vanishes. A few moments go by. "What a mean test Grandpa. _I'd_ never even be able to do that."

"Which is why I knew Kevin could do it. That boy has so much potential and power. I wonder what he would be like as an adult." Chi says to himself.

"Got him!" Kevin says as he reappears in front of Chi.

"What?!" June says surprised.

"Is this your ant?" Kevin says, holding a tiny red ant in a somewhat clear yellow ball of energy over his index finger.

"Indeed. Congratulations Kevin, you're going home." Chi says proudly.

"YES!" He leaps into the sky with joy. "I'll see you soon, May!"

He lands back down on the ground. Chi walks over to him. "Kevin, I am so proud of you that you've done this. I hope this training will have helped you out."

"Chi, I know it will. Thank you so much." He and Chi shake hands. "If I can, I'll try to visit you guys, okay?"

"That would be wonderful Kevin, but if you cannot we will still remember you." Chi says with his happy face. "Now, for your transport, June will provide you with the entrance into the multiverse barriers. It'll be up to you however to get back to your world. This body you have will crumble to dust when you leave, so make sure you get right to your world. No goofing around. Once you enter your universe, it shouldn't be a problem for you to zero in on your body. Naturally, you'll be automatically drawn to it. Best of luck."

"Thank you, Chi. I will always remember your kindness. Ready June?" He asks her.

"Ready." She nods and places her hand on his shoulder. "_My_ way of getting into the multiverse won't be as painful as your way, so just relax, mkay?" She says winking at him. Kevin nods and readies himself. "Bye Grandpa, see you in a bit!" Chi waves goodbye as the two are surrounded by blue lightning. In a flash of light, the two vanish into the multiverse. Kevin leaves behind the temporary body that Chi had made for him. It crumbles to dust, just as he knew it would and blows off into the breeze.

Inside the multiverse however, June and Kevin see all of the infinite versions of Earth around them. "So Hero, where's your world?" June asks him. He concentrates, filtering through thousands and thousands of worlds, looking for his friends' energy signatures. Finally, he gets the hit he'd been waiting for so long.

"I've got them. Let's go." The two take off in a seemingly random direction. "I hope I didn't miss anything."

Back in the Hoenn universe, he had however. Obelisk had landed. Mefist had returned. To top it all off, things were only about to get worse.

"My Master has returned. Hrh… how does your foolish little preaching about you being the new Hero feel now?" He asks Kaido as he holds him locked in his grasp at Kaido's throat. "How about I show the new 'Hero' to Obelisk, hm? That sound like fun?!" He says as he clamps down tighter on the boy's throat.

"Urk!" Kaido gurgles

"Good, I'm glad you think so." And with that, he takes off towards Obelisk. His black aura turns on, leaving a trail of black behind as he flies.

"Regardless of what he says, we have to go after him! Let's go everyone!" Drew says. Everyone of course agrees. Bennet, Drew, Van, and Gohan each grab a healer as they take off after the demon of a man. As they draw closer, they begin to understand the size of Obelisk, and just how incredibly massive he was. 1 leg of his was as tall as a skyscraper.

"Oh, you all followed? How predictable." He mutters. "Offering yourselves to Obelisk are you? Wonderful!" Mefist says as he hovers in the air, approaching Obelisk's head.

"**What have you brought me, my servant?**" Obelisk's voice booms as he talks. He sounds cold and evil, naturally. But somehow just hearing his voice would make your bones shudder in fear.

"Look Master, I have the new 'Hero'." Mefist replies as he shows Kaido to Obelisk. Kaido's face is overrun with fear. Adrenaline kicks in as he struggles to get free. His grunts become more nervous and erratic along with his twitching.

"**A Hero? HAHAHA!**" His laughs booms throughout the area.** "Let me see him!**" Obelisk orders. Mefist holds the boy up to Obelisk.

"Nnk! Mph!" Kaido looks at Obelisk's face. His teeth were enormous and his eyes pierced through Kaido's nerves.

"_**This**_** boy? He's supposed to be a Hero? How pathetic! Is this what the world of mortals has been reduced to?**" Obelisk laughs at Kaido. "**Surely this poor excuse for flesh cannot be.**"

"Oh but I assure Obelisk, he has told me that he is." Mefist says sinisterly. "And down there are all of his friends. They pose no threat to _you_ though, my lord. The girl with the purple hair, named Rachel, this is actually her boyfriend. Isn't that funny?"

"Shut up!" Rachel barks at Mefist.

"**You may release the boy, servant. I'll deal with him.**"

"As you command." Mefist releases his hold on Kaido's neck.

"Uh… uh… Grr! Stay focused! Stay focused! He can't be _that _strong." Kaido says to himself.

"**Tell me fleshling, what makes you believe you are a Hero? One as lowly as you must at least have an explanation.**" Obelisk tells him.

"I… I… I'm the new Hero!" He forces his fists to clench. His aura bursts on as he ascends to the Ascended Super Saiyan level. "Since Kevin is dead, I'M taking his role as Hero."

"**Myyy, such brave words for a little man.**" Obelisk tells him. He cracks a smirk off of his face. "**Do you want to know what happens when you believe silly little dreams like that? When you think a Hero exists in reality?**" It is silent for a few moments. "**Fleshling, they DIE! Their dreams are forever shattered. Their body is broken down, ground into dust. Their souls devoured, completely digested by the evil in the world. THAT is the way the world truly operates.**"

"I'm not scared of you!!" Kaido says to him.

"**Of course you are. Your body is trembling. Everyone can see it.**"

"N-No! I'm NOT!"

"**Do you know what the best part of being right about everything?**" Obelisk asks him. Mefist smirks and hovers away from Kaido and Obelisk, giving them some room. Kaido doesn't answer Obelisk's question.

"What's he doing…?" Rachel says as she holds her hand to her heart.

"**The best part about being right… is when you prove everyone you are! This is the evil that exists EVERYWHERE!! This is the way the world TRULY IS!!**" Obelisk cries out as he smashes his gargantuan sized hands around Kaido, sending out an earth shattering shockwave.

"HAAAAAA!!" Rachel screams out. Tears rush down her face. "S-Somebody help HIM!"

"Oh my god…!" Drew says as he watches. Obelisk pulls his hands apart. Kaido is still in the air. Stunned. Blood drips down all over his body and clothes. He couldn't move. Couldn't think. Couldn't react. Couldn't do anything.

"**THIS is what happens to people to think that Heroes exist!**" He slaps Kaido with his right hand and catches him in his left. He squeezes down on the body and throws him over his head, opening his mouth, ready for his meal.

"No! No! NOOO!" Rachel screams. On the inside, everyone was. This would be the day that nobody would ever forget.

Kaido's body falls, head first towards Obelisk's mouth. He looks down, doesn't move, and doesn't say a thing. His body reverts back to normal, erasing all traces of a Super Saiyan around his body. Time seems to freeze for him as he plummets. "Is… is this how I die? Is this what is going to happen? It's a dream… it's all a dream! It has to be! This can't be happening! I thought I was going to be a Hero. I thought I could handle the job." His dead eyes wander over to Rachel. "Rachel… I'm so sorry. I love you… I love you so much. I just wish it didn't have to end for us like this. Please… be strong, stronger than I ever was." Tears fall up his face due to the angle he was falling. All time freezes for him now as he recent accomplishments flash before his eyes. He sees all of the battles and everything he was involved with. He sees just how many people's lives he saved from holding off the creatures that emerged from Hell. "Maybe not… he is wrong about Heroes. Even though I may die, all people will remember is that I was a student of Kevin, and that I saved lives. I may not have been powerful enough, but I can only hope there is someone strong enough to kill this thing…" And with that, he falls into Obelisk's mouth, never to be seen again. For the 2nd time, a Hero has fallen.

"AHHHHHHH!!" Rachel screams. "NO! NO! NO! NO! This is impossible! This is impossible! AHHHH!" Her pupils have shrunken down. It feels like her heartbeat is going a million miles a minute. Her tears are an endless stream of water. "Oh god, oh god! I… I… I…!" She completely passes out. She lays limp in Bennet's arms.

"**Do you see little fleshlings? This is what happens when you play with powers bigger than your own.**" Obelisk says.

"Oh nooo… what do we do you guys?!" Goku says to everyone.

"We have to retreat! He's too powerful, even for all of us! Vegeta, Goku, can you do that fusion thing again?!" Drew turns and asks. The stress in his voice is more than apparent. He's running ideas through his head.

"We would, but we need another 45 minutes for the technique to work. It has a time limit and even still, we maxed out our power as Gogeta. It'll take some time to recover!" Goku says back, feeling the situation.

"Less talk, more action! We need to evacuate the city! If he goes for that, then the human race will be extinct!" Van says.

"Where are they going to go?! There isn't any other place!" Brian says.

"Let's just go!" Bennet says as he takes off towards the city. Everyone follows suit and heads back towards the city.

"Shall I chase them?" Mefist asks Obelisk.

"**It'll all end the same way anyways.**" Obelisk says as he crosses his arms. He begins to take steps towards the city, causing earthquakes in his wake.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – Being of Hope

Chapter 20 – Being of Hope

As everyone flies away, fleeing from Obelisk, Drew flags down Gohan. The two hover right next to one another. "Gohan…" He says seriously to him. "Please… take care of her."

"Huh?" Gohan says.

"Yeah, what do you mean…?" Ashley asks Drew as she is held in her arms.

"…I love you Ashley." Drew says as he kisses her on the lips. She is shocked at this but even more at his next action. Drew chops her neck, knocking her out. He hands Ashley to Gohan. "Fly ahead. I'll stall." He slows down and is about to go back. Goku and Vegeta catch up to him.

"Drew, what are you doing?" Goku asks him.

"Drew… don't even think about it." Vegeta says as he notices Drew staring back at Obelisk.

"I am the only one here who can still hit full power. I have to. At the very least I will buy you guys a few minutes and- Ah!" He looks back to see Obelisk holding out his hands, charging a red energy blast. "I don't have time, thank you for everything, Vegeta!" He blasts off back towards Obelisk. He turns into a Super Saiyan on his way there.

"No… what does Drew think he is doing?!" May says as she looks over Van's shoulders.

"What?" Van turns around to see Drew charging back at Obelisk. "I don't believe… there isn't anything we can do. We have to get out of here!" Van says as he rushes back to the city. The other fighters follow him down through the hole that was created from the Gogeta/Buu fight.

"Have everyone in the city line up and hold hands!" Goku says as he lands on the ground of the city. "We need a line of all these people. We're going to teleport!" Goku rushes over to the president. "MAKE THE ANNOUNCEMENT!"

"But… where are we going?!" The president nervously says back.

"May, get the Dragonballs!" Brian says as he lands with Christy. Immediately, she sets off towards the headquarters.

"Obelisk!" Drew says as he approaches the god of Hell.

"**Hmhmhm, what do you want, Saiyan?**" Obelisk asks him. "**Have you come to defeat me?**" He jokingly says. He continues to charge the energy blast.

"You know something about Saiyans, Obelisk, especially the bunch you've found today? We aren't just Saiyans. We're SUPER Saiyans! That means we won't go down as easily as you might think!" Drew says to him. "HYAHHHHH!" A white light flashes as Drew powers up to Super Saiyan 2. Blue bolts of electricity begin to flare around his body. His hair spikes up even more than the regular Super Saiyan state.

"**Ha! Really? Is that so? Well I'm pretty sure that 'Hero' one went down quite easily. You should have felt his entire bone structure crunch in my hands. Exquisite!" **Obelisk says proudly.

"That BOY was a fine fighter and a Hero till the end. Nobody forced him into that role; he did it on his own. THAT is what made him heroic!" Drew argues back.

"**And what of you? I've been watching you, and you're quite the little devil, heheheh.**" Obelisk tells him.

"That part of me is gone. That damn sadistic nature that I had… it was what was holding me back. I'll do what needs to be done! HRAAAHHHGH!" He powers up. His electrical sparks fly out all around his body. He throws his arms out. "GYAH!" Yellow energy balls appear in his hands. His entire aura goes from being a flame to violently spiking out all along his body.

"**Ohhh?**" Obelisk says as he stops charging the energy blast. "**Then please, Super Saiyan, show your full power.**" He unfolds his arms, ready for the blast. Mefist looks at Drew in awe as his power level continues to increase.

"This is for EVERYONE in the universe! FINAL FLAAAAASH!" He slams his wrists together, holding his hands cupped outward. He aims the blast directly at Obelisk but his target is so huge it was impossible to miss.

"**What's this…?"**

It's true; Vegeta's ultimate attack was now Drew's. A massive beam of yellow energy engulfs the god. The beam itself can actually be seen from space, extremely easily in fact. The beam was absolutely gigantic. "HAAAAAAAAAA!" He continues to pump out more energy into the beam. "I'll send you BACK to hell! YAHHHH!"

Back in the city, everyone stops as they feel the earth shaking from Drew's blast. Vegeta couldn't help but let out a smile. "I was wondering when he'd use that."

"Vegeta… I didn't think you'd teach him that one." Goku says as he looks at the Saiyan Prince.

"Is… that blast coming from Drew?" May asks.

"It sure feels like it, wow!" Brian says.

"The only safe place I can think of we can go to is the Martian Colony!" The President tells Goku.

"Martian Colony?" Goku says. "What do you mean?"

"Yes! That's PERFECT!" Bennet says.

"Mars like… the planet Mars?" Gohan stutters.

"Yeah! That's right! You think it can hold all the people here?!" Brian says as he looks at the long line of people all touching one another's shoulder.

"Hold on, you guys have a colony on Mars?! That's amazing!"

"Yes, we've had one for years. It'll be a little harsh on the lungs when you get there, but we will survive there." Silpheed says. "I'm guessing in your worlds, you guys haven't set up anything on another planet yet, have you?" Silpheed asks. Goku tells him no. "We didn't think that we would have enough time to build a rocket or anything. But if we have Instant Transmission, perfect! We can get there now!"

"Ahhhhh… ah… ah… ah." Drew pants, trying to catch his breath. "Urrk…" His body reverts back to normal from exhausting all of his energy onto Obelisk. A massive plume of smoke surrounds where Obelisk was.

"O-Obelisk!?" Mefist yells into the smoke.

"Heh… that… that's what a Super Saiyan is capable of!" Drew says to the cloud of smoke. "Uh… uh?!" A gust of wind blasts the smoke out of sight, revealing Obelisk without a scratch on him. "N-No!"

"**Huh… and to think, you got my hopes up just to be let down.**" Obelisk tells him.

"It… it didn't work!" Christy shouts out. "Drew's attack didn't work!" Everyone's eyes widen at the sound of this. It was true. His attack did little to the impressive god of Hell.

"**Let me show you how it's done.**" Obelisk holds out his hands and charges back up the red energy blast.

"Ah! Grrr!" Out of sheer will, he is able to get his white aura build up around him again.

"**HYRAH!**" Obelisk yells out, unleashing the red energy bomb onto Drew's body.

"ARRRRHN!" He screams out as the bomb takes over his body. The bomb slowly goes over his body, putting it at the center of the attack. Then, it quickly explodes; vaporizing whatever was in the relative area.

"**Hmph, that's two 'Hero' wanna-be kids in only a few minutes. I don't think these guys are going to win. Hrhrhr.**" Obelisk says as he laughs to himself.

"Ah!" Van stops. "Drew's energy…"

"No… not him too!" Vegeta says to himself.

"Vegeta… come on. We need to get to the colony. Our only hope is that we can use the fusion technique and hope to overpower him. But for now, let's get going." Goku tells him. "Is everyone lined up?!"

"Everyone that we could find. Lets's go." Brian says as he places his hand on Goku's shoulder. The survivors of the world were in a line all the way down and around in a line that snaked back and forth.

"**Hr?**" Obelisk looks up in the sky with curiosity. "**What is that?**" He feels the sky crackle with energy. From which, he watches a blue lightning bolt rocket down towards the ground. It makes a sharp angle and heads towards the city.

"What's… that?" Goku says as they feel the buzz of energy. They see a blue lightning bolt crackle across the sky. It hovers there for a few seconds over the hole in the ground over the city. In a fraction of a second, it then blasts down through the debris where the headquarters building was.

"Okay, I've got the Dragonballs!" May says as she runs out of the headquarters. "We can go now." BOOOOOM! The entire headquarters building explodes upward behind her. Everyone turns and watches the building as all the debris from it falls away from the crowd. Then, up from debris rises an all too familiar fighter. He wore a red uniform with a blue undershirt, blue boots, and blue wristbands along with a blue belt around his waist. His back is to the crowd of people as he looks down at the destroyed building.

"Ooooo…" Kevin says as he looks at the destroyed building with a frown. "…oops... I didn't think a whole building would be above me. I hope nobody saw that… Hm?" He turns around.

"K…K…!" May stutters as she speaks.

"Hey there, beautiful, guess who's back?" Kevin says with a big smile on his face. His following statement is aimed at everyone, but the only person he's looking at is about to cry. "Miss me?" With that, the entire line of people erupts in applause.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 – Payback

"I… I…" May doesn't know what to say. She's missed him so much. So much has happened. Where does she begin? Should she take the time to express herself or move right to the task at hand?

"It's okay. Come here now. I'm back. And I'm not going anywhere." He floats down to her level and has open arms for her. Without a second thought, she rushes into his arms, actually knocking him over onto the ground. She cries out onto her shirt, letting all of her emotions out onto him. Her tears create a wet spot on his blue undershirt. Brian walks over to him.

"Hey buddy, welcome back." He says to him.

"Good to be back." He says with a smile. But… what's going on here? Where are we and why are Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan here?" He says as he looks past his friend. Goku waves hello to him and Vegeta actually has a slight smile on his face.

"Hehehe." Kevin chuckles at the sight of Vegeta with a smile.

"But seriously, Kevin, it's good you're back. We don't want your help, we need it, desperately."

"Hm?" Kevin looks back at all of the fighters that were there. "Where are Drew and Kaido?" He asks.

"They…" Brian lets a frown out on his face. "They're dead."

"What…?!" He says as he and May stand up.

"Kevin I don't know where to start. There has been so much that has happened since you were dead… I don't know." Brian says.

"Whoa… that's some huge power level out there. Who is it?" He asks.

"It's Obelisk the Tormentor." Brian tells him.

"Oh man… oh no… I can see why you guys are in such a situation." He responds.

"Ungh… hey. Thanks for helping me out of the rubble, Kevin!" A girl voice says from behind.

"OH! I'm sorry June, I guess I got a little excited to my friends again." Kevin as he looks back at the girl who helped him get back to his world. "Everyone, this is June. She helped me get back to this world.

"Hm…?" May looks over at the new girl who flew out and landed down next to Kevin.

"Hi… I take it you're May, right? Kevin's said an awful lot of nice things about you. Nice to meet you, I'm June." She says to May.

May acts very cautious around her. "Hi, nice to meet you too."

"So how do we deal with him?" Kevin asks Brian.

"Well, here's a quick rundown. The Gates of Hell were broken open by the matter cannon, which allowed all the dead fighters in the past from all these other universes to come out here into ours. Kaido and Drew closed the gates, but the only way to send them back is to re-kill them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, we're killing now?" Kevin stops. "I… I can't kill."

"Kevin, you have to this time." Van steps forward and talks to him. "There is no other choice."

"If I do that, then that just puts me on the same level as the killers are. I'm better than that!" He argues.

"Kevin… I've always respected your ways of thinking, but you need to understand that these are not simple crooks that can get put into a jail cell. These are beings who will not hesitate to kill you at any moment." Van says to him.

"But… I just can't…" Kevin says back.

"Dammit Kevin, lives are at stake here! " He shouts at him. "I'm glad you're back, truly, I am. But we need your power. You used to tell me how you thought Drew had a huge ego. That he thought he was better than the rest. Well right now, you're one to talk. You need to let go of your ego on being this perfect person and realize that sacrifices will need to be made."

"Van I…" Kevin says back to him.

"AHEM!" Vegeta interrupts. "I hate to disrupt the conversation but… there's the god of Hell who's going to destroy us above ground if we don't get out of here!" Vegeta yells out.

"Right, so what are you guys all doing then?" Kevin asks.

"We're going to use Instant Transmission and teleport to a Martian colony on the planet. That's why everyone is all lined up like this to me. We need time to retreat and rethink our plan." Goku says.

"Hm, a Martian colony. I'll have to ask you guys about that one." Kevin says. "Okay, you guys can go, but I'll stay behind and deal with Obelisk."

"No! No you can't!" May argues with him. "He's already killed Kaido AND Drew!"

"May, you're going to have to trust me on this one. I wouldn't be doing this if I knew I wouldn't be okay. Now go on, I'll catch up with you guys and use my Instant Transmission later. Okay?"

"Okay…" She looks into Kevin's eyes. June watches them silently. "Come back alive this time, okay?"

"I will, don't you worry about that."

"I'm glad you're back."

"Me too." The two lock lips for a few moments.

"Let's GOOO!" Vegeta yells at them.

"Cut them some slack Vegeta!" Brian yells back at him.

"I love you Kevin." May tells him.

"I love you too, May. Now get going. You too June. I think it might be a good idea if you filled them in on what's happened with _me._" He says to her.

"Right, yeah." She and May head over to Goku. Everyone but Kevin is now somehow connected to Goku through another person.

"See you in a bit." Goku says. He teleports, taking along all the leftover survivors.

"Now… to take care of Obelisk. But how am I supposed to send him back to hell without killing him?" He hovers through the hole in the ceiling. As he hovers out, he sees just how truly large Obelisk really is. "Woooow. He's bigger than I thought." Kevin takes off towards Obelisk. As he approaches, his personality becomes more and more serious. He arrives just in front of Obelisk.

"**Rhn?**" Obelisk looks down at Kevin. "**It's… you.**"

"Yeah, it's me." Kevin says to him.

"**You're the boy who was with Frigid before I devoured him.**" Obelisk says.

"You got it." Kevin replies.

"**You… I scared you senseless last I saw you. What's changed?** **Why are you not scared anymore?**" Obelisk says.

"Boy for a god, you sure act funny. Does it upset you that I'm not afraid of you?" Kevin teases.

"**Grr, how dare you talk to me like that.**"

"I'm telling you right now, go back to Hell or you'll deal with me. And I'm also telling you, it won't be pleasant."

"**Aha…ahahaha! Are YOU threatening ME?! Mortal, how dare you even think to say something like that!**" Obelisk yells out.

"Master, let me handle this one, please." A voice says.

"**…You may proceed.**" Obelisk says. Around from Obelisk's arm hovers Kevin's old nemesis.

"Hello Kevin…" Mefist says to him sternly.

"You…" Kevin says as he focuses his attention to Mefist. He looks back at Obelisk. "I'll deal with you in a minute." Obelisk merely chuckles. Kevin looks back at Mefist and clenches his fists. "_You_ got out…"

"I bet you thought you'd never see me again, right?" Kevin doesn't give that a response. "Is someone a little cranky?" Kevin still says nothing. "You know you can't win against me. Not this time."

"What makes you say that?" Kevin says.

"You. Won't. Kill." Mefist says to him. "Your damn principles won't let you do it. You see? You won't kill me, but I'll kill you."

"You know something… Van gave me a talking to about this same situation. The fact that I don't kill and how I wont reduce myself to your levels to win. Honestly, I've thought about it, for a long time. Passing through all the multiverses, I've been stuck in my own head, and Van, and Drew, they're both right."

"Huh?" Mefist's reply is simple and quick. He backs off an inch or two.

"When it comes down to it, it's always going to be situational. In your case, you're an uncontrollable psychopath. You aren't the type of guy who can get thrown into a jail cell and that's it. You'd break out and then I'd have to do the same thing again. It's an endless cycle. So for you, I have to do it. I may not like it, but in order to protect the people from constantly being harmed, that is what I must do. I'm going to destroy you to keep the peace."

"Huh… you know something, Kaido had similar plans right before we killed him."

"You… you did it?!" Kevin says. A vein pops out from the side of his head.

"Oh yes indeed. He made the mistake of thinking I was the same as when we first fought. He was wrong. If you think that you'll beat me again like you did last time, you couldn't be farther from the truth."

"Grrrhn… Hrrrhn!" Kevin growls at Mefist

"And when I had his throat in my hands as I slowly crushed his larynx, oh how he struggled to get free. Then I gave him to Obelisk who crushed him with a clap of his hands. He then threw the little boy into the air and gobbled him up! And that little girl of his, she saw the whole thing."

"Rachel saw it happen?!" Kevin asks. Mefist nods with a smile on his face.

"And don't forget about Drew. He flew up to my Master, thinking he could defeat him. He was wrong as well. With a lift of Obelisk's finger, he killed Drew as well with an energy bomb. Now, there's just one more Super Saiyan from this world to take care of, you. You may have come back from the dead, but I'm going to make sure you go right back to it!" Mefist tells him, holding up a fist.

"Grgh… you… you ANIMAL! You killed my friends! You destroyed my home!"

"And the best part about it is… hehehe, they were waiting for _you_ to get here! HAHAHA! But you were just TOO late!" Mefist throws his head back and laughs.

"That's it, you're going back to hell where you belong. If you think that I'm the same from back then, then you are infinitely wrong." His hair flaps as his white aura surrounds his body. He teleports and reappears to the side of Mefist, punching him across the face.

"Uff!" Mefist's eyes turn white in pain. Kevin appears behind him, striking with a knee into Mefist's back. "Awww!" He winces in pain. Kevin grabs his leg and plummets the two fighters to the ground. He slams Mefist down as hard as his current form would let him.

"I'll be just as merciless as you were! And if I am to kill you, then the example I will show is the reason WHY killing is so bad!" He whips around and sends Mefist flying into the air. He gathers some strong energy blasts in his hands and releases a dozen powerful energy blasts onto Mefist. Every single one hit, blasting off part of his shirt. He lands down on the ground and bounces up, letting Mefist catch his body. Kevin rushes up to him and punches him in the gut.

"HLUAGH!" Mefist coughs up blood. Kevin follows up with a back flip, whose momentum he used to kick Mefist straight into the air. He charges after him and makes it above Mefist's body. He clasps his hands together tightly as he swings down onto his opponent. Mefist once again rockets towards the ground, spinning backwards. He opens his eyes and catches himself before he lands, doing a few backhand springs when he lands. He looks up to see Kevin charging a blue beam of energy. "Nnf, I know what you're going to do!" He says. He charges a blast of energy in his right hand and fires it up at his opponent. Kevin teleports out of sight with the energy shot still in his hands. Mefist looks down and unleashes an energy beam from his hands, shooting straight ahead of him. "Brat!"

"Like I said, it wouldn't be the same me like last time." Kevin says from behind Mefist. "But I did think it'd be right to finish you off the same way I did the first time." Kevin says from behind Mefist. "Goodbye! KamehameHAAA!" Mefist turns to look at Kevin who unleashes a Kamehameha wave right into Mefist's body. "You won't come back from this one! YAHHH!" He puts more fuel into the beam.

"No! NOOO!" Mefist shouts out as the beam envelops his body. With an extra push of energy, Kevin increases the power level of the beam. Mefist's body disappears as the beam overtakes him, destroying him once again and sending him back to hell. "I hope you rot there, you monster." Kevin says.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21 – Race To The Colony

Chapter 22 – Race To The Colony

"Wow… this place is incredible!" Goku says as he takes in the sight of the whole Martian colony. It was a relatively medium sized town. It was primarily set up for research on the planet but over the years, adaptations for permanent living had been made possible.

"Hey, I always thought colonies on other planets had like that glass bubble around the town? We're outdoors… why is the air breathable here?" Gohan asks as he looks around.

"Well, over the years we were able to oxygenate the atmosphere." Silpheed says. He is now in a wheel chair among the heroes. "After we got some oxygen here, the planet warmed up and the ice caps melted, making an even better atmosphere for us. The soil here isn't exactly great, but we'll get there in time." Silpheed says.

"Wow… it's incredible what you've done with the planet." Goku says. "Sorta reminds me of Earth."

"Hey! Can we focus on what's really going on here?" Vegeta asks with clenched fists. "Remember, that god is out there and Kevin is the only one fighting him right now, Kakarot!" He tells Goku.

"Yeah, you're right." Goku agrees. "Can one of you guys heal us up really quickly?" He says to Ashley, Christy and Rachel.

"Hey… where's May?" Brian asks as he looks around for her. "And Kevin's friend… what was her name?"

Walking about through the colony are May and June, talking to one another… sort of. Neither was really saying much. Both had certain ideas and thoughts running through their minds. "So… he met a girl in some new world…" She says to herself.

"Wow… I can see why he'd like her so much." June comments in her mind. "This silence really has to end… I should tell her what happened."

"So… thanks for helping Kevin get back home… I appreciate it, a lot." May tells her.

"Hey, it was no problem for me. I'm glad I could help." June replies back.

"Well, I thank you, from the bottom of my heart. We all thought he was dead, and quite frankly; he was, biologically at least. You've no idea what it means for him to be back in my life." May says as she looks up at the Martian blue sky. "But I do have to ask you one thing about you and him…" May says nervously.

"Look… May, I have to admit. I am so jealous of you; it's not even funny. Kevin is the most amazing boy I've ever met. He's responsible, sweet, strong, and he's a super hero to boot! And the looks… and… mm… his body. What girl _wouldn't_ want that? But most importantly, he's the guy you can always count on, no matter what. He's the kind of guy who makes your heart go pitter-pat just thinking of him. He's the kind that can fly you anywhere in the world and be home by the night."

"I… exactly. That's exactly how I feel. Are you…?" May begins to ask.

"When I first met him, May, I admit, I liked him." June says. May is silent as she looks at June, waiting for the rest. "I got to know him, and to me, he was my dream guy. But May, I jumped around that question with him on how he felt about me. I didn't know that he already had someone who loved him. He said that though this may be hard, it isn't right for me to interfere with your relationship. Or… at least that was the point I figured from it."

"What're you saying?" May asks.

"I'm saying that I'm happy for you two. I really am." She says with a smile. "It's good to know that there are still those 'fairy tale' relationships out there that can happen. That true happiness really exists."

"Eheheh, I dunno if I'd go as far as to say this is a fairy tale relationship. I mean... in those stories, the hero never dies." May says.

"No, but they do always come back for the princess. So I guess what I've learned is that maybe this time I haven't gotten my dream guy, but that doesn't mean he's not out there. I can't wait to meet him. I'm actually a little excited to find out who he'll be."

"June… I dunno what to say." May replies back, obviously unsure of the situation.

"Haha, you know, you and Kevin are pretty inspirational, you know that? I wish I had that." June says as she lets out a laugh. "You're a lucky girl May. You really are."

Back on Earth… "All right, now that that little problem has been dealt with." Kevin says as he hovers up to Obelisk. "So, how do you want to do this?"

"**What are you talking about…?**" Obelisk asks him sarcastically.

"Us. This fight. This problem. If you want, we can keep it clean. We can play Rock, Paper, Scissors. We can play Pick-Up Sticks. There's always Tic-Tac-Toe. Hehehe." Kevin jokes.

"**Do you think this is funny, Saiyan?**" Obelisk asks him frustrated.

"Not really. I just want this thing to be over with so we can get on with our lives. We all know you're the most evil thing to have existed. You're the type who likes to play games so I thought you'd go for something like this." Kevin says with a smirk on his face.

"**And they think I am the heartless one.**" Obelisk says, unfolding his gigantic arms.

"Look, since there isn't any way around this." Kevin says, as he turns serious. "What do you say we just get down to it? RAGH!" His aura bursts on around his body. His hair spikes up, turning gold. His eyes change to green and a yellow flame surrounds his entire body. Blue electrical sparks fly out all around his body, slightly charging the air around him. "I want you back in Hell as soon as possible." He says to him.

"**Hn, it'll be interesting to see you struggle in a futile effort. Hnhnhn. Prepare yourself.**"

"Oh, you're going to fight me like that? You know, you must have an extremely large ego if you're gonna fight at that size." Kevin tells the ruler of Hell.

"**Ha! If it'll humor you, then fine.**" Obelisk says. His body outlines itself in a light blue aura. He suddenly begins to shrink down to size, taking on a still huge build of around 7 feet tall and a muscle mass that remains the impressive stature.

"Heh, that was your choice." Kevin says to him. Obelisk chuckles as a response. Their two auras turn on. Kevin's golden aura expands. Obelisk's own blood red aura expands outward with his own darker red electrical sparks. The sparks collide, crackling on contact with one another. In a flash of light, the two titans erupt in a first flurry with one another.

Back on Mars, those who could take notice of the fight do. "Whoa… do you feel that?" Brian says to Van. "Looks like it's begun."

Van looks up at the sky. "It's amazing that their power levels can still be felt from so far away. I wish there was something we can do."

"For now… we can just hope he holds out long enough for help to arrive. If Goku can travel at light speed with Instant Transmission, and the distance from Earth to Mars, that means that it would take about 20 minutes for them to get back to Earth." Van tells him.

"Dude… what?" Brian says with a curious look on his face. "How did you just figure all that out…?"

"Meh… you pick up things." Van replies.

"Eh…?" It was kind of surprising to hear such scientific information from Van. He was smart, but nobody knew just how smart.

"But if you count in the time shaved off Gogeta would use if he used a more efficient form of Instant Transmission, I'd say they take off a huge amount of time."

"All right! We're ready to go help Kevin now." Goku says. His whole body and Vegeta's had been healed now by Rachel and Christy.

"Go get that Obelisk for me. Get him back for what he did to Kaido and Drew." Rachel encourages the two.

"An hour hasn't passed yet you idiot." Vegeta tells Goku. "We can't fuse just yet." He says as he crosses his arms. "We're just going to hope he can hold off Obelisk until we get there."

"KAH!" Kevin yells as he slams a fist across Obelisk's face. The god flies back a few feet and looks back at Kevin. "Huh, so you are capable of making a mistake."

"**Hmhm, if you think you've won the fight because of just one mere punch, you're sadly mistaken. I'll show you just how hopeless this situation is. I know everyone has relocated to that Mars colony.**" Obelisk tells him, crossing his arms. "**I think I should pay them a visit. You know… make sure the human race really **_**is**_** extinct.**" He laughs after his line.

"What're you going to do…?" Kevin stares and asks him. BOOM! Obelisk tears off into the sky, leaving behind a red trail of energy. "Shit." He takes in a huge gasp of air. His aura glows and surrounds his body. "Kmm!" He grunts with his aura and takes off into the sky after him.

"**Hrhr, the fool… he can't follow me to the planet. Ha! He's stuck down there… the poor bastard. Hm?**" He looks down behind him at the planet. He's past the atmosphere at this point. But he sees a yellow light coming up behind him. "**What in the… how is he able to survive in space without some sort of a suit?!**"

Kevin tears a path to Obelisk, pulling a fist back as he prepares to attack. "Heh, bet he didn't see _this_ coming!" Kevin thinks to himself. He gets up to Obelisk and swings. Obelisk turns and blocks the punch, returning with a shot of his own. Kevin blocks that with his right arm. And swings a kick. Obelisk holds his hand out, catching leg, spinning and hurling Kevin backwards. Obelisk fires out a barrage of red energy blast that slam into Kevin's body. The shots explode on contact. Obelisk smiles through his gritty teeth at his work. When the explosion's smoke clears, it shows Kevin holding his Guardian position and his sphere around his body.

"**Grhn…**" Obelisk grunts. "**This boy may prove to be a bit of a problem.**" Kevin picks right back off where he left off, speeding off towards Obelisk. In a matter of moments, they are beyond Earth's moon, taking off into deep space.

"Hm, it's interesting not feeling any gravity like this." Kevin thinks as he approaches Obelisk. The two leave behind their energy trails through the darkness, lighting up what they can. As they approach one another, their trails of energy twist and tangle with one another as the two trade blows in space. Kevin slams his fist across Obelisk's face once more. Obelisk retaliates with a kick of his own into his opponent's side. Kevin's own blow flies right into the god's gut, knocking away the two fighters on impact. They approach and hit one another as they fly off towards Mars. The two approach each other once more, burst into a fist flurry. In a moment of error, Kevin is able to kick Obelisk in the chest, hurling the king back several thousand feet as Kevin takes off towards Mars, leaving behind the god.

"**Damn himmm!**" Obelisk says. He throws himself forward and increases his speed dramatically.

As Kevin flies, he rushes forward towards a red dot in the endless black. "Hm?" He flies at near light speed, just on the verge of Instant Transmission. He sees a red light behind him as it rushes past him. He realizes what it was and punches it, placing his index and middle finger on his forehead and vanishing into Instant Transmission. Now the race was really on. No longer would it matter who could hit who. It was now about getting their first. Several minutes go by as the two titans head towards Mars. The red dot steadily gets bigger and bigger and eventually is visible as a planet.

"Hey can anyone see those big dots in the sky?" Bennet says as he looks into the sky. Soon everyone looks up.

"Oh no, it's Kevin and Obelisk. Why've they come here?!" May says as she and June rejoin the group.

Kevin snarls as he looks at Obelisk. He dashes over and elbows him across the face. Obelisk growls at him and slashes with his claws at Kevin. The claws land on his right arm, breaking the skin and letting blood out into space, leaving four red lines down his bicep. Kevin grabs the arm and begins to spin, holding on as they rush the planet. He finally lets go and hurls Obelisk at the planet's crust. Only he did much more than that. Actually, he hurled the god of hell all the way through the planet and out the other side. Kevin appears right next to his friends. His aura burns around him and the electrical sparks float about his body. "Man, guys, I know you all just came here, but you all need to escape back to Earth."

"What?!" Goku says. "But we just got here a little while ago."

"I know, but if this fight is going to devastate a planet, then at least let it be one where the majority of people don't live." Kevin says back.

"Kevin!" June says. "What happened to your arm?" She says as she looks at his bicep.

"Just a scratch. It'll take more than that to beat me. Are you all okay?" Kevin asks. Everyone tells him they're okay and he begins to come up with a plan. "Look, we need a plan and all the help we can get. Here's what I want you guys to do. Go back to Earth and summon Slifer. We get one wish, so I want you guys to wish all of the people who died back to life, okay? That'll include Drew and Kaido, and with their help, all of your help, we can do this."

"What makes you so sure of yourself?" Bennet asks him. "We're fighting a god here, Kevin."

"I've hit him. I've punched him and I've kicked him. He's capable of making mistakes. And if this plan goes as I've got it, we should be able to come out on top." He tells them all.

"Wait… we can bring back Kaido?" Rachel says as she perks up.

"Drew as well?!" Ashley exclaims. Kevin nods and they scream the familiar girly scream we all know of.

"What're we waiting for?! Let's get back to Earth." Rachel encourages.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22 – The Strongest Man In The Universe

"All right. I've got to get going. Good luck you guys!" Kevin wishes them all.

"Kevin!" Goku calls out. Kevin stops and looks back at the crew. "As soon as we're all back on Earth, I'll come right back and help you. I have to." Goku tells him.

"That's fine with me. I'll hold down the fort here. See ya!" Kevin takes off towards Obelisk. He sees a massive sized crater from where he threw Obelisk through the planet. "I wonder if this can be seen from space." Kevin says.

"**ROOOAAAAAHHH!**" Obelisk screams out as he bursts out of the debris. Obelisk hovers out of the hole in the ground and up to Kevin's level. "**SAIYAAAAN!**" He shouts. "**I didn't think it was possible for me to feel pain anymore. And to think, it's all because of a single being. HRN! How disgusting!**" Obelisk rushes Kevin. Kevin hovers back an inch in fear. Obelisk smirks as he gets to his opponent and unleashes a barrage of punches and kicks into Kevin's body.

"Guh!" Kevin says as his head flies back. Obelisk teleports above his opponent and grabs Kevin by his spiky gold hair and hurls him into the ground.

"**I'll bury YOUUU!**" Kevin lands and looks up from the round at his opponent.

"Oh…!" Kevin utters. Obelisk holds his hand out. A gigantic red circle surrounds his body. He looks around, unsure what to do. KOOOOM! The whole circle explodes in a fiery blaze.

"**Heheheh, see, Saiyan?**" Obelisk says down to the exploded area.

"Whew!" Kevin says as he hovers out from the exploded area. His whole upper left corner of his red over shirt was blasted off. A few scuffs were along his body and his face. "Wow, that was really impressive." Kevin says to Obelisk seriously. "If it weren't for some of my abilities, I'd have been done in right there." He admits.

"**But… Saiyan, just what are you? You endured that attack, you've come back from the dead, and you can somehow survive in space? I must know how you did that?**" Obelisk asks him, taking a break from the fight.

"Well then, I've learned quite a lot in my travels of the multiverse. Especially with the ability to perfectly control my energy down to the atom thanks to a Master Chi in one of the infinite versions of the world." Kevin tells him, crossing his arms.

"**But that doesn't explain how you survived in space.**" Obelisk says back to him.

"What I did was I took in a massive breath of air back on Earth before I took off. I used my energy to condense it down in my lungs, kind of the way that an oxygen tank works for a scuba diver." He laughs as he speaks. "It's pretty amazing actually, hehehe."

"**…What else can you do?**" Obelisk asks. "**Take the bait, boy…**" He thinks.

"Well, there's one technique might tick _you_ off a little." Kevin says to him, unfolding his arms and preparing his body.

"**Hm?**"

"I learned this technique when I was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber training with Goku… and I think it's really gonna make you nervous… and pay for what you've done." His body tightens; preparing itself for the overwhelming power that was about to come out. "Since you're a being who knows true power, I'm guessing you've been keeping tabs on Drew, Kaido, and myself. You know all about our ability to become Super Saiyans, the Ascended Super Saiyan, and even Super Saiyan 2. But there is still one more level that has only appeared in another world so I think I'll show you, Obelisk. This transformation is… to go… even further BEYOND! HRAAAAAAGH!" He says. He bends his back forward. Veins bulge out all over his body. His aura bursts on around his body. His electrical sparks begin to flash out all over.

"**Ohhh…?**" Obelisk says.

"Whoa… feel that power?" Brian says as he looks out towards the horizon.

"Is that… Kevin?" June asks in wonder.

May smiles. "That's my boyfriend all right." She looks back at everyone who has the same awe and wonder in their eyes as they sense his power level. She looks back out. "That's the feeling that everything is going to be okay."

"Heh, so it's come that far then? This is serious. Let's get going everyone!" Goku says as everyone forms the chain and prepares to use Instant Transmission. "Okay, looks like everyone is ready. Let's go!" Goku powers up to Super Saiyan 2 and uses Instant Transmission, taking everyone with him back to Earth.

"HWOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHH!!" Kevin yells out as his body fills with power. His muscles bulge as the strength increases. Sweat drips down his face and heads towards the ground. The clouds in the sky begin to swirl around the two fighters. Hurricane force winds blow as Kevin continues to increase his strength. Oceans across the planet are rocket by tsunamis. At certain parts of the planet, earthquakes rock the area.

In a fraction of the time, everyone appears back on Earth. "Okay, let's summon Slifer so we can wish back everyone to life!" May exclaims as she unpacks the Dragonballs. "Wow… we can even feel their power levels from HERE! They're huge!" May says as she turns her attention to the sky.

"Kakarot… his power level…" Vegeta tells his rival.

"Yup." Goku nods and smiles.

"GRRRNH! GRAHHHHHN! HMMMMAAAAAAHHHH!" Kevin continues to yell. Suddenly, his whole body glows yellow. His hair completely spikes back except for a single set of bangs that hung in his face. His hair even glows brighter gold.

"**What?**" Obelisk says as he watches Kevin's change.

"ARRRHN! HNNNNARR! AH! AH! AHHH!" His yells bellow out across the sky. As his hair glows gold, it glows even brighter for a second and increases in a few inches in length. It does it again, and again, and one more final time, giving his hair the length down to his waist. His eyes shut in a way to cope with the pain of bringing out this awesome power. His eyebrows glow gold as well and vanish off of his brow. "HLAHHHHHHHHHH-YAH!" A shockwave flies out from his body as he straightens up. A white light flashes, blinding even Obelisk. Obelisk holds his arms out to block the light. When it finally fades, Kevin hovers in front of his opponent with a body harder than iron. He had spiky gold hair that went down to his waist and a single set of bangs that hung in front of his face. He opens his eyes, revealing the same green always he has always had along with a darker green dot in the middle, acting as a pupil. His lightning and yellow flame of an aura are still apparent, but there was one more change. "Heh, you knew about the other Super Saiyan forms, but I bet you had no clue about this one. This is what we call a Super Saiyan 3." He says with a smirk. His voice sounds stressed, determined, and slightly lower.

"**Ohh… interesting.**" The God of Hell tells him.

"Now, let's really get this fight in gear." A blue lightning bolt strikes down from the sky, hitting Kevin's body. He rushes Obelisk and cracks him across the face. He spins and hits him in the gut with a back kick, sending him flying. Obelisk rushes back up to Kevin and returns the favor just Kevin gave him. The two burst into a fist flurry, trading blows with one another left and right. Obelisk releases a shockwave from his hand, hitting Kevin and rocketing him towards the ground. Kevin lands and leaps back up. Obelisk holds his hand out and releases a barrage of red energy blasts as Kevin approaches. The Super Saiyan veers left to dodge the blasts. Obelisk's hand follows Kevin as he moves, trying to blast him with his attacks, setting ablaze any sort of plant life on the ground. Kevin holds his arm out, charging a yellow ball of energy in it. He charges straight towards Obelisk, unleashing the beam of energy, neutralizing the blasts Obelisk was throwing. He gets back up to the god who braces for the impact. Kevin rams his shoulder into the crossed arms of his opponent.

They slam together, creating a massive shockwave on impact. Kevin knocks Obelisk over, allowing him to slip right by his opponent's body. But he wasn't _that_ lucky. As Obelisk spun around, he threw a kick into Kevin's body, sending him flying. Obelisk chases after him with great speed. He appears over the Super Saiyan 3 and bashes him to the ground. He rushes down to the ground before Kevin hits and holds his fist to the air. Kevin lands right on it and bounces up off the fist. "Ugh!" Obelisk punches him in the face, sending the Super Saiyan 3 skidding along the ground.

Kevin flips himself up as he rolls and spins to look back at Obelisk. "Gah…!" He grunts. "Try this! KamehameHAAA!" He unleashes a massive Kamehameha wave towards his opponent.

"**HRAHHH!**" Obelisk throws his hand forward and catches the blast. He digs his feet into the ground. The beam pushes him back, leaving behind two drag marks his claws made as they tried to stop the blast.

"HAAAA!" He unleashes more energy into his attack, fueling his beam with even more power.

"**No… not… not by a mortal! Hrr-UFF!**" Obelisk says as he pulls his other hand back. He lets a punch fly right into the Kamehameha wave, knocking the beam skyward.

"Grrr… Damn." Kevin says to himself.

"**Strong as you are, boy, you're still no match for me. You WILL end up the loser of this fight. **_**This**_** is the day where evil will finally prevail over your silly idealistic principles.**" Obelisk tells him.

"You know something, my silly little principles are what's kept me fighting for so long. When I died, it wasn't because I lost to an opponent. I lost to the forces of nature. And since I can't fight off nature but I can an enemy… heh, well I've won every time." Says Kevin.

"**You just aren't using your powers properly.** **Think of what you can do, boy! You've power unmatched in the universe by any other being. Just imagine everything you ever wanted in your lap**."

"I did, when I was younger. They were called dreams and right now, I'm living them. I have all I could ever want. But unlike you, I wont tell people what to give me."

"**Saiyan, I don't tell people what I want. I get what I think I deserve. And being the ruler of Hell for so long, I want more!"**

"It isn't up to us to decide what we deserve in life. It's up to everyone else. Whenever people are rewarded or they get an honor of some kind, it's given to them because OTHER people decide to give it to them. Good deeds merit a good return and bad ones… well you're going to find out exactly what those receive. They've honored me for so many things back on Hoenn and I never asked for anything in return. Out of graciousness and my own kindness, I accept it and I feel the joy of being the role model that so many people seek. I didn't appoint myself to this position that I'm in. I do it because if everyone thinks I can save the world, then dammit I'm going to do it. That makes it my job, my responsibility, and my duty as an individual to protect others out there who cannot!" Kevin says.

"**Ha, you'll never understand, will you?**" Obelisk argues. "**The rush of vanquishing your enemies on the battlefield. The pride you take in ruling the world. The pure freedom of it all. You'd never understand. A simple-minded monkey like you would never understand what true power really is. The power gained through fear and the ability to control your opponents with it. That is true power. That is what makes the world go round**."

"And THAT is the power that has constantly been defeated. Mark my words; you will go back to Hell, where you belong." Kevin says as he holds his fist up towards Obelisk.

"**Ha, we'll see just how your principles will stack up.**" Obelisk rushes Kevin, turning his blood red aura on around his body. He rams Kevin with his shoulder, sending him flying across the air. With a flap of his blue wings, Obelisk rushes off after his opponent. He grabs Kevin's leg and bashes his calf muscles with a harsh right knee.

"Ahhhgh!" Kevin yells in pain. His whole leg goes numb as Obelisk punishes Kevin's body and pummels him with punches and kicks. Occasionally, Kevin blocks a punch or two, but that hardly did any good. For a brief instance, Kevin catches a chance to rebound. He throws a fist at Obelisk's face, but the god holds his hand out and catches the attack. "Uh, what?!"

"**Hehehe, you've no idea what you've jumped into, Saiyan.**" Obelisk says. He extends his hand to Kevin's face and a single point of light glows in his face. Obelisk's index finger extends to Kevin's nose, causing the Super Saiyan to focus and cross his eyes as he realizes what is about to happen. "**I grow weary of this game. I think I should kill you now, and this time you won't come back.**"

"Ah… n-no!" Kevin utters out of nervousness.

"HYAAAAA-AGH!" A voice shouts out as a figure appears and cracks Obelisk across the face with a kick. He releases Kevin and fires the shot he charged just over Kevin's shoulder. Kevin ducks and turns to see Obelisk's body fly through the air. He turns back and sees Goku before him, ready to fight.

"Goku! Heh, great, I could use your help." Kevin jokingly says.

"I can see that. Good thing I got back here in time to help." He says to his student.

"Goku, he's strong. Impressively strong. I'm amazed actually. But, heh, I'm not surprised either." Kevin says as he cuts his aura off. "In order to beat him, the best chance we have is to…" Kevin begins to say.

Back where Obelisk was, he hovers back up into the sky, sensing at what it was that just hit him. "**Ahh, it's that other Saiyan called Goku. What does he hope to accomplish?**"

"Hm, I see. I think it'll be an awesome experience! Let's do it!" Goku says with excitement in his voice. "Hyahhhhhh-ARGH!" A white light flashes. When it fades, it shows Goku as he assumes his level of Super Saiyan 3.

"**Oh… how entertaining. Two Super Saiyan 3's. I guess they want to get rid of their strongest fighters first.**" Obelisk rushes back over to the two Super Saiyan 3's. "**Another Super Saiyan 3 won't help you, you know? This is all very funny for me. But unfortunately, my dynasty doesn't have time to wait. Come.**" He beckons the two.

"Heh, I bet you didn't see this one coming." Kevin says. He holds his arms out to his left side. Goku does the same only holding his arms out to the right.

At the exact same time, both begin to speak. "Fuuuu…" They take three sidesteps towards one another, having their arms move 180 degrees over their head so their arms both faced one another. "…sion!" They throw their arms back in the opposite direction, making fists with their hands. Kevin points his left knee towards Goku who mirrors his movement. "HAAA!" They lean towards one another and extend their index fingers towards one another, connecting the pointers. A bright blue light flashes, followed by a low buzz of power.

"**What?! Just what in the Hell is this?!**" Obelisk says in shock. The light slowly fades, revealing a whole new fighter. He wore the typical fusion uniform. His colors were a blue vest with the typical poofy collar colored red. He wore clean white pants a black belt around his waist. His boots were black as well and he had blue wraps around his shins. For wristbands, his were dark blue and metallic looking ones that extended about halfway up his forearm. His hair was spiky and golden. It hung down to about his waist as it flapped in the winds his body created. He had two sets of bangs that hung in his face, these also flapped in the winds. His eyes were green with an even darker green pupil in there.

"I'd like to introduce you to Govin, Obelisk." The super fighter tells him in a toned and stressed voice. "You might want to say goodbye to this world, because you'll be heading back to hell quite soon."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23 – Govin, The Super Fighter

Chapter 24 – Govin, The Super Fighter

"**G-Govin?**" Obelisk says as he stares in awe at the fused Super Saiyan 3 Kevin and Super Saiyan 3 Goku. "How… what did you two do?" Obelisk asks him.

"I don't have time to talk, so I think it's time we just take care of things here and now." WHOOSH! Govin teleports behind Obelisk who turns to look at him. Govin elbows him in the face as soon as he sees him, following up with a flurry of punches and kicks. He kicks out Obelisk's legs and knees the blue god into the air. Govin teleports above him, clasps his hands together and smashes them down into his body.

"Ohhh!" May says as she looks to the sky back on Earth. "Do you guys feel that energy?" May says.

"Ha! So he did it!" Vegeta says with a laugh.

"Did what?" Brian asks him as everyone who can sense energy looks up into the sky. "What'd that do?"

"Simple really. Kevin and Kakarot have fused together." He tells them.

"They did?" Christy says as they look up into the sky.

"Definitely. Plus, Kakarot and Kevin were Super Saiyan 3's. I can't imagine the world of hurt Obelisk is going to be in in a few moments." He says as he chuckles at the thought.

"I'm gonnaaa…!" Govin yells as he rushes Obelisk once more. "Slap some sense into _you_!" He begins to viciously slap Obelisk across his face with his left hand again and again and again and again. Obelisk finally regains control of his body and blocks the slap. Govin smirks at this. Obelisk rushes him with a flurry of attack, all of which Govin is able to easily dodge. He finally catches a kick and punches upward towards Obelisk's face, knocking him to the sky. "See if you can take this…!" Govin slaps his wrists together and pulls his cupped hands back behind his back. He charges a powerful white energy beam in it. "Here! Kamehameha Times Five!" He unleashes a white beam of energy onto Obelisk.

"**OOAAAAAHHH!**" The beam slams into his body, completely enveloping him. The beam is so large that it rockets off of the landscape and into space. Its massive beam size can easily be seen from space. As the attack fades, Govin looks around at his new area that seemed nothing what it had before. In fact, he'd actually blasted away a good portion of the planet into space.

"Oops… I think I over did it a little there…" Govin says as he looks around. "Hm? Ah, there you are." He looks to the sky to see a blood red aura flying back down at him.

"**And here I thought I'd be the one to cause the most destruction here. You blew up half of a planet!**" Obelisk tells him. His whole body is singed from the attack.

"Heh, you've _gotta_ be strong to survive an attack like that. I'm impressed." Govin says as he toys with Obelisk.

"**I'll show you a taste of my power!**" Obelisk yells at him. Govin shrugs and looks away from him. Obelisk's whole body glows red. He extends his arms outward towards the ground. Through the mess Govin made, Obelisk creates a gigantic crack in the whole that makes a new scar all across the planet. Lava begins to spurt out from the core of Mars and volcanoes erupt all over the once peaceful planet. Only now was this planet a true hell.

"Ooo, so you totaled the planet. Good for you. Can we get back to this? I've got a universe to save." Govin says as he rushes Obelisk. The two burst into a fist flurry, exchanging blows left and right with one another.

Back on Earth, everyone is still paying attention to the sky. Monitoring the fight through their senses. "I still can't believe those two fused together. What awesome power." June says as everyone continues to watch.

"Uh, hey, don't we have some work of our own to take care of?" Brian says, grabbing everyone's attention. "May, remember, the balance of power is upset by the gods. Since Obelisk is in this world, if we summon Slifer then wouldn't that restore a bit of the balance and weaken Obelisk?"

"He's right!" She realizes. "Here." She pulls out the Dragonballs from a bag she used to first take them to Mars. "Alright, here we go! Arise Dragon!" May shouts out. The sky turns black as lightning bolts. Begin to crash into the ground. The balls glow yellow and then launch up towards the sky in a red beam of energy. As the beam fades, the features of Slifer the Sky Dragon become apparent. The massive dragon stretches high into the atmosphere. He brings his gigantic head down and receives a much different response from the people than Obelisk had. Many people are applauding his appearance as they look on at him.

_"You who have collected seven Dragonballs. Ah, it is the mate of The Hero. From the way it feels…"_ Slifer looks around, getting his bearings. "_We are indeed back in the proper dimensions."_ His voice extends for miles as he speaks.

"That's right Slifer!" May says with a smile.

"This dragon is huge…!" June says as she stares in awe. Most of the other people here had seen Slifer before, so it was comforting for them to see him once again. "It's amazing! This thing can grant wishes too, huh? Wow… what could you do with that kind of power?"

"That's not the question most people think when it comes to these things." Van says as he stands with his arms crossed looking up at Slifer. "It's what you _can't_ do that people really think about. And the answer to that is nothing, there are no limits with Slifer."

"Wow… no wonder these things are so valuable." June says.

"Slifer, we've got even better news too! Kevin has returned to life here! He's not dead anymore!" May says with joy.

"_It is wonderful to hear that the Hero is back. But I sense he is far away and he is…?!"_ Slifer says as he looks to the sky. "_He is in battle with Obelisk, is he not?"_ Turning his attention back to the humans.

"Yes. But we knew about the imbalance that you told us from before, so we thought summoning you would help to weaken Obelisk!" May says as she holds her arms out, expecting thanks from Slifer.

"_A brilliant tactical maneuver."_ Obelisk says. "_I'm sure that with my presence here in this dimension, Obelisk must have been powered down significantly._"

Back on Mars, Govin and Obelisk are hammering away at each other, with Govin keeping a solid advantage over him. "Hyaaa-AH!" Govin flies at him with a kick. The fighters are on the ground this time. Govin slams his foot into Obelisk's face, sending the god rolling across the ground. Govin places his index and middle fingers on his forehead and teleports with Instant Transmission. He reappears behind Obelisk in his path and kicks him into the air. The blue demon king from hell hurdles through the air in a massive arc that spans a wide distance of the planet. Govin teleports with Instant Transmission again to intercept Obelisk at his landing site, pulling a fist back to slam into his opponent. Obelisk flies down downwards towards the super fighter. Just before he is about to hit. He flips over and spreads his arms and wings out, yelling out in rage.

"**OOOOOOOOAAAAHHHH!**" He screams at Govin. His voice blasts back Govin's hair, but the Super Saiyan 3 remains unnerved by the yell. Obelisk flies back to recover and lands on the ground. "**FOOL! You… you don't know what you're up against!**" Obelisk argues.

"Really? Cause it looks like I'm going to win this fight." Govin says with a chuckle. "I mean, since we've fused, you haven't even made a scratch on us. There's no hope for you." Govin says as he reassumes his stance.

"**I promise you, Saiyan, I'm going to make ALL of you pay for this! I will-NRGH!**" He clasps his head in pain and drops to one knee. "**What's… happening? My power… why am I not fighting at full power?!**" Obelisk argues with himself.

"Eh?" Govin says as a look of concern crosses his face.

"**Rhn…! So... so that's it?! They've brought SLIFER back into this dimension! That's it! The balance is trying to restore itself! NO! I won't let this happen. I WON'T go back to the bottomless pits of hell. I WON'T!**" Obelisk says as he stands back up. In a flash, he disappears.

"What? Where'd he go?!" Govin says as he looks around. "Oh no!" He places his fingers in the proper position and uses Instant Transmission.

On Earth… "But Slifer, we have a favor to ask. Your wishing ability…" May mentions.

"_Of course. How may I assist you?_" Slifer says as he lowers his head to May's level, listening intensely to what she is saying.

"We've lost many lives in these past conflicts. Please Slifer… please restore everything to the way it was before all these battles. The buildings, the towns, those who were killed… but leave out all the bad people, okay?." May says.

"_Such a wish is WELL within my power._" Slifer comments.

May's eyes well up. "Yeah?!"

"Drew's coming back!" Ashley says as she jumps onto some of her friends in joy.

"Kaido too!" Rachel says in excitement.

"_You're wish shall be granted._" Slifer says. His eyes glow red as he grants the wish. All across the planet, lives are being brought back to life in a quick flash of white light. Cities all over the globe repair themselves in an instant, returning everything about the planet that was destroyed back to what it was. The people look around as they watch their cities repaired in an instant. Many are overjoyed with tears as they drop to their knees and praise Slifer for the good he's done. Then, the fighters and healers sense it. They all turn around to see a very familiar face float to the ground in a blue jump suit and green hair. He wore white gloves and white boots with the points of his boots yellow. Of course, Ashley is the first to rush to his side.

"Hey guys, thanks for the save." Drew says with a smile on his face.

"Oh my Drewwww!" Ashley says as she practically flies through the air at Drew and into his arms. The two share their moment and then attention goes to Rachel.

"Where's… where's Kaido?" She says. Everyone senses for his energy. They sense nothing. Rachel rushes up to Slifer and asks. "Mr. Slifer, um, do you know where MY BOYFRIEND IS?!" Her eyes begin to well up with tears.

"Rachel… calm down a minute." May says as she touches her cousin's shoulder.

"Where is my Kaido?! You said you could bring everyone's life back and yet you left him out?! WHY?! I don't sense his energy, or anything for that matter. Explain!" She demands.

"_The boy who goes by the name of Kaido… I must admit. That is the only life I cannot restore._" He says.

"…what?" Rachel says as she drops to her knees in disbelief. "But… but… why?"

"_Kaido's very existence no longer exists, I do not know why… how did he die?_" Slifer asks.

"He was EATEN by that damn monster of a brother you have!" she barks at Slifer.

"_I see… that explains it. When Obelisk consumed him, he broke the very fabric of Kaido down to nothing. He does not have a body anymore, and his soul was digested by Obelisk. I am sorry… there is nothing I can do._" Slifer says as he closes his eyes in regret.

"So… so… that's it?" Rachel says as her whole body goes limp. "KEVIIIIN!" She shouts up to the sky. "KEVIN! YOU KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH GOD! YOU MAKE HIM PAY FOR EVERYTHING!! EVERYTHING!" She screams. Her anger turns to sadness. It spreads to everyone. They give her their condolences hoping to try to cheer the young girl up. But the sadness is wiped away as everyone looks to the sky.

"No…!" Drew says. He prepares himself, as do the other fighters.

"It's Obelisk!" Vegeta says. They sense his energy arriving upon Earth. Even Slifer looks to the sky, however he remains calm.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 – United We Stand

"Just in time!" Govin says as he appears on the ground in front of Slifer.

"What? Who are you?" Brian says as he looks at Govin.

"_Oh Hero._" Slifer says.

"And Kakarot." Vegeta says with a smirk.

"K-Kevin…?" May says as she approaches the fighter.

"Half of me is. May, Goku and I fused using this certain technique. So, I am neither Goku nor Kevin, my name is Govin." He says

"Kakarot… what power." Vegeta snickers. "Two Super Saiyan 3's fused together, it's incredible. I'd love to see what you could do." Vegeta's Saiyan blood rushes with adrenaline at the sight of this new fighter.

"That's going to have to wait, Vegeta. Right now, I've got to—" Fzzt! A buzz is heard as Govin talks. "Uh?" In a flash of light, the fused warrior separates back into Kevin and Goku. But even worse, they appear in their normal states.

"What the…?" Kevin says as he looks at his body and then at Goku. "What happened?!" Everyone is shocked to see the two split back to normal. They had sensed so much energy from him and it was all gone in a flash of light, literally.

"I… I think we ran out of time with the fusion." Goku says.

"How is that possible?!" We were only in the state for twenty minutes, if that. That's ten minutes leftover!" Kevin argues back.

"I agree, that is a little weird. I mean, Super Saiyan 3 puts a lot of strain on the body. I guess a fusion of two of them put even more stress on the body _and_ the fusion. So I think that's why we separated early." Goku says as he clasps his chin with his hand, trying to figure it out. "That's the best I can come up with."

"Ugh… great." Kevin says as he looks around. "DREW!" You're back! Great! Good to see you!" Kevin tells his rival with a smile.

"Good to see you too Kevin." Drew says back. "I don't know how you got back, but I sure as hell am glad you are."

"Hm? You feeling all right?"

"Yeah, I've just changed a little… I'll tell you more about it later." Nobody will ever know how much it meant to Drew that Kevin was back. His rival had returned. He could now have his oh so desired rematch with him.

"Is anyone paying attention to what's going on here?!" Brian shouts out. Everyone turns to look at him. "We have the god of death coming kill us all! What're we supposed to do?!" He says.

"Oh crap, that's right." Kevin says. "Goku, how are you feeling? Can you make it back up to Super Saiyan 3?" He asks his teacher. Goku nods in agreement. "All right everyone, we've got to intercept Obelisk and hold him off until Goku and I can fuse again." Everyone looks at their leader and hears what he says. "But we're going to have to hold him off for an hour."

"A-An hour?" Bennet stutters.

"I know it is going to be difficult, but we absolutely have to." Kevin says. "I will understand if you'd rather stay behind to help the people, but we only have one target and if we can take care of him for an hour, Goku and I will fuse again and not waste any more time. It'll all be over. Now…" He pauses as he scans his allies. "Who's in?" He asks. Naturally, Goku steps forward. Brian follows, so does Vegeta, and eventually every available fighter joins in. "Great." He says with a smile. "Let's do it." He transforms into a Super Saiyan, spiking his hair up and turning it gold. His eyes turn green the instant this happens. His yellow aura surrounds his entire body. He sees his fellow Saiyans power up to that level as well. Those who weren't turned their own auras on.

"_Oh Hero, I personally wish you the best of luck in this war with Obelisk. Unfortunately for me, it is time for me to go. I've granted your wish so I must retreat back into the Dragonballs for my own safety._" Slifer tells him.

"Right, gotcha Slifer. Thanks for your help with restoring everything." Kevin thanks him.

"_I only hope it was not all for nothing. Hero, allies of Hero, you all have my blessing. Defend what is right. Be the Heroes you all are destined to be. Good luck."_ He tells them. He glows red energy which turns to orange and in a flash of light, the 7 Dragonballs appear hovering in the air and they burst off in their own direction, recharging for their next use a year from now. Kevin nods as he watches them all go and then looks back at is allies. They all take to the sky and hover at a high altitude, ready to intercept. "Kaaameeehame…" Kevin begins to say. Goku and Brian pull their arms back that do and say the same thing.

"Galick…!" Vegeta and Drew say as they charge pink energy in their hands.

"Masenkooo…!" Gohan yells as he holds his hands in front of his forehead, gathering yellow energy in them

"Special Beam…!" Van says as he places his index finger and middle finger onto his forehead, gathering an orangish energy.

"Tri-Beam..!" Bennet makes a triangle out of his hand and begins to gather some yellow energy in it. Above them all a single point of dark red light can be seen.

"**What?! They made it back here before me!? Grrn…!**" Obelisk says in frustration.

"HAAAAA!" Kevin thrusts his arms forward, unleashing the blast. Everyone follows his lead, letting their own energy blasts fly up at Obelisk.

"**What's this?!**" Obelisk says. Every blast slams into his body, erupting in a rainbow of colors and explosions.

"Did we get him?!" Gohan says. Obelisk rockets out of the cloud of smoke and smashes Gohan across the face, sending him rocketing towards the ground.

"That's a no." Vegeta remarks.

"Get him!" Drew says. Everyone charges the god.

"**You're joking, right?**" They all erupt into a fist flurry with so many punches and kicks flying that was impossible to tell who was doing what. "**I have had ENOUGH of your interference!**" He releases a shockwave around his body, knocking away everyone around him. He rushes up to Drew and slashes him across the face with his claws. "**I thought I killed you?**" He says.

"Nkf…" Drew utters as endures the pain. "Yeah well, Saiyans don't go down as easily." Goku rushes down towards Obelisk, charging a yellow blast of energy in his hands. He punches with it, exploding it onto Obelisk's back.

"**SAIYAAAN!**" Obelisk scream. He whips around and cracks Goku in the head with a back fist. Drew places his hands on Obelisk's chest and unleashes a yellow blast of energy, rocketing the god through the air. As he flies, Brian and Van unleash a barrage of energy blasts onto him. Behind him, Bennet is waiting, charging up the Tri-Beam. He fires it, slamming it into Obelisk's body. The god flies through the air once more with Vegeta waiting. He pulls his leg back and kicks the god higher into the air. "**WHAT IS GOING ON?!**" Obelisk yells. Higher above, Kevin waits with his fists glowing red with the Kaioken Fist, ready to give the final blow. Obelisk approaches him, unable to move and Kevin rockets down toward him. They are so high up that a ball of fire surrounds Kevin as he flies down towards Obelisk from the atmosphere. He thrusts his hands forward, unleashing the attack. Obelisk's entire body is covered in the red Kaioken aura. He falls through the sky, headed towards the ground.

"Whew!" Kevin says as he flies down towards his allies.

"They're… they're all acting as a team!" June comments.

"How else would they do it?" Christy says.

"For now, we just have to hope that this buys enough time for Kevin and Goku to fuse again." May says.

"Uhn… man, what a hit." Gohan says as he climbs out of the rubble of the ground. He dusts himself off. Ashley rushes up to him.

"Gohan! Are you okay? Let me heal you." She offers.

"That's all right, just a punch. I'll be okay. But this guy… he can _hit_ when he _wants_ to." He says. "I have to pass this news onto the others. If we're going to last the time we're supposed to… then we need everyone's full power just to stall." He says. He stands up and a vein pops out the side of his head. His aura changes to blue with a hint of rainbow colors in it. His hair reverts back to black as he releases his full power from Elder Kai's Unlock ability. He rushes up to his allies in the sky.

"**RrrrrrOOOOOOOWWR!**" Obelisk screams out just before he hits the ground. His body shakes with rage as to what has been happening. "**WHY is this happening?! I am the God of Hell and yet I'm being outdone by these mere mortals!!**"

"Man… you… you think that pissed him off?" Kevin says, trying to catch his breath.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Goku says with a stream of blood dripping down the side of his mouth.

Gohan makes it up to the others. He looks at them who seem quite pleased with their results. "Everyone! That punch I took from Obelisk…" He says as he turns his head spits out blood from his mouth. "We all need to fight at our full power if we're to hold him off as long as he need to." Gohan says.

"But if we fight at our full power, that means Goku and I will need to be at Super Saiyan 3 for this." Kevin says back. "I know we can last a while, but with all the training we did I don't think we could keep it up for an hour. It's way too much stress on our body. We couldn't take it." Kevin says.

"Gohan, I see your point." Goku says. "If we are to hold him off long enough for a fusion, then we'll need to completely devote his time to fighting us. If we don't take this seriously, we'll all die." Goku says.

"Even me? I need to go to full power? Guys… I'm just a human. The same can be said for Bennet and Van. We're strong, yeah, but we're not _that_ strong. You guys on are on a completely different level than us and…" Brian reluctantly states. "I think we'd just end up getting in the way."

"As much as I don't want to admit it, I have to agree with him." Bennet says as he sighs and crosses his arms. "You guys are just flat out, out of our league." Bennet says.

"Then if we're going to not fight anymore, we need to at least try to keep the people down there safe. Let's go." Van says. He takes off towards the ground. Bennet follows.

"Kevin… I know you and me have been best friends since you first came into this universe..."He begins to say.

"Brian, are you getting all mushy on me?" Kevin jokes with a smile.

"Kev-man… just know that no matter what happens, we all know you've tried your best. You died once… and I don't know if we'd be able to handle it if it happens a second time." Brian says as he holds his hand out.

"Right… I won't let you or anybody else down." Kevin says, completing the handshake. Brian takes off towards the ground after Van and Bennet.

"He reminds me of Krillin." Goku says as he watches Brian fly.

"All right…" Kevin says as he looks down to see the very aggravated Obelisk rushing back up towards them. "So how do we want to do this?"


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note- You know something you guys, I just noticed something. For anyone who's been paying close enough attention, has anyone noticed that out of the entire Hero Universe, this chapter marks the 100th chapter? YUP! That includes Season I and II as well. Otherwise, it's just plain old Chapter 26 of Season III. :P

Chapter 26 – Hold The Line

Obelisk hovers up towards the Heroes. He sees Van, Bennet, and Brian heading down towards the newly restored field where all of the civilians were along with the healers. He snickers at them a little, but focuses more on the ones who truly need to be taken care of. "**I just do not understand how they are doing this. And how is it that Drew was able to come back? If he came back, then who else has?**" He ponders as he collects himself from the vicious attacks that were unleashed upon him. "**Saiyans…**" Obelisk says as he hovers up to all the Super Saiyans. "**I am… curious.**" He tells them. "**I need to know… how did **_**he**_** come back to life when I killed him?**" Obelisk says, pointing a finger back at Drew.

"Heh…" Drew says he brushes the side of his face with his glove.

"It's because we have a certain thing called Dragonballs in this universe. We can use them to get ANY wish granted from Slifer the Sky Dragon. You know who he is, I'm sure." Kevin says with a grin. "Our wish was to bring everyone back who had been killed recently, and that included Drew."

"**Ha… but not the other. It didn't bring back that little worm I devoured before, did it?**" Obelisk says back, chuckling to himself.

"Grrrhn…!" Kevin clenches his fist.

**"I'll tell you why. Because my internal complex destroys everything, even souls and bodies. Hahaha! Too bad you couldn't bring him back. I'd enjoy killing him a second time.**" Obelisk says. "**And to think, if you'd have gotten here a little earlier, he'd still be around!**" Obelisk jabs at Kevin mind, trying to anger him and make him slip up.

Kevin is about to lunge at Obelisk when Drew holds his arms out, blocking his path. "Kaido died doing his job. We won't forget that. But…" He turns to Kevin. "It wasn't your fault Kevin. So don't let him try to get into your head." He turns and looks back at Obelisk. "He's just using words because he knows that that's the only way he can hurt us anymore."

"**Oh-ho! You keep thinking that.**" Obelisk taunts.

"We can beat you." Goku tells him. "While Kevin and I may not be able to fuse for another hour, I don't think we'll be able to hold him off long enough if we have to fight at our full powers. But, there IS another option." Goku says as he looks over at Kevin. He eyes his student and then Drew.

"Wh-what?!" Kevin says.

"Fuse…?" Drew says.

"Kakarot, you're truly too much." Vegeta says with a smile. "They'd make a fine warrior."

"KEVIN!" Goku powers up to Super Saiyan 2. "Drew!" Vegeta does the same. "Go and practice the fusion technique and become one. We'll hold him off. You can do it!" Goku turns it up even higher, ascending to Super Saiyan 3. "We're counting on you." He says in a toned voice.

"**NO! I won't let you do that weird dance again!**" Obelisk says. Goku teleports and cracks him across the face with his knee.

"Drew let's go!" Kevin says, taking off.

"Wait… a dance?" Drew says as he catches up to Kevin.

"Yeah…" They get a good distance away from the fighting. They see in the distance the fighting going on between Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Obelisk. Energy blasts are flying left and right. "They're doing a great job out there." Kevin comments.

"Hold on now, let's talk about this fusion dance thing. I have to dance? Like how?" Drew asks, irritated that Kevin was avoiding the topic.

"And here I thought you magically turned nice." Kevin says as he shrugs. Drew grunts. "You _do_ seem different though. What happened?" Kevin asks his rival.

Drew grunts again. "In order to close the gates of hell, I had to purge myself of all evil in me." He folds his arms together. "I've become as you put it, 'nicer', but that doesn't mean I'm going to embarrass myself by dancing like a fairy." Drew snorts at him.

"Drew…!" BOOM! Gohan flies past them from a hit Obelisk lay out onto him. He releases a shockwave behind his body.

"Uhn… man." He shakes the blow off. "Guys, I thought you were going to practice the pose?!" Gohan says as he flies by, heading back into the fray. "We aren't doing this for nothing you know!"

"Drew…" Kevin says as he looks back at his rival. "If we do the proper poses, we'll fuse into a new fighter with our powers combined and more." Drew grunts again.

"Kevin…" Drew tells him. "You know, it's pretty frustrating to see that after all this time, you really are stronger than me. I'll reach Super Saiyan 3 one day, and then we'll really go at it. But…" He pauses. "Right now, there are people who need us. Show me the techniques." He says with a blushed face.

"Okay, right! First, we match each other's power levels, exactly. For now, we'll just keep them different so we don't accidentally fuse while we practice. But then, you go like… this." He places his left arms outward towards his left with his hands open and his thumbs tucked. "Take three sidesteps towards your partner. As you do this, rotate your arms 180 degrees over your head so they face the opposite direction. Hands don't change position. Also, when doing this you have to say the first part 'Fuuu…'" He explains. He sees Drew looking at him disgusted. "Throw your arms back the opposite way, keeping them a straight line. Make fists at this point and shoot your knee up to waist level, making a 90 degree angle with the angle of your thigh to your opposite leg." Kevin does so with the movements. "In this quick motion, you yell out the second syllable. 'Sion!'" Then you lean towards your partner, widening your stance and extending your arms, making pointers with your index finger, yelling out 'Haaa!'" If done correctly, the fingers will touch the other person's index finger and cause the fusion. Normally, it lasts for about a half hour. But I think it depends on how much power is used too by the people who fused. From what I've gathered, the more power we have, the less time we have to fight. Kinda like why Goku and I split early. But if we're at Super Saiyan 2, I don't think we'd have much to worry about." He explains to his partner.

"You… have got… to be kidding me. I'm supposed to dance around like THAT?" Drew asks with blush on his face. "I'm sorry Kevin, but that is just so embarrassing, I gotta admit it." He tells him, placing his hand over his face.

"Whaaat?" Kevin asks. "I think it's pretty cool!"

"If you're a dork you would."

"HEY!" Kevin says to him. "I am not a dork!"

"Oh yeah? May says you're her lovable dork. She's said that to Christy, Ashley, and Rachel too. You just don't know about it. Ha!" Drew says, poking fun at his rival.

"Yeah?! Well so what?!" He wants to get into the argument, but he holds it back. "We'll settle this later… come on." He says. "Now, just do the exact motions I showed you, only mirrored. Then we can fuse and stop this guy, got it?"

"Fine, fine." Drew says with a grin. They judge their distances and try the form.

"Fuuu…sion!" HAAA!" They say. Drew points his fingers as he leans towards Kevin.

"Whoa! Hey, you gotta hit my index fingers, not my eyes!" Kevin says to him.

"_You're_ the one in the wrong position." Drew says back.

"How could _I_ be in the wrong position when I'm the one showing you how to do it??" Kevin says back. Drew obviously missed the logic on that one.

Back on the ground… "What are you guys doing back here?" May asks as the human friends land.

"No matter how we look at it, we're outclassed up there." Brian tells them all. "For now, we just need to protect all you guys if anything heads our way."

"Right…" May says as she focuses back on the fight. "But why did Kevin and Drew leave? What's going on?"

"From what I can guess, they're going to fuse." Van says.

"Fuse? Like, what do you mean?" Ashley says.

"They're going to make a new fighter, the way that Kevin and Goku did the first time around." Van says.

"Kevin…" Ashley says.

"And Drew…" May follows.

"Fuse?" The two say at the same time.

"Yup. They're going to make one new super fighter." Van says.

"Do you really think they're gonna do it?" Rachel says.

"Ha, without a doubt." Van replies.

"**If you think you Saiyans are going to stall long enough for those 2 to fuse, THINK AGAIN!**" Obelisk shouts as he releases a shockwave around his body. He rushes towards Vegeta, extending his left arm outward grabbing the Saiyan Prince. He teleports with Vegeta and appears behind Goku.

"What the?!" Goku says as he turns around. Obelisk uses Vegeta's body like a whip and cracks Goku on the head with Vegeta's body. He releases the Prince and fires down a red energy blast at them. Gohan lunges at Obelisk's back with a punch. Obelisk bats him away with his wings and unleashes a red beam of energy onto Gohan.

"HLAHHH!" Gohan yells out as the attack vaporizes pieces of his uniform into ash. He stops himself only to have Obelisk rush him and pummel his body with a flurry of punches and kicks.

"HMAHH!" Goku teleports over Obelisk's head, clasping both hands together.

"**What?!**" Bam! Goku slams him in the head with all his might. Obelisk plummets to the ground where Vegeta lay waiting, charging up a yellow energy blast in his hands.

"We'll see how you handle the original one! Final FLAAASH!" He unleashes his beam. It completely envelops his target's body, swallowing him whole. A dark spot in the beam heads down towards Vegeta. "Uh?"

"**I'm still not impressed!**" Obelisk pokes his body out from the attack right in Vegeta's face and bashes him with a right hook in the jaw.

"No!" Goku and Gohan teleport as they see their ally smashed. They reappear at Obelisk's sides and unleash two yellow energy blasts into his side.

"**I won't tolerate this ANYMORE!**" Obelisk yells out. He kicks Gohan in the stomach and sends him to the ground. He turns to see Goku pulling back a fist. Obelisk throws his palm into Goku's shoulder, stopping the arm from going anywhere. They burst into a fist flurry as they climb towards the sky. "**Now I think I understand why you and Kevin can turn into Super Saiyan 3's.**" Obelisk tells him. They burst apart. Goku's breathing is heavy as he tries to catch his breath.

"Oh? Enlighten me?" Goku says through his breath.

"**If Kevin traveled to the parallel Earths which are all in some way similar but different to one another, then he must be this universe's version of you, Goku.**" Obelisk tells him.

"That's not the case. Kevin isn't originally from this world so that means the alternate version of US is still out there." Goku says back. He uses every second to recover with his body and buy some time.

"**Heh, or… maybe I killed this worlds version of you.**" He snickers. "**That brat Kaido could have been this world's version of you two, but who knows.**" He laughs at his comment.

"Nnf…" Goku grunts in frustration.

"**But, it's time to finish you all off. Your two friends down there are already unconscious. They're out of the fight. It's just you and I, Hero of another universe.**"

"What we represent can never be destroyed. Even _IF _I die, there will always be another to take my place." Goku says, preparing to attack. "THAT is why humanity perseveres." Goku cups his hands behind his back and charges blue energy in it. "We will ALWAYS exist."

"**That's right, hrn, light and darkness in a never ending struggle.**" Obelisk isn't phased by Goku's attack.

"Hrrr… YAHHH!" Goku unleashes a massive Kamehameha wave onto Obelisk, completely surrounding the god's body. "AHHHHHH!" He fills it with more energy and let's that fly too. His electrical bolts around his body crackle, as everything is unleashed from his body onto Obelisk. Finally, he stops fueling the beam and waits for the smoke to clear. "Wh-what?" He says.

The smoke clears, showing Obelisk before him. There are a few scuffmarks on his body and singe burns on his armor. "**That almost hurt.**"

"Ahhh…?!" Goku utters as he drops his arms.

"**GRAH!**" Obelisk punches Goku and grabs him by the throat. He tosses him into the air and fires a large red energy blast at Goku. The blast rockets the Super Saiyan 3 to the ground and explodes.

"N-No…" Goku's voice is heard through the rubble. He lifts a large round boulder off of his body. "Crap." He says as he sees his body has powered down to normal.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 – Meet Drevin

"Oh no!" May says as she sees Goku collapsed on the ground.

"We're out of time." Bennet says as he gets ready to defend himself.

"**Do you see, humans? Do you see what happens to these 'Heroes' that you prop up? They FALL at the power of true evil.**" Obelisk says as he throws his arms to the sky. His blood red aura ignites around him and swirls towards the sky.

"Fuuu… SION! HAA!" Two voices are heard yelling. Obelisk brings his arms down as he turns to see a blue light coming from behind him.

"Eheheh… they finally did it." Goku says weakly.

"**Nnf, I almost forgot about those two. ALL RIGHT! Bring it on you two!**"

"Did those two finally fuse together?" June says as they look at the light in the distance.

"Wow, it sure feels like it." Brian says as they watch. "He's coming!" They watch the blue light fade onto a single point of yellow light. It rushes Obelisk. The ground begins to lightly rumble and even a few smaller rocks float up into the air.

"Oh man… you feel that power?" Bennet says as he stares in awe.

KOOM! A shockwave slams right into Obelisk's body, sending him flipping back several yards. He shakes off the hit and looks at the new fighter who stood before him. Due to being a fusion, he wore a relatively similar uniform to Govin and Gogeta. However his puffy collar was white and his vest was colored red and his vest was blue. His hair spiked upwards, leaving behind 3 sets of pointy gold bangs that hung in his face. His aura and electrical sparks glow as he stares at Obelisk.

"**Just who the hell are you supposed to be now? Kew?**" Obelisk mocks.

"My name is Drevin." He says. When he speaks, he uses both Kevin and Drew's voice. "Let's end this, Obelisk." A gust of wind flies out from his body, blowing his bangs forward and the rest of his spiked up hair. Obelisk's wings catch the wind and fly back from the force. Obelisk himself is even pressed back from the blast. Drevin leaps forward, striking Obelisk in the face with his knee.

"Whoa! Did you see that?!" Ashley says as she watches the fight.

"Yeah! Pretty incredible. I can't believe that that is what our boyfriends can really do when they work together." May says.

Drevin kicks Obelisk in the face with his other leg, sending the god flying through the air. He chases after his opponent, clasping his hands together to bash him towards the ground. He throws his arms down at Obelisk. He opens his eyes to see the attack coming and holds his arms up to guard. They slam together, sending Obelisk towards the ground. As he falls, his fires up a barrage of dark red energy blasts. Drevin gives chase to him, flying down after him and slapping away the energy blasts. When he catches up the blue devil, his pulls his fists back and hurl at his opponent.

"**No.**" He holds his hand out and catches the fist. Drevin grunts in frustration. Obelisk spins and throws his opponent towards the ground. Drevin does a few flips, lands, and cracks the rock hard ground beneath him. He looks above him to see Obelisk coming at him. He holds his right arm up, ready to block the next attack. Obelisk has his right forearm out. The two fighters slam them together, cracking the ground even more than it already had. Obelisk growls at him as Drevin holds his guard up. "**Grrr… heh. You're not like that other fusion.**" The two burst apart and put a good 50 feet of distance between them. "**If this were the same fighter, I know he'd waste no time in trying to kill me. But you… you can't do it as fast because you're not as powerful. Heh.**"

"Then if you think I'm not dangerous, you're sadly mistaken. I may not be a fused Super Saiyan 3, but I _am_ strong enough to take you down." Drevin says back to him. "And you're not one to talk right now either. We know that because Slifer came back to this dimension, you're power is cut off a _good_ amount since the balance between you all is restored." Govin tells him with a smirk.

"**Grr…**" Obelisk growls. "**You think you're more powerful than me? The God of Power? HAHA! That's almost a good one.**"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't Govin beating the snot out of you before Slifer got back?" Drevin tells him, causing Obelisk to grunt in frustration. "I thought so. But now that you've had a power decrease and WE'VE had a massive increase, I'd say we're pretty much on par with one another. Heh, or I am just saying that to try to give you hope that you can beat me? We'll see." He teleports and appears in front of Obelisk. He shoots a shockwave from his hands, slamming it into Obelisk's body. He follows up with 3 more shockwaves, each having the same effect. He rushes after Obelisk who is flying backwards from the shockwaves. As Govin approaches, Obelisk flips around, kicking the fused Super Saiyan 2 in the chin. A heavy thud rings out, similar to the sound of metal hitting metal.

"**And if you think that just because I had a power decrease, don't YOU think that I'M not dangerous anymore. I can still kill you if I wanted to right now.**" Obelisk tells them. Drevin flips over, holding his chin that now bled down the side of his face. Obelisk rushes him with a punch but Drevin sees it and catches it with his left hand. Obelisk fires another punch with his other hand; Drevin catches that one as well. The two super fighters clasp hands together. Their auras are ablaze around their body as they struggle to over power one another.

"This is incredible. Who'd have thought that these two would grow to be so powerful." Christy says as Brian flies her over towards Gohan. Each of the healers had split off to heal the fallen Saiyans back to normal. May headed for Goku with Van and Ashley went to Vegeta with Bennet. They land next to Gohan to see him unconscious with wounds all over his body.

"Man… I wouldn't have had a chance up there if this is what Obelisk did to guys like Goku and Gohan." Brian says as he looks at Gohan who is now being healed by Christy.

"Mm…hm? Ohhhgh. I feel horrible." Gohan says as he stands up. "But thank you for the heal, Christy." Gohan says as he looks up at the fight. "Wow, so those two finally managed to do it, huh?" He says as he looks up in the sky at Obelisk and Drevin.

"Yeah, they're amazing." Christy says as they look up and watch.

"Hn… hey May." Goku says weakly as her and Van land next to him.

"Hi Goku. Thank you for holding him off long enough for those two to fuse." She says as she kneels down beside him and begins to heal him.

"Yeah… no problem." He stands up, fully healed but his uniform is in tatters.

"How did they ever learn such a technique?" Van asks.

"Well, it was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in our world. There, we worked on ascending Kevin to the next level, Super Saiyan 2. But when he went through that transformation, he had to think about the worst time of his life." He says as he looks up at the two super warriors in the sky. "I knew he could reach Super Saiyan 2, but I had no idea that he'd be driven to Super Saiyan 3. That was shocking enough. It was then where we began to practice the fusion technique that you saw them perform. Govin, as you saw, was the strongest fighter we could come up with. But Drevin is almost as powerful. The fact that Kevin and Drew are rivals only makes them stronger." Goku says with a smile on his face. Goku looks over to see Vegeta stand up from being healed. "It reminds me of Vegeta and I. But then again, Obelisk said that if Kevin and I are the parallel version of ourselves, then I'm not surprised that we're like this."

"All right, hnnnk!" Drevin says as he tightens his grip on Obelisk's hands.

"**What?!"** Obelisk's face questions Drevin.

"We'll see how invincible you think you are when you have no arms!" Drevin tells him. Blue energy begins to form in between where their arms were locked.

"**N-nooo!**" Obelisk shouts. BLAM! Drevin lets fly two blue beams of energy. They rocket through Obelisk's arms, vaporizing them completely. "**OAAARGH!**"

"He's got him!" May exclaims.

"Yes! It's finally going to end." Van says with a smile.

"Heh, you've been disarmed." Drevin tells him. Obelisk shoots him a look of rage. Where his arms were, were two large wounds at the shoulder. No blood came out, strangely enough, however Obelisk's face and moans obviously meant he was in pain.

"**You…! I do not believe you! HOW did I let this happen!?**" Obelisk says as he hovers away in pain.

"Heheh, so what was that about the hero not winning?" Drevin tells him.

"**You…. ARRRRRHN!**" His shoulder sockets bulge out.

"What…?" Drevin says as he watches.

"**GRAHN!**" The sockets explode outward with two brand new arms, as if nothing had happened.

"Grrr, dammit." Drevin clenches his fist in frustration.

"That's not fair!" Christy says.

"**Hrrrn… ha! I bet you thought you won, right?**" He asks.

"Grrr… all right, I'll just take care of you in final shot. Say goodbye Obelisk. You're going back to hell, now." His aura changes to red. "We'll see how you handle a Super Kaioken Attack from two fused Super Saiyan 2's." He tells him. He rushes Obelisk and in what can only be described as a blur, he bashes and pummels Obelisk, buzzing all around him with an unheard of amount of flurry attack.

"**URHN! SAIYAN!**" Obelisk tries to say. Drevin flies at him. His aura concentrates into his fists. He slams his right fist into Obelisk's gut. "**ARHN!**" Drevin punches him again with a burning Kaioken Fist in the chin. The god flies into the air. Drevin teleports behind him and hits him with a shockwave of red energy, hurdling Obelisk towards the ground. Drevin teleports once more, leaving all who watch in awe. He reappears on the ground and leaps up towards the plummeting Obelisk.

"Let's see you survive THIS ONE! Kaioken ERUPTION!" He shouts. He hurdles upwards towards Obelisk, concentrating all his energy into the next strike. His left fist glows red as he punches Obelisk in the gut.

"**Guh!**" Obelisk grunts in pain.

"HAAA!" Drevin lets off the full attack. A spiral swirl of red energy shoots towards the sky hundreds of feet into the air. It's so large, it casts a red glow on everything for miles. In a final explosion, the spiral swirl of red energy collapses down onto Obelisk's body, completely enveloping him and launching him skyward in a huge beam of red energy.

"**NOOOOOOOO!**" He shouts as he heads for the stars.

"Uhn…" Drevin lands on the ground, panting from an exhausting attack. "Eh?" BZZT! He glows white and in a flash of light, both Kevin and Drew appear next to one another. They're completely exhausted. They both look at one another with smiles on their faces at the result of their handiwork.

"We did it." Kevin tells him.

"We sure did, heheheh." They both stand up and lean on one another, propping each other up.

"Hot damn." Kevin says with a chuckle.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28- We Are Legends

"Eheheh." Kevin chuckles to his partner. He looks at Drew who is propped up behind him as they lean on one another with the same victorious smile on their faces.

"I think I even surprised myself here… eheheh." He says back.

"Yeah, no kidding. Good job man." They lift off of one another and begin to walk towards the crowd where they had left everyone else. They see all the fighters who could fly lift up towards the sky and head towards them, leaving behind whatever their signature energy trail was as they flew. The first to land were Goku with May and Brian with Ashley.

"Eh… hehe. Hey beautiful." Kevin says with a weak smile as he sees Goku and May land. Instinctively, as she always has, she runs to his side. Tears stream down her face as she appears at next to him. Ashley follows suit with her. When they are merely inches away, the boys collapse into their girlfriends' arms, relaxing their body completely as they try to recover their lost strength.

"Kevin, oh my god. I'm so proud of you!" May tells him as they embrace. The two boys are practically hyperventilating from their exhaustion as the healers place them on the ground. The rest of those who could fly land in the vicinity around them.

Everyone looks on at them with a similar smile. Vegeta was the only one who had his arms crossed but he still managed to let a smirk across his face. "Impressive." He says to them.

"Drew! You're absolutely incredible! None of us could be more proud of you today." Ashley tells him.

"I know, heheh." Drew says as he chuckles.

"Let's get you two healed up. Come on, you've got a planet that wants to congratulate you." May says. Her and Ashley hold their hands out over the two fighters. They excrete an orange energy from their hands that surrounds the boys. Slowly, their wounds are healed and their bodies returned to normal.

"Uhn…" Kevin grunts as his wounds vanish. He and Drew stand up next to each other and they look around, then at each other.

"WOOOOOOOOOO!!" The two of them yell out at the same time. Everyone laughs as they watch the two congratulate one another. In a few moments however, they focus their attention back on their peers.

"I can't believe we actually beat a god." Kevin says as he embraces May.

"You know it, Kevin." May says.

"I am absolutely dumbfounded Kevin. Congratulations, and good job." Brian says as he pats Kevin on the shoulder. He looks over at Drew and does the same. "You really surprised us all."

"Get used to it cause we're still young. The best is yet to come." Drew says as he wraps his arm around Ashley.

"Thank you Kevin." Rachel says as she rushes and hugs Kevin. "Thank you forgetting him back for what happened to Kaido. I know we can't bring him back, but at least I know that we won in the end. He'd be proud." Rachel tells him as she cries.

"I know Rachel." Kevin tells her. "But it's all over now, finally." He looks around. "But what a thing to come back to! Haha! So what's happening?" Kevin asks as he jokes.

"Let's just get you back to headquarters so we can figure out how we're going to get things settled back down." Van says to him as they all head back towards the people.

"Wow." June says. She had remained strangely silent as she watched everyone around Kevin and Drew. "This is amazing…" She says with a smile. "Who would have thought I would meet the greatest people in the universe.

"Hey June!" Kevin says as he calls her.

"Eh?" She looks at him.

"What're you doing over there? Get over here! If it weren't for you, we'd never have been able to win." Kevin says in thankful words.

"Hehe, yeah." June says as she walks over towards them. "But if it wasn't for you and your abilities, we'd all be dead." She says as she smirks.

"Yeah. But hey, we just saved the universe and I am really hungry. So can we all get a dinner or something? I want to know about everything that happened while I was gone." Kevin tells them.

KOOOM! An explosion occurs behind them from the ground, blasting debris towards them all.

"You're kidding me!" Gohan says as everyone holds his or her arms up to block the debris.

"**I. Hate. ALL OF YOU!!**" A lethally familiar voice tells them. It sends chills down everyone's spine as the debris clears.

"N-no!" Rachel says as tears well in her eyes.

"Dammit! Why won't he just die?!" Vegeta says as he readies himself.

"Get ready everyone!" Goku yells out. Adrenaline rushes through everyone's body at the sight of Obelisk. Half of his horns had been broken off. His wings were tattered with holes in them from the attack. All over his body were cracks that pulsated dark red, similar to a heartbeat. The layouts of the cracks were all over his body in a lightning like fashion. His breath could be smelled from everyone as he breathed hard in his frustration. His hands were clasped, ready to crush anything that might get into his grip.

"**No… MORE!**" Obelisk says. He holds his arm out and gathers blood red energy in his hands.

"Oh shit! Guardi-!" Kevin says as he prepares his shield. BLAM! Obelisk unleashes the energy shot onto everyone. It carves a path as it destroys everything around them, creating a singed path of singed earth that extended back towards the main population.

"…What was that?" Silpheed says as they see the explosion in the distance.

"Not good…" The President says. The crowd of people looks off into the distance as they see smoke rising to the sky. Every one of them no felt the exact same feeling; fear.

"**Hrn…hrn…hrn… You DAMN FLESHLINGS! How DARE you do that to ME!!**" Obelisk barks out at them. "**I'll see each and every one of you in Hell now, where you will spend the rest of eternity in constant agony and sorrow.**" Obelisk screams out. "**Hrn… Hrr… Rrrn!**" He shakes his head, snapping out of his exhaustion. "**To think that these damn things could do so much damage to me… even **_**I**_** never would have thought they would.**"

"Grrr…rrrrn!" Kevin says as he lifts a boulder off of his body.

"**Wh-what?!**" Obelisk says as he sees Kevin. "**I-Impossible! Can I really be that damaged that I cannot destroy these wretched Saiyans?!**"

"Ooog… oh man." He turns around and helps out May and June from the rubble. "Are you guys all right?"

"I'm fine, thanks Kevin." May says as she gets out of the hole they were in.

"Me too… that was too close." June says. Everyone's clothing was a little tattered from the energy wave. Kevin looks around at his surroundings to see the scorched earth in front of him. He sees the bodies of his friends around him. He then hears their grunts as they struggle to cope with their damaged bodies. None of them could move. "Dammit… I couldn't get the shield up fast enough." Kevin says as he clenches his fists.

"**You…!**" Obelisk says as he begins to approach Kevin with his blood red aura surrounding his body. The cracks that resembled veins still glow and pulsate as he moves. "**I should have killed YOU when I had the chance!**"

"May, June, get out of here." Kevin tells them as he pushes them away.

"Kevin, what about…?" June begins to say.

"Right, got it." May says as she grabs June's hand. The two take off running uphill away from the fight.

"Why'd we abandon him?" June asks as they stop at the top of the hill.

"Obelisk has been weakened significantly. I don't know if he can, but Kevin is the only person who has the best chance to do this now. I've learned with him that when it comes to these things, the best thing to do is to leave him alone or else we will just be in the way." May says as she turns and watches Obelisk walking towards Kevin.

"Yeah? Well, it's a good thing you didn't!" Kevin shouts back to Obelisk as he begins walking towards Obelisk as well.

"**A Saiyan… a DAMN SAIYAN! How could I have let this happen?! WHY won't you people just DIE already!?**" Obelisk barks out.

"I'll tell you why!" His aura bursts on, giving him the Kaioken red aura. "Did you ever think for a SECOND that you just really SUCK at fighting…?"

"**You… BOY!**" Obelisk says. His grip tightens at the sound of his joke.

"Or did it ever occur to you that maybe I'm just THAT good?" He powers up to Super Saiyan, spiking his hair up and turning it from brown to gold. His eyes turn to green and his aura switches to a bright yellow flame. He continues on his destined path towards Obelisk.

"**How dare you compare yourself to ME!!**" Obelisk tells him, scrunching his face up in rage.

"Perhaps it was that you were too full of your own selfish pride in yourself to even consider there might be others out there as powerful as you are." He says back. "MPH!" His hair spikes up even more, leaving three sets of bangs to hang in his face. A blue lightning like effect now surrounds his aura as he continues to walk towards the god as a Super Saiyan 2.

"**I. HATE.YOUUU!**" Obelisk fires a red energy blast at Kevin. He tilts his head to the right, letting the shot fly over his shoulder.

"Or maybe, just maybe, you underestimated just how powerful a single living being can be, leaving yourself wide open. RAHHH!" A white light flashes. When it fades, Kevin now appears at Super Saiyan 3 with his spiky gold hair down to his waist, a single set of bangs in his face, and a dark green dot for a pupil in his eye along with a completely naked brow line. "No matter what way you look at it Obelisk, all we've really seen is that while you may be a god, but that certainly doesn't make you perfect. I may be the only fighter left standing on these grounds among my allies, but I've got a whole universe on my side that wants to live. And in order for that to happen…" He cracks his knuckles and stares at Obelisk. "I'm going to use all of their will manifested into me to do it." He strikes a fighting pose, ready for his final battle. "I know I'm tough, and I know you're tough, but with the will of infinite lives resting on my shoulders, I can't possibly lose."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 – Unite

"**Again, heh, you speak with such fruitless ideals.**" Obelisk says as he stares down Super Saiyan 3 Kevin.

"You might think they're weak, while to me they are what make me who I am. Explain to me why you've been so severely damaged again?" He pokes fun at his opponent. "That's right, it was _because_ of people who believed in those ideals. Let's end this." Kevin says as he lunges at Obelisk. The blue god of hell does the same making the two fighters slam their fists together, creating a shockwave around them. Obelisk pulls his fist back and punches Kevin across the jaw. Blood spurts out from his cheek. Kevin retaliates back with a similar punch, sending Obelisk flying backwards. Kevin uses Instant Transmission and appears over his opponent, diving down towards Obelisk with a kick. It connects and the ground flattens beneath the two. Obelisk grabs Kevin by the leg and whips him into the ground, dealing a likewise amount of damage.

"**Rahhh!**" Obelisk yells at him, charging a red energy blast he is about to set off in Kevin's face. The Super Saiyan kicks out Obelisk's legs, causing the shot to fire into the sky. Kevin leaps away, doing a few back handsprings as he goes. Obelisk looks up and fires another red energy blast at him. Kevin teleports with Instant Transmission again and appears to the side of Obelisk, rushing him with a large yellow energy ball in his hands. He hurls it forward, hitting Obelisk in the side of the head with it. They slam together in the black smoke and he and Obelisk appear out the side of the cloud with Kevin having his foot in Obelisk's face. Obelisk turns in rage at Kevin and grabs him by the leg. He pulls his arm back, prepping a punch and bringing Kevin in towards himself. "**DIEEE!**"

"GUH!" An earthquake rocks the entire area from the shockwave. Obelisk hits him square in the nose, sending the Hero up into the sky flipping as he ascends.

"**HEHHHHH!**" Obelisk hisses.

"Awgh… son of a…!" He brings his cupped hands down from his face, revealing a stream of blood dripping from his nostrils. "He broke my nose!" He says as blood drips down his face from a scrunched up nose. "Ugh… this is gonna take some energy, but I've got to do this or else I'll pass out from blood loss." He grabs his nose with his hands. "Uhn!" His nose cracks, twice, resetting it back into place. His aura around his nose glows a darker yellow than the rest of his body. "I'll have to thank June and Chi someday for teaching me how to metabolize my wounds." In a few moments, his nose has completely healed itself. He bursts off towards Obelisk leaving behind his yellow trail of energy and a bit of his lightning from his aura. They collide and begin throwing punches and kicks in a flurry towards one another.

"Look at them… both of them." May says in awe. "I can't believe it has all come down to this."

"He's going down in history, isn't he?" June asks.

"He's beyond history right now." May says as they watch Obelisk and Kevin buzz around through the air, colliding into one another, bouncing away, and heading right back at it. "He is a living legend. I don't think his adventures will _ever_ be forgotten. Not by this generation, or the next, or any other for that matter."

Obelisk rushes at his opponent with an outstretched arm. Kevin rushes back at him and waits for the punch. Obelisk swipes at him and Kevin disappears, leaving behind a blurred image of him. He appears behind Obelisk who turns to look at his opponent who chops at the back of Obelisk's neck. Obelisk falls to the ground with Kevin chasing after him.

"I've GOT YOU!" Kevin says as he chases his opponent down.

"**You've nothing!**" Obelisk says as he abruptly stops, making Kevin rush into Obelisk's knee. He punches the Super Saiyan 3 who bounces off the knee in the ribs. Kevin flies back, does a few flips to regain control and stops himself.

"HRAHHHH!" He rushes back at Obelisk, elbowing him in the chest, cracking his armor just a little bit more.

"**OOAARGH!**" Obelisk cries out in pain. Kevin leans back and throws his legs forward, kicking out Obelisk's legs. He spins around, cupping his hands and quickly charging blue energy in them.

"KamehameHAA!" Kevin screams as he unleashes the blue beam of energy, whipping his arms forward in a nanosecond and blasting his opponent with the beam of energy. Obelisk is enveloped by the beam and flies into the air.

"**RAAAAAGH!**" Obelisk yells, shaking the blue beam off from his body. His entire body shakes with rage as he glares down at Kevin who is breathing quite hard from the fighting. "**BOY! SAIYAN! FLESHLIIIIING! HOW ****DARE**** YOUUU!**"

"Agh… heh." Kevin pants as he looks up at Obelisk. "Man… he just never stops." Kevin slowly hovers into the sky to match Obelisk's level. "That's all right, I won't either." He thinks to himself as he hovers into the sky, matching Obelisk's altitude.

"**You DAMN Saiyan! Do you think you can win?! Do you believe in your foolish ideals and principles still?! WHY follow such idiotic things?! It just shows how inferior you people REALLY are!**" Obelisk screams at him through a clenched jaw.

"Heh, that's nice. I guess you know you've lost if WORDS are your only way of attacking me anymore." Kevin shoots right back.

"**I'll NOT have anymore of these conversations with you! I am through playing these games. I am THROUGH fighting with you people. I AM THROUGH WITH IT ALL!**" Obelisk cries out with his arms to the sky, shaking with rage.

"Eh?" Kevin says as he senses Obelisk's power level. "Oh NO!"

"**I'm going to BLOW it up! ALL OF IT! There won't even be a SOLAR SYSTEM anymore!!**" Obelisk screams as he creates a beach ball sized red energy bomb in his hands.

"Ah! Dammit! I'm out of time!" He cries. "I should have finished him off sooner. I've no time to generate the power I need at Super Saiyan 3 to beat him… I guess I've got no choice then but to conserve my energy now." Kevin says to himself. "Obelisk… I won't let you do this." Kevin tells him as he slowly backs away from his opponent.

"**I'll show them! I'LL SHOW THEM ALL! I'll reduce… this world… to ASHES!!**" Obelisk chants to himself as he increases the energy ball over his head in size to about the size of a small car.

"…What's Kevin doing?" May asks as her and June watch the fight. Everyone on the ground slowly begins to come around. They look up in the sky and see the impending doom over their heads.

"Oh no… this is it!" Goku says as he tenses up.

"Dammit… we had gotten so far too!" Vegeta says weakly.

"Oh man… Christy, hey, you okay?" Brian asks his girlfriend who was right next to him.

"Brian… I haven't got the strength to use my healing powers… I'm so sorry." She tells him.

"It's okay… as long as we at least go out like this." He says as the two wrap their arms around one another and look to the sky.

"Hoo… I hope this works. HEY JUNE!" Kevin shouts down at her.

"Wh-what? YEAH?!" She fires up at him.

"GET UP HERE! I NEED YOUR HELP!" He replies. June looks at May who nods. She takes to the sky towards Kevin and hovers alongside him. "Uhn!" He cuts his aura off and in a flash of white light; he loses all traits of a Super Saiyan 3. His hair reverts back to normal and his eyes back to hazel.

"What is he doing…?! Why'd he change back?!" May asks as she stares up at him.

"June, this is going to be hard, really hard." He says as they both look out at Obelisk who is filling his Doomsday Bomb with more energy. His grunts can still be heard from their distance.

"**Just WHAT are they PLANNING?! AHHH!**" He's so lost in his rage he doesn't even bother to give it a second though. He's going to kill them all anyways, why should he care?

"I need you to open up the area full of the multiple Earths. Create it so I can contact as MANY as possible." Kevin turns and tells her.

"But why? What'll that do? Is that our escape route?" She asks.

"No, it's our reserves. Please June, just do it." He asks

"O…kay. You got it."

"As soon as you're done with the portals, please retreat back to the ground where it's safe. I don't want you being around when what I'm about to do goes off." He tells her as he looks back at Obelisk. His Death Bomb was now the size of a small house over his head.

June extends her arms outward. She opens a hole in the universe that lets her view the area full of the different Earths they had seen before. All across the infinite planets she can see, small holes with green flames around the brim open up. Sweat beads down her head as she stresses her body to the breaking point, creating more and more holes in the universes. "Uhg… Kevin, I don't know how I did it, or if I could ever do it again, but I've opened as many as I could." She tells him as her body slowly floats to the ground.

"I only hope you got portals to the right worlds June. Thank you so much. Now, get to safety." He thanks her and she heads to the ground towards May.

"June! We can go heal up everyone now. I think Obelisk is too enraged to focus on us now. Let's go!" May tells her. June nods and they head off back towards the area where everyone still lay in pain and agony.

"All right, here we go." Kevin says as he lets out a sigh. "The wind…" His hands slowly rise up the side of his body. "The Earth…" His hands reach the height of his temples. "And all things living in nature." He holds his arms over his head, shooting them towards the sky. "SHARE YOUR ENERGY WITH ME!!"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 – The Grand Finale

"If there was ever a time for help, it'd be now!" Kevin shouts aloud. His hands are over his head, as if they were cradling something. Obelisk is several hundred feet away with his hands too pointing towards the sky with a massive house sized red energy bomb over them.

"What is he doing?" May asks as she and June rush to heal those who had been passed out.

"You'd be amazed at this, but it's a technique he said he learned from Goku while training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." June says as they slowly approach their fallen comrades. "It's called the Spirit Bomb." Her mind flashes back to that moment when she was told about this.

Back on June's Earth, there is Kevin standing before Chi and June. He is at Super Saiyan 3 as he awaits Chi to speak. "So, this is your ultimate form then, Kevin?" Chi asks him.

"Yeah, this is what we call a Super Saiyan 3." His voice is more tense than normal. "As powerful as this state is, I can only maintain it for a little while."

"We'll work on that. We'll work on your energy conservation in that form because you may need to fight sometimes at that state for prolonged periods of time. Now… how about your ultimate attack?" Chi says as he observes Kevin.

"Uhn!" He powers back down to normal in a bright flash of light, reverting his body, hair, and eyes to their original state. "There is one move Goku taught me. It can gather all the energy of a planet and place it into one massive attack. It's called the Spirit Bomb." He says as his body tightens.

"Show me." Chi says. June looks at her grandfather with surprise.

"You sure that's a good idea for him to use his ultimate attack around us?" She asks.

"We will be fine. Kevin knows what he is doing." Chi says with a smile on his face.

"Right, okay, here goes." Kevin holds his hands to the sky. "The wing, the earth, and all things living in nature, share your energy with me!" He says. Soon, sparkles of light begin to appear all around them. June and Chi look at the sparkles in awe as they condense around Kevin's body. A blue buzzing ball of energy appears over his head. It grows to about the size of a volleyball and Kevin brings it down his hands and holds it before Chi and June.

"It feels so warm." June says as she and Chi stare at it.

"Heh, this planet is really full of life. I could make a MUCH bigger Spirit Bomb if I wanted to, but there's no reason for it on this world." Kevin says with a smile. He holds his opposite hand out and fires a weak yellow energy blast out. "Spirit BOMB!" He hurls the Spirit Bomb at the energy blast. It slams into the energy blast and explodes with white lightning shooting our all over and then exploding back into the small particles of energy.

"It seems like the only thing wrong with that attack is the gathering of energy." Chi says as he looks back at Kevin.

"Yeah, that's a downside." Kevin admits as he rubs the back of his head.

"I'm going to teach you to gather the energy faster. That's one incredible attack, and we're going to make it even better." Chi says with a smile.

June's flashback ends as they approach their downed teammates. June checks to make sure they are all alive and May rushes around, healing everyone she could find to normal.

"Uhn… man, I feel like I got hit by a train." Goku says as he gets back up. May moves to Gohan, Brian, Christy, and eventually she gets all of her friends back up.

"Dad… is Kevin doing what I think he is?" Gohan asks his father as everyone looks up at Kevin.

"There's some!" A small blue ball appears over his head. Small particles of light gather around his body and more become visible as they approach his body.

"He is! It's the Spirit Bomb you guys! Everyone! Hold your hand to the sky and give him your energy!" Goku shouts. He throws his arm to the sky, offering his energy. A small gust of wind blows out from below him. Everyone nods and they all hold their arms up with similar effects afterwards.

"Ha, to think I'd be helping to make one of these." Vegeta says as he casually holds his arm out.

"EVERYONE PLEASE!" Kevin shouts at the top of his lungs. Even the people of Hoenn heard him who were miles away. He was really putting a lot of effort into it. "RAISE YOUR HANDS TO THE SKY! IF WE WANT TO BEAT OBELISK, RAISE YOUR HANDS TO THE SKY AND OFFER UP YOUR ENERGY! WE ARE STRONG IN NUMBERS, SO LET'S COMBINE IT ALL TO MAKE ONE ULTIMATE ATTACK. HELP ME EVERYONE!!" Kevin screams. Veins pop out the sides of his head and other muscles on his body.

The President had heard the cry for help. He turns to see his fellow citizens of Hoenn and Earth. He sees even Silpheed in a wheelchair has lifted his arms. Behind him were more of fellow people. He too decides to join in.

"Amazing," Fenrir says. "I can't believe I trained the man who saved the world." Fenrir says as he and his wife raise their arms to the sky.

"**What does that DAMN fleshling think he is doing?! Is he making an attack to counter my own?! Hrrr, fine! The only problem is YOU won't gather the energy in time to stop me!**" Obelisk says back, increasing the size of his attack even more.

"That's what you think big guy. If I can't gather it fast enough, then why is this thing so big already?" He asks. His attack is now the size of a house.

"**Fool! You're attack won't stop me. The energy of this entire planet wouldn't even cut it!**" He shouts back.

"I know. That's why we're using the strength of EVERY planet!" Kevin says back. "Citizens of the multiverse…!" He says to the portal near him.

Back on an alternate Earth, the Justice League from the Earth Kevin visited so long ago hears his cry. "Is that Kevin?" Superman asks as he looks at his teammates.

"I… think so!" Green Lantern says.

"I need everyone to offer up your energy! The super heroes of another world need your help! We fight a power so strong that it could easily slip into your own universe. He can destroy all of you. But fortunately, if you all just raise your hands to the sky, we can stop him here and now!"

"Hm?" Chi says as he looks to the sky and hears Kevin's voice.

"Please everyone! I know this may sound weird, but I assure you, this is not a dream!"

"Ha, why not?" Chi says as he holds his hand to the sky with a smile.

"Come on everyone, let's issue a global alert." Superman says as he holds his hand to the sky. The rest of his allies join in and offer their energy. Red Tornado unleashes an alert to the entire planet asking the citizens to offer up their energy. All across the planet the people are holding their hands to the sky. With the Justice League's technology, they are able to communicate with other universes and inform them of the situation. They too offer their energy.

"What the hell?" Kevin asks as he looks around. This isn't Hoenn Earth, this is the other Earth where Kevin and Drew's roles were switched, the one where Kevin teleported into this universe's Drew's body. "He… sounds like me."

"But he also seems to act like me… let's do it everyone! Issue a worldwide alert. Let's help these other versions of us out." Drew says as he holds his hands to the sky. All across this world, people begin to give their energy.

Elsewhere, in another universe, Kevin's voice echoes out. "I need your power1 Please, everyone!" The people look to the sky, recognizing the voice

"It's… Kevin." Kevin's father says.

"What is he doing…?" His mom asks.

"I know what it is…" He sister boldly states. "He making a thing called the Spirit Bomb. It gathers all the energy in the world and put it all into one massive attack. He just needs our energy. Raise your hand, and let's give it to him." His sister says. The parents nod and raise their hands to the sky. Since his voice was so well known, the entire rest of the planet began to offer their energy.

Back on the first world in Hoenn… "Wow… oh yeah! That's what I'm _talking_ about! Thank you, EVERYONE!" Kevin says as he sees the particles of energy from his world and the infinite others begin to cause the Spirit Bomb to swell.

"**WHAT?!**" Obelisk says as he sees the Spirit Bomb begin to dwarf his own supernova attack. "**That… that attack! NO! You won't get the chance to use it!**" Obelisk screams.

"What?!" Kevin says in shock. His eyes widen as he looks back at Obelisk. While Obelisk's attack was about the size of now a small office building casting a red glow, Kevin's Spirit Bomb was gargantuan in size. The magnitude of the Spirit Bomb easily dwarfed Obelisk's, the sheer size of it was about as large as small moon over Kevin's head.

"Look… at the size of it!" May says as everyone stares up at the attack.

"Yup! I taught him that!" Goku says with a smirk.

"**I originally wanted to completely vaporize the planet with you all in an instant, but I'll at least blow it apart with this!**" Obeliks says with a nasty cackle. "**Now, SAY GOODBYE TO THE PLANET YOU'VE WORKED SO HARD TO PROTECT!!**" Obelisk says, stretching his arms out. He whips his arms in a downward sweep. "**RYAHHH**" He cries as his attack plummet towards the Earth.

"No…!" Drew says as he sees the incoming attack. "EVERYONE, TOGETHER!" He pulls his arms back, preparing a Galick Gun attack. Everyone follows suit with their own signature attack and unleash it onto the plummeting supernova attack. They unleash their attacks onto Obelisk's Supernova. They simply are absorbed into the attack, hardly affecting its descent at all.

"OH NOOO!" Kevin screams.

"**URRK!**" Obelisk screams out in pain. His body suddenly feels heavy. The massive Supernova attack ceases its descent.

"What the…?" Kevin says as he looks over his shoulder.

"Oh my god…!" May says as she looks at the new sight.

"What is that thing?" Gohan asks as they all stare up at the object.

"That, ladies and gentlemen, is the 3rd god. The god of Heaven, The Winged Dragon of Ra." Bennet says as everyone sees the Winged Dragon of Ra overlooking the situation. The massive golden griffin with red eyes looks on at what is happening.

"Obelisk the Tormentor, why has thou left thine domain?" Ra asks his fellow deity. His voice is strong but comforting as it booms throughout the area.

"**RA!**" Obelisk cries out. "**How can you do this to me?! Don't you realize what you've done?!**" Obelisk shoots back.

"For it is as we all comprehend, thou existence in this realm goes against the very flux of the universe. Thou are destined and forever to be entombed in Hell, never to get escape." Ra tells him. His mouth doesn't even move as he speaks.

"**But… RA! Where have you been?! I didn't know you had gotten out of Heaven either! You're causing just as much damage as I am!**" Obelisk says.

"Wow… battle of the deities." Kevin says as he continues to gather energy in his attack.

"Thou art wrong. My presence hear places the balance in the center. ALL of us deities are in the same realm. 'Tis true that this is Slifer's realm, but Slifer is the strongest of us all now, as we are BOTH out of our own realms. Myself existing in this plane decreases thine power exponentially as well as my own. But that is precisely my goal."

"**I… don't believe you would do this!**" Obelisk barks back, unable to move.

"It is you who surprises us all, brother. Now, it is this mortal's duty to place you back where you belong." Ra's eyes glow red. Back underground where the Gates of Hell were, the seal that had first been broken fixes itself and magnifies its power, forever sealing the gates shut. "Oh Hero…" Ra says to Kevin. "He is utterly powerless now." Ra looks at Obelisk's Supernova. His eyes glow red and the Supernova completely vanishes. "It is time… to send him back where he belongs. You need not worry about the blast, I will protect this entire planet from it. The only thing effected by your Spirit Bomb will be him."

"**N-no! I won't be done in like this! I CAN'T DIE!**" The fear in Obelisk's voice is obvious. This is it.

"Right, thank you everyone for helping out with this. You have saved yourselves and the future." He says into the portals. They close and disappear from sight. "Here we go everyone!" His arms tense up as he grips the energy high above him. "SPIRIT BOMB!" He swoops his arms down, sending the moon sized Spirit Bomb towards Obelisk.

"**N-NO! NO! NOOO! This is impossible!**" Obelisk screams. He holds his arms out, trying to stop the attack.

"Oh man, this is it guys!" Goku says as they watch the Spirit Bomb approach Obelisk.

"Kevin…!" May says as she watches.

"**NNNNOOOOOOOO!!**" KOOM! The Spirit Bomb slams into his arms.

"I don't think so, Obelisk." Kevin says as he turns to the side and holds his left arm out towards the Spirit Bomb. "This is what we stand for, Obelisk. This is what the universe, ALL universes desire. We want to LIVE! ARRRHHHN!" Kevin transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 in a burst of white light. "Grrrn… Hraaaahhh-AHHHH!!" He shouts out as he gives the Spirit Bomb its final push towards victory.

"**I… CAN'T STOP IT! YYYYYYEEEAAAAARRRRGGH!**" Obelisk cries out. His howl is heard across the planet. The Spirit Bomb absorbs the deity into its center. Suddenly, the entire blue Spirit Bomb flashes white. It seems to have an electrical effect, as white lightning bolt fly out from all around it. Then, the entire Spirit Bomb rockets towards the sky. "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo…..!!**" It shoots off towards the darkness of space. The white beam of energy the Spirit Bomb left as it rocketed towards the sky fades and everyone looks up to see what will happen.

"Is that it?" Brian says in awe. On cue, the moon sized Spirit Bomb explodes, lighting up the entire planet. Not only did it light the entire planet, but also the explosion was so bright it was larger than the center of the galaxy. Easily, it was the new brightest thing in the universe for its period existence.

The light fades as they all look up into the sky. As Ra said, he protected the entire planet and more from being damaged by the Spirit Bomb. He made it so that all were able to witness the legend that was before them.

"Awww…" Kevin lets out a sigh and reverts back to his normal self. "We did it." He hovers back down to the ground. This time, it was true. Obelisk's energy was completely gone. They won. "Whew!" Kevin says as he lands on the ground. His friends all rush over to him. Naturally, the first to do so was May.

"Hey beautiful." He says with a smile. He and May embrace each other and kiss, not caring that everyone else was watching.

"Hey handsome." She says while staring into his eyes. She giggles a little as she holds him. "You did it!"

"No, we all did. Everyone, thank you for giving your energy. Every bit of it helped is what did it all."

"Heh, well I'll be." Drew says as he crosses his arms and smirks.

"Yeah Kev-man!" Brian says as he jumps over to his best friend, wrapping his arm around his head and messing up his hair. "Way to go!"

"Heheh." Kevin chuckles as he shakes his best friends hand. He pulls May in close to his body. She smiles even more.

"Haha!" Goku laughs as he walks over to his student. "You really pulled it off." Goku tells him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm proud of you. We all are." He says as he turns around, showing all of his friends with smiles on their faces.

"Oh Hero of Heroes." Ra says as he hovers down to match everyone's level. "I am deeply sorry for everything that has to you and your kin." Ra says.

"My kin?" Kevin asks himself.

"Truly, you have the power to surpass the gods in strength and morality. You surprise us."

"Us?" Kevin asks. Suddenly, the sky turns black as lightning begins to shoot out all over. From seven different directions come streaming towards their location seven beams of energy. They collide in the air, sending a bright flash of light out. When it fades, Slifer the Sky Dragon is alongside The Winged Dragon of Ra. "Oh, us." Kevin agrees.

"_What my brother is trying to tell you, oh Hero, is that we are forever in your debt._" Slifer says.

"Hey guys, no problem. I'm glad to do it. But… Ra, where were you this whole time? We thought the balance of the gods had been totally thrown out of whack?"

"You did not see it, but I was concealing myself on the dark side of the moon, suppressing my power so none could sense I was there, not even Obelisk the Tormentor. Strika's contraption drained much of my strength, and I had to regain all of it for me to be any use."

"_But now, we see your true potential. Oh Hero, Kevin, the Super Saiyan…_" Slifer says slowly.

"I would like to offer you my place in heaven." Ra tells him.

"**WHAT?!**" Kevin shouts, completely floored by the offer. He wasn't the only one. The rest of his friends and allies were just as shocked to hear the offer.

"You have far superior understandings of what the everyman needs, more than I have ever had. So, I offer you to take over my place and rule Heaven." Everyone is completely silent. May looks at Kevin whose face remains motionless, until she sees a smile.

"Slifer, Ra, I am honored and humbled by your proposition." Kevin says confidently. "To think that the gods would offer me a place to become one of their own." He says as he looks at the ground. He redirects his face back to his friends, then his lover, then to the gods. "But I'm going to have to decline." He says with a smile. The gods remain silent for a few moments.

_"Kevin… we require an explanation."_ Slifer asks.

"It's simple. With me being a hero, I give people a light to look towards. I am the one who shows people there is a better way, and I am proud of that." Kevin says as he steps towards them. He holds May's hand, pulling her with him. She follows. "But for me to become a god like you, I would be even higher than the regular man and I would lose my connection with humanity."

"Is that such a terrible thing to be above everyone?" Ra asks.

"To me, yes. Right now, people change their ways basing me as a role model. If I go beyond a role model to a god like you, people would then be _forced_ to change their ways. I can't do that. I can't force people to be like me. That's not freedom. It's oppression." Kevin says as he firms his grip on May's hand. "And besides, I'd have to leave all my friends behind. I don't want to do that. I won't sacrifice myself like that again. If there is one thing I learned about self-sacrifice from my encounter with death, I may save the general population but I made my close friends and family miserable! I won't leave them like that, not again." He wraps his arm around May. "So I'm going to have to say, no thank you." He says with a smile. The gods remain silent and look at one another.

"Neither will we try to oppress you like this. You truly are a Hero for declining." Ra says. "However, as a reward for all of your efforts, what is it that you'd like us to do to help you? Immortality?"

"No, not immortality. People aren't supposed to live forever. I'll keep training to protect this world, and then I shall pass it on to the next generation. It'll be their turn then. But if you guys really want to help out, please, restore the Earth to the way it was before. Make everything normal again so we can all at least get back to our daily lives."

Ra and Slifer nod in agreement. Their eyes glow as every bit of the planet that was damaged is restored to normal. _"Very well then, Hero. You've truly outdone yourself this time around." _Slifer tells him.

"With everything restored now, there is no reason for us all to be here anymore. We may not see each other again until fate makes it, but you have my respect, Kevin. Hero of Heroes, farewell." Ra says. His body blows gold and in a bright light, he completely vanishes back to his realm.

_"We are all proud of you, Kevin."_ Slifer says as he reverts back to the Dragonballs and scatters across the planet.

"So then," Kevin says as he turns around to look at his friends. "I'm really hungry. Let's all go out to eat!" Kevin says with joy in his voice. Everyone laughs of course and they agree.

The following day, it is time to say goodbye. All of the fighters of Hoenn-verse line up to bid farewell to Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and June. They had their own lives to live and destiny's to face.

"I don't think WE can thank YOU enough." Kevin says. "It was all thanks to you that I even knew how to do the Spirit Bomb. Not to mention Super Saiyan 2, and then even Super Saiyan 3."

"Mm-mm." Goku shakes his head. "That power was in you the entire time. You're going to take good care of this universe Kevin, I have no sense of doubt in you."

"That means a lot coming from you, Goku." Kevin says. He holds his hand out for a handshake. Goku completes it and turns back to the portal June had created them so they could return to the Z-Universe.

"Later guys! Don't be afraid to come over to our world for a visit sometime!" Goku says as he salutes his fellow comrades. Vegeta simply looks at Drew with a smirk. Drew nods in recognition and crosses his arms.

"Well everyone, goodbye! I hope we can all meet again someday!" Gohan says with a smile. With that, all three Saiyans turn and enter the portal June had made. It is relatively silent as June looks back at her newfound friends.

"Well guys, I can't believe everything that's happened, but it will forever be etched into my memory." June approaches Kevin as stares into his eyes. She hugs him and a single tear drips down her face. May smiles and slightly chuckles to herself, seeing a bit of her own self in June. "Thank you Kevin, for allowing everything."

"June, if there is anyone who needs to be thanked it's you. You opened up the portals so that the Spirit Bomb could reach its maximum size and power. You're the one who saved us." Kevin says as the two separate.

"No." June says as she shakes her head. "Your strength of character is what will always be the strongest part of you. It's because of who you are that makes people want to have faith in humanity and themselves. You're the Hero here, Kevin." June says. She looks past him at his friends. "You all are. And you have all truly been blessed to have him as a friend." June says. May looks at June with a sympathetic smile and approaches her.

June looks at her with a smile and the two hug. "You're one lucky girl, May. Don't you let a guy like him go, ever."

"I won't." May says back. She grabs Kevin's hand and holds it. "You take care of yourself June." May says with a smile.

"I will." June says as she smiles back. "Well everyone, I've got to get going now. Goodbye everybody! Take care!" She waves goodbye to her friends and opens a portal up. This portal takes her back to her own world. She is about to enter it and looks back at everyone. "A real Hero…" She stares at Kevin and May. "I want to be like that." She says with a smile. And with that, she enters the portal, headed back for Chi and her own universe, headed for her own destiny.

Author's Note- There is still one more chapter left! This isn't game over just yet!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31- Goodbye

The day is just as any other in these times of peace. The sun was shining happily upon everything it touched. The grass was green and lush with life. Everything was as it should be. And why wouldn't it? The world had its protectors guarding it.

"Hyah! Yahyahyahyahyahyahyah!!" Fists fly left and right from an unknown body.

"Whoa!" Kevin dodges left with his head, dodging a fist that was thrown at him. "Uhn!" Another fist rockets towards his cheek, this time he wasn't so lucky. The universe's hero drops back a few feet with a scuff on his face. From age now, his hair is not so spiky as it was when he was younger. His shoulders were broader and his body was toned and evened out to match the body of a mature adult. But of course, he still wore his familiar red and blue uniform. He whistles in amazement. "Wow Stanley, you're really getting good at this!" He says back to his twelve-year-old son.

"Ha, and one day I'm gonna be even stronger than you!" Stanley says to his father, pointing his index finger at his dad and having a big happy smile on his face. Before him stood an almost exact clone of Kevin from as to what he looked like as a child. The only difference was that he shared his mother's blue eyes and brown hair. His hair was also the same spiky style his father's was. But of course, he also had his father's freckles on his face as well. He stood at a slightly above average height from most kids his age and he was naturally much stronger. He was clothed in Kevin's uniform with every detail, even down to the symbol on the back.

"That is exactly what I wanted to hear, Stan." Kevin says back to his son with a proud look on his face.

"Daddy, I wanna fight too!" Another higher pitched voice squeals.

"June! I didn't see you there. How's my little pumpkin today?" Kevin says as he turns to see his younger daughter resting atop a rock. He walks over to his daughter. She has long brown hair that went slightly longer than shoulder length. She had Kevin's eyes and also his freckles too. She was only seven years old. Kevin walks over and lifts his daughter onto his shoulder. "You're a little too young to start fighting, June. I can't let my pumpkin get hurt now can I?"

"But Daddy, I'm already stronger than Jen! Why can't I fight with you and Stan yet?" June argues with her father.

"Haha, that's because you don't have full control over your powers yet. But you'll get there. I promise you, you will. And besides, you and Jen gotta stop fighting. Uncle Brian and Aunt Christy don't think she is fighting material. She's set for other things."

"So… what are _we_ set out for?" His daughter asks.

"Well you two, you're the next generation of Heroes." Kevin says as he looks on proudly at his son and daughter.

"But she's just a big baby!" Stan says to his father as he points at his little sister.

"Right and with an attitude like that, you think it makes you any better?" Kevin pokes at his son. Stan crosses his arms in shame.

"No." Stan says.

"Gotta remember guys. I'm gonna need you two to be able to save the world from the next crisis, okay?" Kevin tells them.

"We know." The two siblings say at the same time.

"Believe me guys, there is nothing I want more than for you two to take over as Hero. I'm excited to see it happen, I can't wait! And until that day comes where it'll be your turns, I know you'll make me proud." He says as he places his children next to one another and places his hand son their shoulders.

"I just wish that we could be like you dad." Stan says.

"You tell the best stories!" June says with excitement in her voice. "And if that is what happened in your life, ours is gonna be fantastic, right Stan?"

"Uh-huh! But so you know, I'm gonna be the stronger than you though." Stan says, teasing his little sister.

"Nuh-uh! I will! Just you wait and see!"

"Yeah right! In your dreams!"

"I've already got the Kaioken down!" June says, bursting on a red aura that surrounded her whole body.

"Well _I'm_ a Super Saiyan! UHN!" Stanley throws his arms out and is surrounded by a golden aura. His hair spikes up and his eyes turn green.

"How nostalgic." Kevin thinks to himself with a smile. "I remember when I was like that."

"Dad! Who's doing better between the two of us, huh?" Stan asks his father.

"Eh? What?" Kevin replies to his kids.

"Who is progressing better? Me? Or June-bug here?" Stan asks.

"I am NOT a BUG!" June barks back at her brother. Her aura intensifies slightly.

"Eheh. Well, June here got the Kaioken down a lot faster than you did." Kevin tells his son, smiling upon his daughter. "But, Stan, you're a Super Saiyan! I wasn't even your age when I transformed and the fact that you did is a feat in itself!" Kevin says to him, reassuring his son. "The two of you are both amazing, really. Now, come on guys, we have to get back to Hoenn so we can meet your mom back home. Take my hands guys." Kevin holds his arms out to his children and they take hold. Kevin uses Instant Transmission to teleport right back Hoenn. After all, he was training over in the fields of Kanto.

"Home sweet home." Kevin says as he and his kids appear in front of a small house on the outskirts of Viridian City. Across the green fields they can all see Viridian City and its tall skyscrapers. They turn back to the house. "Mmm, mom's home cooking." Kevin says as he opens the door. "We're back!" Kevin exclaims as he and the kids burst through the door.

"Well now, how was training with the munchkins?" May asks as she appears from the kitchen. She wore her hair tied back in a ponytail and had a red t-shirt on and a pair of blue jeans. Atop her head was a white hat with a red t in the middle of it. Kevin walks over to his beautiful wife and kisses her.

"It looks like you forgot to take the hat off there, May." Kevin grabs the nurse's hat that was still on May's head and shows it to his wife.

"Oops, guess I forgot about that." May says back with a smile. "And how are my little super heroes?" May asks her kids. She grabs both of them at the same time, hugging and kissing them gently. They explain their day's trials to their mother with excitement. "I see. Well I'm sure proud of you two. Now, go upstairs and get ready for dinner. K?" Her kids nod and turn. She gently hits them on the butt to encourage them to move faster. They rush upstairs, leaving May and Kevin by themselves.

"So what day is it today?" May asks Kevin as the two embrace.

"It's the Day of the Brave. Of course I know what it is." He says with a smile. "Amazing huh… how much time has passed since what has happened?" He says back to his wife.

"A lot has changed in 25 years since Obelisk, hasn't it?" May says back to her husband.

"And I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world." He says with a laugh. The two share a passionate kiss and it is soon time for them to leave after eating dinner. It was Day of the Brave, and as they have every year, everyone went down to Viridian City to celebrate.

The crowd was immense and was all positioned pointing towards a large platform. As Kevin and his family landed, everyone erupts in applause. Soon after, Brian, Christy, and their eight-year-old daughter Jen land on the platform.

"So June, when this is over, you wanna spar a little?" Jen asks her friend.

"I would love to!" June replies back.

"Heheh. I guess some things will never change. Look at this guy." Kevin says as he shakes Brian's hand. Brian wore his traditional uniform and Christy wore a professional looking dress. May had also changed out of her previous clothes to a more appropriate dress code for the event.

"How' it going Kevin?" Brian's voice was much calmer now. 25 years can really affect a person. He was far more mature now than he was before and Christy was the same way. However, Brian had steadily grown very protective over his young daughter. The two catch up relatively quickly. There wasn't much time left. The celebration was about to begin. But, there was still one family missing.

"Aha, there he is." Coming in from the south flew in Drew, Ashley, and their two children.

"Hey Kevin." Drew says with a smirk. He'd changed as well. No longer was he cold towards Kevin or even nearly as competitive. Both Drew and his family matured into fine adults.

"Hey Sydney, Bruce." Kevin says as he looks at the two twins that were Drew and Ashley's children. Sydney looked very similar to her mother, but she had her father's green hair. Bruce was naturally however a clone of his father. They were both twelve years old, but a few month's shy of being Stanley's age.

"Hi Sydney…" Stanley says to Sydney with his face blushing red. She nervously waves back to him with a bit of blush on her face as well.

"Yo Stan." Bruce buts in. "You still training hard?"

"Heh, absolutely." He replies. Not only had Drew and Kevin passed on their looks to their sons, but also they had even passed on their rivalry! Who knows, perhaps it was just in their blood. But it was difficult however due to the obvious attraction between Stanley and Sydney.

They all look out to the crowd and see their old friends from everywhere. Rachel was in the front row along with Van, Shiika, Fenrir, and everyone else they had ever met along their journeys in their universe. Kevin approaches the microphone and begins o speak. "Well everyone, we've done this every year for years, so let's get this party started! Let's all remember what it means to be alive, because we ALL fought for it 25 years ago to win it!" Kevin says with a smile. All of the families jump for joy and the crowd goes wild. All of the children look up at their parents and smile. They then look back out to the crowd in awe and wonder.

"It's our job to protect it, you guys." Stanley says back to all the other kids.

"And, as with tradition now, guys!" Kevin turns to his son and daughter, then to Drew, Sydney, and Bruce. He transforms into a Super Saiyan. The fellow Saiyans and Half-Saiyans follow suit, except for June who powered up to Kaioken. They hover into the air and hold their hands to the sky. "Let's set off our fireworks of celebration." Kevin and his kids gather a blue energy blast in their hands and cup it behind their backs. The family chants the words all at once. "Kaaameeehaaameee…!"

"You too guys, but with OUR technique." Drew brings his hands back and begins to charge up pink energy in them. His two Super Saiyan children do the same and follow their father's words. "Galick Gun!"

"Haaa!" The two families shout out as they unleash the beams towards the sky. Kevin's family's of Kamehameha wave fuses into one beam. Drew's family's beam does the same. They collide into one another and explode high above everyone, setting off brilliant flashes of lights for all to see.

"Woooowww…" June say in amazement.

"That's pretty cool I'd say." Bruce says as he looks up at the lights. Kevin teleports and grabs his wife using Instant Transmission, appearing back up in the air and holding May close to him, but behind their two children. The husband and wife turn to the side and see Drew and Ashley doing the same thing. Their golden Super Saiyan auras surround the two couples as they look on at their children who continue to watch the brilliant light show. The two smile and kiss each other and look back at their children.

"Heh," Stanley grunts with a smile. "I'll be strong enough to stop any new bad guys coming our way, I know I will."

"This universe will always have its heroes." May says as she turns to her husband.

"So long as there is life, there will always be heroes. For these two, and even them," Kevin says as he looks over at Bruce and Sydney. "The best is yet to come." His eyes focus back on his own children. "I know that we will always be safe. We have each other, our children, our good friends, and the will to live on and protect. We're all Heroes, every one of us, and we will all have our time to be a Hero."

And so it was for the entire universe. We hold these truths to be self-evident.

"The legacy of heroes is the memory of a great name and the inheritance of a great example."Benjamin Disraeli

The End.

Author's Farewell Address- Well everybody, that is it for me. No further will I take this story. There will not be a Season IV of Hero, as I cannot create a more terrifying nor inspirational example as for what has happened. There is a slight possibility of small short stories like what Alien Empire was, but beyond that, Kevin's story is over with. You've seen him grow from a shy young boy to a hero of epic proportions. You've seen him in shame, happiness, pain, love, and epic heroic icon. And like all good things, they must come to an end.

I would personally like to thank you for reading this story. It has impacted my life so greatly and I can only hope that it has impacted you. I don't know how many know this, but this is a story that has literally been 6, ahem, SIX, years in the making. What started out as a just an idea in my head when was back in 9th grade, has evolved into things I never thought possible. I can easily say that I am extremely proud of the work I have done. From the bottom of my heart, reader, thank you. If anyone has any questions about this story or anything they want to shoot my direction, by all means, please contact me. I will be more than happy to assist with anything. And so everyone, with this being the final chapter of Hero, I bid you all a heartfelt farewell from the Hero-verse. Goodbye everyone, take care of yourselves.


End file.
